Solace
by Kai Shouri
Summary: Kurogane, żołnierz Cesarskiego Legionu, zostaje wysłany do Skyrim, by stłumić zbliżające się powstanie Gromowładnych. Jego los splata się z losem pewnego norskiego, irytującego maga-alchemika. Śnieżynkowa herbata, warty do świtu, smoki i akavirska tajemnica związana z jego mieczem - Kurogane nie miał pojęcia, że zmieni to jego życie o 180 stopni. [Kurogane's POV, AU, Crossover]
1. Chapter 1

**Kai** : ee... Powracam po ... ponad trzech latach (borze sosnowy) z fanfikiem. Krótko mówiąc, to crossover z The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, czyli mamy naszą dwójkę bohaterów z TRC, trochę własnych postaci i świat Tamriel w całej swojej skomplikowalności. Mam nadzieję, że będzie zjadliwy dla osób, które w grę nie grały, bo starałam się jakoś objaśniać uniwersum :) Główny wątek gry przewija się w tle od czasu do czasu, podobnie jak parę wydarzeń z zadań pobocznych, które gracz rozpozna, ale raczej nie ma to większego wpływu na to co się dzieje z Kurogane i Fayem (no prawie).

I to jest drugi mój fanfik inspirowany tą serią gier, pod wpływem części czwartej, Obliviona, napisałam stary Światłocień... Nieważne :) Solace jest długie i jest już ukończone, a pierwszy stycznia wydaje się dobrym czasem do powrotu do fandomu :) Fik jest publikowany i tu, i na moim DeviantArcie (jak edytuję profil, to gdzieś się znajdzie link). Także... enjoy :)

 **Rozdział I**

Kurogane nie uważał siebie za sentymentalnego, miał jednak wrażenie, że już niedługo zatęskni do umiarkowanego klimatu Cyrodil, a zwłaszcza do koszar w Cesarskim Mieście, gdzie nawet zimą dało się spać bez dygotania pod kocami. Jego towarzysze broni, krzepcy ciemnowłosi wojowie, również nie byli zadowoleni z oddelegowania ich do służby w Białej Grani , jednego z miast mroźnego Skyrim na dalekiej północy. Rozkaz był jednak rozkazem, więc cesarski oddział od kilku tygodni maszerował szlakami, które stawały się coraz mniej udeptane i coraz bardziej śliskie, nocował w futrzanych namiotach i chrypiał od czasu do czasu z powodu lodowatego powietrza, którego nałykali się śpiewając rytmicznie.

Kurogane najgorzej wspominał przejście gór granicznych, gdy nocą złapała ich burza śnieżna i o mało co cały oddział nie poszedł w rozsypkę, nie mogąc opanować silnego wiatru wyrywającego śledzie z ziemi i rzucającego płachtami namiotów na wszystkie strony. O jakimkolwiek ogniu nie było mowy, więc resztę nocy spędzili pod jakimś występem skalnym, wściekli i zmarznięci.

Potrzeba było długich godzin przy palenisku i sporo kufli norskiego miodu, którym poczęstowali ich koledzy po fachu w Helgen, przygranicznej mieścinie, pierwszym przyczółku ludności, jaki Kurogane zobaczył po tej stronie granicy. Właśnie w tej chwili grzał się przy ogniu, obserwując jak tutejszy żołnierz – wysoki, barczysty Nord w służbie Cesarstwa – pokazuje jego dowódcy mapę Skyrim i objaśnia coś na tyle głośno, by słyszeli go wszyscy żołnierze.

– … Macie szczęście, że traficie do Białej Grani – mówił Hroldan, wskazując palcem na miasto w centralnej części Skyrim. – To handlowe centrum i doskonała baza wypadowa w każdym kierunku, a przy tym jest tam ciepło. Najgorszy klimat jest w tych górach – machnął ręką w kierunku małego okienka szczelnie zasłoniętego szmatami, od którego i tak wionęło zimnem. – I na samej północy, przy Morzu Upiorów.

Kurogane przyjrzał się Nordowi znad kufla miodu, który okazał się naprawdę zacnym trunkiem. Mężczyzna był typowym przedstawicielem swojej rasy – potężnie zbudowanym wojownikiem o jasnych włosach i oczach, z toporem na plecach. O mieszkańcach Skyrim mówiło się, że są dumnym, surowym ludem, nieufnym w stosunku do magii i przekładającym nad nią siłę pięści. Słynęli jako nieustraszeni wojownicy, dla których honor był ważniejszy od życia. Oczywistym było, że Cesarstwo chce mieć ich przy sobie. Nie mogło pozwolić sobie na utratę kolejnej prowincji, a biorąc pod uwagę to, co obecnie działo się w Skyrim, interwencja wojsk była jak najbardziej uzasadniona.

– Dużo ich jest w Białej Grani? – Zapytał Kurogane, przyciągając uwagę wszystkich. – Tych całych… Gromowładnych?

Hroldan zmarszczył brwi.

– Jest jeden duży ród, który sprzyja Gromowładnym – odparł sucho. – Drugi jest natomiast wierny Cesarstwu. Reszta ludności popiera albo jednych, albo drugich, ale tylko kilku włączyło się w konflikt po stronie buntowników. Jarl jest lojalny wobec cesarza, a w Białej Grani produkuje się broń i pancerze dla naszych żołnierzy. Póki co nie macie się co martwić. Będzie gorzej, jeśli wyślą was w stronę Wichrowego Tronu, tam ludzie wierzą bardzo w Ulfryka – imię przywódcy buntowników, królobójcy i uzurpatora, Hroldan niemal wypluł.

Kurogane słyszał już sporo o tym Ulfryku i facet nie wydawał się miłym gościem: zamordował Najwyższego Króla Skyrim jakąś cudaczną mocą, ogłosił się nowym władcą i zamierzał oderwać prowincję od Cesarstwa i powrócić do zakazanego kultu Talosa. Przy tym dyskryminował zwierzoludzi i Dunmerów mieszkających w najgorszej dzielnicy Wichrowego Tronu i hołdował zasadzie „Skyrim należy do Nordów _"_ , co było sprzeczne z polityką Cesarstwa.

Jakimś cudem ten brutal zdołał zebrać wokół siebie spore grono popleczników i wojowników i właśnie dlatego oddział, do którego Kurogane należał, znalazł się tutaj.

– Do wojny domowej jeszcze trochę brakuje – Hroldan wskazywał palcem na strategiczne punkty na mapie. – Na razie Ulfryk zajął Wichrowy Tron, ma swoich ludzi w Gwieździe Zarannej – przesuwał palcem po głównych miastach, wiedząc pewnie, że nazwy poszczególnych włości niewiele powiedzą Cesarskim. – W Zimowej Twierdzy i Pękninie. Do nas należy Samotnia, Morthal, Biała Grań, Falkret i Markart. Póki co dochodzi jedynie do potyczek między patrolami, Ulfryk nie zdobył jak dotąd wystarczającej liczby ludzi, by przepuścić otwarty atak.

Czyli miesiące wyczekiwania, skomentował Kurogane w myślach. Dłuższe stacjonowanie w jednym miejscu, czekając na ostateczną decyzję co do stłumienia buntu, od czasu do czasu krótkie wypady by wspomóc inne oddziały. Cesarz nie mógł sobie pozwolić póki co na wysłanie większych ilości wojska, by pozbyć się problemu, więc grano na zwłokę, czekano, aż bunt sam wygaśnie.

Miał nadzieję, że nastąpi to szybko. Co prawda w domu nikt na niego nie czekał, ale dużo przyjemniej było chodzić ulicami Elfickich Ogrodów, w cieniu Wieży z Białego Złota, i nie martwić się tym, że po zapadnięciu zmroku można zginąć od uderzenia potężnych ramion trolla śnieżnego, strzały wypuszczonej przez zdradzieckiego Gromowładnego czy od jeszcze gorszego wroga – mrozu.

Odłożył kufel na stół i potarł zdrętwiały kark, czując jak alkohol jednocześnie rozgrzewa i mrozi jego wnętrzności. Norski miód był dziwnym napitkiem, przypominającym mocną miętę i dającym uczucie lodu w żołądku. Oficjalnie był nielegalny, ale nikt nie respektował tego prawa, zwłaszcza, że butelki rzadko znajdowały się poza Skyrim. Kurogane stwierdził, że mógłby to polubić, ale i tak wolał czerwone wino z Puszczy Valen. Zresztą, był na służbie i nie mógł za bardzo rozwodzić się nad tą kwestią.

Wstał, by rozprostować kości. Servatius Cosades, jeden z młodszych żołnierzy, obrzucił go niechętnym spojrzeniem, które Kurogane odwzajemnił tak, że chłopak odwrócił wzrok. Na twarzach pozostałej ósemki Cesarskich zagościły złośliwe uśmieszki. Odkąd Servatius, syn hrabi Brumy, wstąpił w ich szeregi, mniej lub bardziej świadomie robił wszystko, by zniechęcić do siebie wszystkich, wywyższając się swoimi zdolnościami i pochodzeniem.

Kurogane nie wieszczył mu długiego życia. Chłopak był zbyt brawurowy. Teraz siedział i dygotał z zimna, podzwaniając zbroją i mamrocząc pod nosem obelgi. Kurogane zignorował ciche przekleństwa i przeszedł się po pomieszczeniu..

– Kiedy ruszamy? – Zapytał Servatius natarczywym i pozbawionym szacunku tonem Hroldana, który od dłuższej chwili opierał się o ścianę i milczał.

– Rano – odparł krótko Nord, obserwując chłopaka chłodnymi jak całe Skyrim, niebieskawymi oczami.

– Nie lepiej teraz? – Servatius uniósł głos, a Kurogane wywrócił oczami, niedowierzając, że ktoś może być tak głupi. – Odpoczęliśmy już, nie ma co tracić czasu!

Gromki, pogardliwy śmiech przetoczył się przez kwaterę, gdy wysoki Nord bez słowa podszedł do szlachetki, złapał za gardło, podnosząc bez wysiłku odzianego w lekką zbroję chudzinę, zaciągnął go do drzwi, drugą ręką szarpnął je, otworzył na oścież i wyrzucił chłopaka w wichurę.

– Więc idź, powodzenia – powiedział poważnie Hroldan, zatrzaskując drzwi i ryglując drzwi. Napotkał spojrzenie Cresciusa, dotąd milczącego dowódcy cesarskiego oddziału i uniósł brwi. Za jego plecami rozległo się rozpaczliwe walenie w drzwi.

– Wpuść go za chwilę – powiedział tylko Crescius. Był surowym mężczyzną o twarzy pooranej bliznami, który nie tolerował niesubordynacji. – I następnym razem spytaj mnie o zdanie, gdy postanowisz wyrzucić któregoś z moich chłopców na zewnątrz – dodał spokojnie, chociaż kąciki jego ust lekko drgnęły.

Hroldan uśmiechnął się lekko, przez co jego zaczerwieniona od mrozu i miodu twarz pojaśniała.

Kurogane wywrócił oczami. Chwilę później do koszar wszedł dygoczący jeszcze bardziej, obklejony śniegiem Servatius, kuląc ramiona i starając się zejść z oczu żołnierzom. Kurogane nie mógł powstrzymać się od posłania mu złośliwego uśmiechu. Następnie wybrał jedno z posłań na podłodze – najwidoczniej Helgen nie było szczególnie finansowaną twierdzą – i ułożył się na nim, układając obok siebie swój miecz.

Przebudzenie było nieprzyjemne, i sądząc po burkliwych przekleństwach i złorzeczeniach, nie tylko dla niego. Na ścianach pojawił się lód, palenisko już wygasło, a oni próbowali rozgrzać zdrętwiałe ciała. Crescius wyjątkowo pozwolił im napić się odrobiny wina z zapasów, dał dodatkową chwilę na przygotowanie się do wymarszu i w końcu opuścili Helgen.

Miasteczko leżało na stoku góry, więc początkowo marsz w dół był problematyczny, zwłaszcza, że Cesarscy nie mieli doświadczenia w szybkim poruszaniu się zaśnieżonymi drogami. Hroldan podarował im ciężkie, futrzane płaszcze, którymi otulili się z wdzięcznością, wkrótce jednak przestały być im tak niezbędne, bo zeszli w nieco cieplejsze rejony.

Dotarli do Rzecznej Puszczy, wioski usytuowanej na brzegach niewielkiej rzeki, a stamtąd mieli już tylko kawałek do Białej Grani, której wzgórze już majaczyło się na horyzoncie. Szli wzdłuż Białej Rzeki, a humory poprawiły im się znacznie, gdy dostrzegli miodosytnię. Później już tylko rzut kamieniem dzielił ich od stajni i przedmurza. Brama otworzyła się przed nimi i Kurogane postawił pierwszy krok w tym mieście.

Hroldan przystanął i pobieżnie opisał im miejsce, w którym oddział miał spędzić co najmniej kilka najbliższych miesięcy. Zaraz za murami, po lewej stronie znajdowały się koszary i sklep łowiecki. Po drugiej stronie ulicy ciągnęły się domy i sklepy, a ulica kończyła się placykiem targowym, na końcu którego kusiła schludna gospoda. Gdzieś pomiędzy znajdowało się jeszcze kilka domów i tak przedstawiła się Dzielnica Polna. Wchodząc wyżej na zbocze wzgórza dzięki schodom, znaleźć można było się w Dzielnicy Wiatru, głównej dzielnicy mieszkalnej, gdzie znajdowała się również świątynia, Komnata Umarłych, w której Nordowie grzebali zmarłych oraz Jorrvaskr, budynek przypominający odwróconą łódź, główna siedziba Towarzyszy, słynnej organizacji wojowników. Jeszcze wyżej, w Dzielnicy Chmur na szczycie wzgórza znajdował się pałac jarla wraz z lokalnym więzieniem i kilkoma pomieszczeniami wojskowymi.

Biała Grań sprawiała wrażenie spokojnego miasta. Mieszkańcy – głównie Nordowie, chociaż cesarskie oko Kurogane dostrzegło kilku Leśnych Elfów czy Redgardów – przechadzali się ulicami, korzystając z pięknego, słonecznego poranka. Kupcy już zaczęli zachwalać towar, miejscy strażnicy snuli się niczym nie niepokojeni. Nic nie zwiastowało wiszącego nad Skyrim widma wojny domowej, przynajmniej na pierwszy rzut oka.

Następnych kilka dni upłynęło im na zakwaterowaniu i podziale obowiązków. Na razie mieli współpracować z miejscową służbą, oczekując dalszych rozkazów z Samotni.

Zmierzchało, gdy Kurogane schodził schodami prowadzącymi do pałacu, mając przed sobą całe miasteczko. Kończył właśnie wartę w więzieniu, gdzie obecnie przebywało zaledwie dwoje więźniów – nijaki, chudy złodziej i cicha kobiecina, skazana za zabójstwo męża, która nigdy nie sprawiała problemów. Było to miłą odmianą w stosunku do więzienia w Cesarskim Mieście, potężnego budynku, gdzie pełno było szumowin i przestępców, a nieostrożny strażnik mógł paść ofiarą pomysłowości więźniów.

Na niebie drżała błękitno-zielona zorza polarna. Kurogane nigdy wcześniej nie widział czegoś takiego i falujące niebo wzbudzało w nim dziwne uczucie: coś pomiędzy zachwytem, a niepokojem, jaki towarzyszy złym przeczuciom. Zignorował to i schodził dalej, mijając sadzawkę o przejrzystej wodzie, na dnie której dostrzegł kilka złotych septimów. Zszedł na plac Dzielnicy Wiatru, wyłożony drewnianym chodnikiem. Pod rosłym, usychającym drzewem pośrodku stało kilka ławeczek, a na jednej z nich siedziała bosa dziewczynka. Uniosła zielone oczy na żołnierza, po czym umknęła między domy jak spłoszone zwierzę.

Kurogane uniósł brew, ale zignorował dziewczynkę. To nie była jego sprawa. On był tutaj tylko po to, by wypełniać rozkazy. Miał nadzieję, że już niedługo wyślą ich do walki. Biała Grań może i była spokojnym miejscem, ale długotrwały spokój zawsze go nużył, a dopiero walcząc czuł, że naprawdę żyje.

Noc była chłodna i wietrzna. Zszedł jeszcze niżej i spojrzał na gospodę. W głowie zadźwięczało mu pytanie: a może by wstąpić? Skończył już służbę, a Gospoda pod Chorągwianą Klaczą kusiła światłem padającym z okien, kołyszącym się cicho szyldem i czystym śpiewem barda, niosącym się po całej okolicy.

Podjął decyzję i przekroczył próg. Hulda, hoża właścicielka gospody, zaprosiła go do środka, zachwalając jadło i napiwki. Pośrodku lokalu płonęło ognisko, którego dym unosił się pod sufitem i znikał między wąskimi szparami sklepienia. Bard, smukły jasnowłosy chłopina, grał na lutni i śpiewał pieśń o jakimś lokalnym bohaterze. Oprócz Kurogane w gospodzie było jedynie dwóch innych gości: ponury zbrojny ork, jak podszepnęła Hulda, najemnik szukający roboty, i jasnowłosy człowiek w granatowych szatach, siedzący samotnie w kącie i pijący wino.

Szaty oznaczały czarodzieja, a czarodziej oznaczał kłopoty, więc Kurogane z dwojga złego dosiadł się do orka.

– Burgug gro-Coblug – przedstawił się ochrypłym głosem ork o paskudnej fizjonomii, zresztą nieodbiegającej zbytnio od pozostałych przedstawicieli tej rasy, z płcią piękną włącznie. Zza grubej dolnej wargi sterczały żółtawe kły. – Najemne ostrze. Pięćset septimów za miesiąc.

– Drogo się cenisz – mruknął Kurogane, stawiając kufel na nieoheblowanym stoliku i samemu siadając na krześle. – Kurogane.

– Dziwne imię jak na Cesarskiego – mruknął ork.

Kurogane wzruszył ramionami, nie mając zamiaru wdawać się w dyskusję o swoich rodzinnych koneksjach. Jego imię mogło budzić zdziwienie, ale obecnie jedynie uczeni pamiętali o akavirskich najeźdźcach, którzy dawno temu najechali Tamriel, przynosząc ze sobą charakterystyczny wzór miecza. Kurogane sądził, że płynęła w nim jakaś kropelka ich krwi, a to imię było swego rodzaju spuścizną, która jakoś uchowała się przez stulecia wraz z jego niezwykłym mieczem, ale na ogół nie zawracał sobie tym głowy, zwłaszcza, że mądre głowy zgodnie uważały, że Akavirczycy wymarli.

– Ładna broń – mruknął Burgug, wskazując podbródkiem na miecz, który Kurogane zdjął z pleców i oparł o krzesło tak, by muskać palcami rękojeść i w razie potrzeby chwycić za broń. – Ale czy skuteczna?

– Niejedną głowę już ścięła – odparł krótko Kurogane, patrząc twardo w oczy orka. Orkowie byli dziwnym ludem, ale doskonałymi wojownikami, od dziecka walczącymi o swoje miejsce.

– Zmierzyłbym się z tobą chętnie – wychrypiał ork. – Lecz nie dziś. Liczę, że kiedyś spotkamy się na szlaku.

Kurogane uśmiechnął się drapieżnie.

– Ja również.

Zapadła cisza, podczas której Kurogane popijał miód, wdychając zapach pieczonego królika, którego zgrabna dziewczyna posługująca w gospodzie obracała na rożnie na zapleczu. Kręciła się również w głównej sali, podając alkohol i jedzenie magowi. Kurogane zmierzył ją wzrokiem: gdy pierwszy raz dostrzegł ją kątem oka, uznał ją za Dunmerkę, ale gdy zbliżyła się do ognia, zauważył, że jej ciemnej skórze bliżej do brązu niż szarości, a uszy mają ludzki kształt. Hulda za barem od czasu do czasu wołała ją do siebie, dzięki czemu Kurogane poznał jej imię – Saadia – a także obserwowała czujnie młodą Redgardkę, pilnując, by nikt jej nie zaczepiał. Młody, hałaśliwy bard nieudolnie próbował ją podrywać, co ta zbywała machnięciem ręki.

W pewnym momencie Kurogane napotkał spojrzenie czarodzieja. W gospodzie zrobiło się jaśniej, bo Saadia dołożyła do ognia, więc mógł przyjrzeć mu się uważniej. Ogniste odblaski igrały na jasnych, sięgających ramion lekko pofalowanych włosach i odbijały się w niebieskich oczach. Chociaż posturą odbiegał od swoich pobratymców – co nie było niczym dziwnym, magowie nigdy nie imponowali siłą fizyczną – był stuprocentowym jasnoskórym Nordem. Biorąc pod uwagę podejście ludu Skyrim do magii, pewnie nie był zbyt popularny pośród swoich, skomentował w myślach Kurogane i stracił nim zainteresowanie.

Jak się okazało pół godziny później, on może i stracił, ale mag najwidoczniej nie. Ork w końcu odszedł do pokoju, który wynajmował, a gdy Kurogane pomyślał, że najwyższy czas zbierać się do koszar, mag bezszelestnie uniósł się zza swojego miejsca i przysiadł się do niego.

Oczy czarodzieja były już nieco podchmielone, więc Kurogane westchnął cierpiętniczo. Magowie na trzeźwo byli problematyczni, a co dopiero pijani. Bez zaproszenia blondyn zajął miejsce orka i splótł długie palce na stole.

– Czego? – Mruknął niezbyt dyplomatycznie Kurogane, mając nadzieję, że mag szybko się od niego odczepi.

– Niczego – odparł przesadnie radośnie czarodziej, prosząc przechodzącą Saadię o następną kolejkę. – Po prostu szukam towarzystwa i rozrywki.

– Zły adres – mruknął Kurogane nieprzekonany, ale przyjął kolejny kufel miodu. Skoro on stawiał…

– Fay D. Flourite, do usług – mag wyszczerzył się do niego i podał mu rękę.

Kurogane, chcąc nie chcąc, uścisnął dłoń. Była delikatna, co od razu podkreślało profesję Faya. Pewnie nigdy nie miał broni w ręce. Ten fakt nieprzyjemnie przypomniał mu o Servatiusie.

– Nie mógłbyś tego wyczarować? – Zapytał z przekorą, wskazując na kufle pełne alkoholu.

– Nie wychodziłbym z domu, gdybym potrafił – odparł Fay, przekrzywiając głowę.

Kurogane prychnął i pociągnął łyk. Podobno picie z magami było skrajną głupotą. Po Cesarskim Mieście chodziły różne legendy o popijawach w Tajemnym Uniwersytecie, podczas których co rusz coś eksplodowało albo znikało bezpowrotnie. W najlepszych przypadkach były to przedmioty, w najgorszych towarzysze zabawy.

– Nie wysadzisz mnie w powietrze, jak się upijesz? – Upewnił się Kurogane z pewną dozą sarkazmu. Oczy Faya błysnęły rozbawieniem.

– Obrońcę ojczyzny? – Zapytał z uśmieszkiem na wargach. – A jak to miejsce stanie w ogniu tylko dlatego, że cię zabrakło w szeregach? Nie wybaczyłbym sobie.

Czyli zwolennik Cesarstwa. Jeden problem z głowy. Kurogane pomyślał, że nieźle by się skompromitował, gdyby wyszło na jaw, że pił z Gromowładnym.

– Jeszcze się nie przedstawiłeś – zauważył Fay po pewnym czasie. Rozmowa polegała na luźnych uwagach od czasu do czasu, bo i Kurogane odczuwał już skutki alkoholu. Norski miód był zdradziecki, zanotował sobie w myślach. Uderzał do głowy nagle i niespodziewanie.

– Dziwne imię – dodał Fay, gdy już otrzymał odpowiedź. Widząc zmarszczkę na czole Kurogane, zaśmiał się lekko. – Domyślam się, że Flourite również nie brzmi jak tutejsze nazwisko. Wiesz, Vignar Siwo-Włosy, Olfrid Dziecię-Wojny, Farengar Tajemny-Płomień… Jak już chcesz nazywać mnie po norsku, to jestem Fai Płynący-Rytuał, ale nie lubię tego imienia.

Kurogane wzruszył ramionami, dając do zrozumienia, że ani go to ziębi, ani grzeje. Magowie sami w sobie byli dziwni, modyfikacja nazwiska nie była niczym niespodziewanym.

Fay zamówił kolejną kolejkę, a Kurogane przyjrzał mu się uważniej. Mag nosił maski, co nie było zresztą czymś dziwnym, kto w tych czasach ich nie nosił… Pod maskami było jednak coś niesprecyzowanego, co zaczęło drażnić i intrygować Kurogane. Trochę irytowała go fałszywa wesołość w oczach maga, gdyż od czasu do czasu poluźnione alkoholem maski zsuwały się na moment, odsłaniając przebłyski samotności. Cóż, Fay sam stwierdził, że szuka towarzystwa. Mógł mu to zapewnić, przynajmniej do momentu, gdy przestaną pić, a ich drogi się rozejdą. Każdy sam musiał mierzyć się ze swoimi demonami.

Gdy skończyli pić, a rozmowa kompletnie przestała się kleić, mag pijackim głosem oznajmił, że chyba czas spać. Wstał i zatoczył się, co było całkowicie normalne po ilości alkoholu, jaką wypił wraz z Kurogane. Żołnierz ciężko westchnął, widząc spojrzenie Huldy i słysząc jej rzucone mimochodem zdanie, że mag wynajął pokój po lewej. Niewypowiedziana prośba, by zatargał tam maga, wisiała w powietrzu.

Ciesząc się, że ma mocną głowę, chcąc nie chcąc zawlókł rozchichotanego czarodzieja do pokoju, przyrzekając sobie, że więcej nie da się wciągnąć w popijawę z takimi chucherkami, których gadanina zdecydowanie przerasta umiejętności picia.

Pokój był typowym pokojem w norskiej gospodzie; mały, z łóżkiem, szafką i kufrem. Na oparciu krzesła pod ścianą wisiał błękitny płaszcz z kołnierzem z futra białego lisa. O ścianę opierała się misterna i wyglądająca na kruchą laska czarodziejska, ze złota i błękitnych kryształów, które pewnie były warte więcej niż cały ten przybytek.

– Magowie – mruknął niepochlebnie Kurogane, niezbyt delikatnie opuszczając maga i jego długie kończyny na posłanie. – Śpij, idioto – dodał, łapiąc bezwładną rękę maga, która właśnie zamiatała podłogę.

– Srebrny Smok i Czerwony Smok – wymamrotał Fay, a Kurogane nagle zamarł, słysząc imię swojego miecza. – Akavirska krew…

Puścił rękę maga, jakby go oparzyła. Skąd ten idiota wiedział, jak nazywa się ten dziedziczony od pokoleń miecz? Kurogane był pewien, że nawet nie zeszli na jego temat w ich nieskładnej rozmowie. Akavir? Kurogane zaklął w myślach, wychodząc. No tak, Fay był magiem, mógł skojarzyć brzmienie jego imienia z odległym kontynentem i nieistniejącym już narodem. Ale skąd wiedział o mieczu? I czym był czerwony smok? A może magowie po wypiciu mają jakieś wizje?

Rzucił kilkanaście septimów na ladę, zaskakując Huldę, zbyt wytrącony z równowagi, by zauważyć, że dał najhojniejszy napiwek, jaki otrzymała od dawna.

Wrócił do koszar, bogatszy o doświadczenie, że nie należy pić z obcymi magami w obcym kraju. Teraz należy pożałować, że nie wiedziało się tego wcześniej, położyć się spać i rano wrócić do służby.

* * *

Jakby ktoś był ciekawy:

na tej stronie tamrielma kropka ps/skyrim znajduje się mapa Skyrim, a całe Tamriel można zobaczyć tutaj: tamrielma kropka ps/oblivion


	2. Chapter 2

**Rozdział II**

Minął tydzień od spotkania Faya, które to Kurogane próbował wyrzucić z pamięci. Nie zaglądał od tego czasu do gospody, zajęty służbą, a biorąc pod uwagę, że nie widywał maga na ulicach – Biała Grań okazała się jednak nie takim dużym miastem i wielu ludzi już kojarzył – najwidoczniej jego kompan do picia wyniósł się już stąd. Nie, żeby Kurogane na tym zależało.

Dzień, tym razem pochmurny, zapowiadał się spokojnie, tak jak każdy i Kurogane już zaczął się niecierpliwić. Pocieszał się myślą, że listy z Samotni potrzebują trochę czasu na dotarcie, więc pewnie niedługo otrzymają rozkazy. Wdziewał właśnie zbroję i brał do ręki miecz, gdy do koszar wpadł zadyszany chłopak z tutejszej straży i wydyszał im przerażony, że oto przy zachodniej wieży strażniczej niedaleko Białej Grani pojawił się smok.

To było niedorzeczne, smoki były martwe od paru tysięcy lat, nawet dziecko chłopa ze Skały Shora (najwidoczniej ta wioska była uważana za największe zadupie w Skyrim) wiedziało takie rzeczy. Mimo to żołnierze zerwali się na nogi i przywykli do wykonywania rozkazów zebrali się w szyk, gotowi do wyruszenia, po cichu obiecując, że jeśli okaże się to głupim żartem władz, wyrwą dowódcy to i owo.

Ledwo wyszli zza murów, prowadzeni przez Cresciusa, zrzedły im miny, bo na niebie latało coś, co na pewno ptakiem nie było… i właśnie zionęło ogniem na nadgryzioną zębem czasu wieżę.

– Biegiem! – Krzyknął do nich Crescius, samemu ruszając z miejsca. – Tam są strażnicy!

Pobiegli równym szykiem, nie łamiąc rytmu i nie tracąc oddechu. Z każdym przebytym metrem Kurogane oceniał ich sytuację jako coraz bardziej złą: bestia była wielka i nieuchwytna. Dostrzegł spojrzenie dowódcy.

– Łucznicy, atakować, strzelać w skrzydła. Miecze, czekać i nie dać się spopielić. Servatius, sprawdź czy ktoś potrzebuje pomocy.

Kurogane posłusznie przypadł do podniszczonej sterty gruzu, która pewnie w czasach świetności była kamiennym mostkiem łączącym wieżę i fragment muru. Smok kołował nad nimi, czasem siadał na wieży i zionął ogniem, ryczał wściekle, gdy celne strzały uderzały w błony skrzydeł… Nagle opadł nisko, zarył szponiastymi łapami w ziemię, tworząc głębokie bruzdy. Uzbrojeni w miecze żołnierze, a wraz z nimi Kurogane, wyskoczyli z ukrycia, unikając ciosów ogonem i uzębionej paszczy.

Crescius zatopił miecz aż do rękojeść w boku bestii, która zaryczała z bólu. Kurogane wykonał precyzyjne cięcie w okolicy uda bestii, tworząc prostą czerwoną linię między łuskami… i gdy wydawało się, że smok zaraz padnie, nagle skulił się, zwinął jak sprężyna i wyskoczył w górę, zawisł nisko nad ziemią i wionął ogniem we wszystkie strony, zmieniając walkę w piekło.

Kurogane rzucił się w bok, ledwo unikając strumienia ognia. Schował się za murem, zaciskając mocno dłonie na mieczu. Po ostrzu spływała smocza, parująca krew. Powietrze drżało z gorąca, gdy dookoła szalała pożoga, więżąc ich w śmiertelnej pułapce.

Któryś z łuczników zaryzykował, wyskoczył na środek i posłał strzałę w rzygającego ogniem smoka, by zaraz potem zginąć. Kurogane usłyszał wściekły okrzyk Cresciusa… A potem stary mur, pod którym się chronił, zawalił się pod łapami rozwścieczonego smoka.

* * *

– Co z nim będzie? – Zapytał dziwnie znajomy głos. Kurogane nie otwierał oczu, woląc pozostać w ciemnym, ciepłym śnie, bo wraz z przebudzeniem wrócił tępy ból czaszki.

– Miał szczęście – odpowiedział melodyjny, kobiecy głos. – Skończyło się na rozbitej głowie i sporych siniakach. Kamienie ochroniły go przed ogniem.

Och. Smok. Kurogane otworzył oczy i ignorując kobietę w szatach – kapłankę, którą czasem widywał w Dzielnicy Wiatru – usiadł na posłaniu, a raczej na kamiennej ławie. Znajdował się w świątyni, która od pewnego czasu pełniła funkcję lazaretu.

– Co z oddziałem? – Spytał ostro, rozglądając się dookoła. Dostrzegł Cresciusa, którego twarz w połowie obwiązana była bandażami. Na jego widok dowódca ciężko podźwignął się z innej ławy, na której siedział.

Obok, a właściwie za nim stało dwóch magów. Jeden z nich, starszy i opryskliwy, był nadwornym magiem Farengarem, a drugi… cóż.

– Niepokoiłem się – odpowiedział cicho Fay na niezadane pytanie. Kurogane prychnął i już miał na końcu języka ripostę, gdy nagle coś do niego dotarło.

Po ataku smoka tylko on i Crescius znajdowali się w lazarecie.

– Nikt inny nie przeżył – powiedział cicho Crescius, stając przed nim.

Kurogane tylko kiwnął głową, przyjmując to do wiadomości. Poczuł dłoń Faya lekko dotykającą jego ramienia i już chciał ją strącić, gdy ręka zareagowała tępym bólem, gdy tylko nią poruszył. Odpuścił.

Nie po raz pierwszy tracił towarzyszy broni. Już dawno zrozumiał, że nie warto się przywiązywać do ludzi, bo to prędzej czy później przyniesie ból. Mimo to czuł się źle. To nie powinno się wydarzyć. Przybyli tu, by tłumić powstanie, a nie po to, by zginąć spaleni żywcem przez kreaturę wyjętą z legend.

– Niniejszym rozwiązuję oddział – Crescius był zmęczony i zrezygnowany. – Możesz wrócić do Cyrodil albo udać się do Samotni po nowe rozkazy. Wybór należy do ciebie.

Kurogane milczał. Crescius, kulejąc, ruszył w stronę wyjścia. Farengar chłodno dopytywał o smoka, ale zbyty w końcu złym spojrzeniem, odszedł. Kurogane obdarzył zirytowanym spojrzeniem Faya, który nie miał nawet tyle przyzwoitości, by zostawić go samego. Nawet kapłanka zniknęła.

– Co to za świątynia? – Zapytał, by przerwać ciszę. Nieszczególnie go to obchodziło.

– Kynareth, bogini nieba i wiatru, natury i czegoś tam jeszcze – uprzejmo obojętna odpowiedź Faya dawała do zrozumienia, że i on nie jest szczególnie religijny.

– Aha – Kurogane odwrócił głowę, by spojrzeć na maga, gdy coś przykuło jego uwagę. – Co ci się stało? – Zapytał ostrzej niż zamierzał, niespodziewanie odczuwając iskierkę niepokoju.

Chociaż szata czarodzieja miała wysoką stójkę, Fay nieświadomie przekręcał głowę, patrząc na rzeźby u sklepienia, dzięki czemu Kurogane mógł dostrzec białe bandaże w okolicach barku i obojczyka.

– Och – Fay spoważniał, dotykając odruchowo tego miejsca. – Powiedzmy, że… się sparzyłem.

– Walczyłeś ze smokiem? – Zapytał Kurogane, marszcząc brwi.

– Byłem u Farengara, gdy przybył goniec do jarla – odpowiedział Fay. – Gdy przybyliśmy… wszystko było w ogniu, a smok siedział na szczycie wieży i … nie mieli szans – dodał ciszej, a Kurogane kiwnął głową, rozumiejąc.

Wyglądało na to, że miał ogromne szczęście. Smok pewnie zapomniał o jego istnieniu, gdy nieświadomie pogrzebał go pod gruzami.

– Odgoniliśmy go czarami. Krwawił, pewnie dlatego nie kontynuował walki – dodał Fay, siadając obok. Ławka była krótka, więc dotykał ramieniem ciała Kurogane, który nawet tego nie zauważył, patrząc w brudną mozaikę na podłodze, przedstawiającą zapewne boginię pośród drzew. – Potem zaczęliśmy szukać ocalałych.

– Ty mnie znalazłeś – domyślił się Kurogane. Wypuścił powietrze z rezygnacją. Wyglądało na to, że ma dług u tego maga. Jakby było mu mało nieszczęść. Zerknął z irytacją na opatrzony bark czarodzieja. – Nie potrafisz się wyleczyć?

– Nie potrafię – odparł spokojnie Fay. – Gdybym potrafił, piłbym bez przerwy i na bieżąco leczył kaca.

Kurogane mimowolnie wygiął wargi w bladym uśmiechu.

– Pieniędzy też nie potrafisz wyczarować, bo nie wychodziłbyś z gospody?

– Dokładnie, czarny.

– Nie nazywaj mnie tak.

* * *

Gdy Kurogane kilka dni później wszedł do gospody, spoczęły na nim oczy Huldy i Saadii, wystarczyło jednak jedno groźne spojrzenie, by zajęły się swoimi sprawami. Bez słowa podszedł do jednego ze stolików i usiadł. Gdy podeszła do niego Saadia, zamówił dwa kufle miodu. Bez słowa przyjęła zamówienie.

Kurogane czekał. Nie minęło pięć minut, a z jednego z pokoi wyjrzała jasnowłosa postać. Fay, tym razem w błękitnej szacie, przysiadł się do niego.

– Wiedziałem, że przyjdziesz – powiedział spokojnie mag. Uśmiechał się głupio i sztucznie, ale mimo to Kurogane poczuł, że humor mu się odrobinę poprawia.

Koszary były ponure i puste. Tutejsi strażnicy obserwowali go z współczuciem, które go denerwowało, a stara norska służąca nawet próbowała go litościwie objąć. Uciekł stamtąd tak szybko jak mógł. Mag przynajmniej nie trząsł się nad nim jak nad stłuczonym jajkiem.

– Co teraz zrobisz? – Zapytał Fay, gdy bez słowa stuknęli się kuflami, bardziej automatycznie niż w celu wzniesienia jakiegokolwiek toastu.

– Nie wiem – odparł zgodnie z prawdą Kurogane. Nie lubił niezdecydowania, zwłaszcza u siebie. Z jednej strony mógł wrócić do domu, ale z drugiej strony pomysł kolejnej przeprawy przez góry, tym razem samemu, nie był zachęcający.

– Mieszkam w Samotni – powiedział cicho czarodziej. – Jeśli będziesz chciał iść do siedziby Legionu, masz gdzie się przespać.

– Zamierzasz mnie prześladować? – Zapytał Kurogane, biorąc długi łyk. Bryła lodu zagnieździła mu się w żołądku. Oparł głowę o rękę. – Może – odparł na cichą propozycję maga. – Strasznie tam zimno?

Fay uśmiechnął się szerzej.

– Niewiele gorzej niż tu. Ciesz się, że nie siedzą w Zimowej Twierdzy, Wichrowym Tronie albo Gwieździe Zarannej, tam to można zamarznąć po pijaku w rowie.

– Widzę znawcę lokalnych rowów.

– Do usług.

– Dobra – kolejny długi łyk. Dziś Kurogane miał ochotę się po prostu urżnąć, niezależnie od tego, co o tym myślał czarodziej. – Skąd wiedziałeś o srebrnym smoku?

– Ten był czarny – Fay przekrzywił głowę, nie łapiąc za pierwszym razem.

Kurogane westchnął.

– Mówię o srebrnym i czerwonym. Chociaż możesz nie pamiętać, byłeś schlany jak…

Fay milczał przez chwilę, rozcierając długim palcem kroplę miodu i snując kręte linie na stole. Kurogane w końcu zlitował się nad myślącym magiem i powiedział mu, co usłyszał, gdy odprowadzał go nietrzeźwego do pokoju. Fay wyglądał na zaintrygowanego i Kurogane nie był pewny, czy to gra, czy czarodziej na serio tego nie pamięta.

– Szukałem kiedyś informacji o Akavirczykach – oznajmił wolno Fay, marszcząc brwi. – Dawno temu. Nic praktycznie nie znalazłem, od wieków nikt ich nie spotkał. Ocean Padomaiczny jest ogromny… Wiem, że czerwony smok był ich symbolem. Nie wiem, skąd wziąłem srebrnego smoka.

Fay posłał mu pytające spojrzenie. Kurogane bez słowa sięgnął po swoją broń i lekko wysunął ją z pochwy, pokazując rękojeść zdobioną smoczą głową.

– To jest Srebrny Smok – powiedział, chowając ostrze z powrotem. – Jest w mojej rodzinie od wielu lat. Dostałem go po ojcu.

– Jesteś Akavirczykiem? – Spytał zupełnie serio Fay, jakby każdego dnia spotykał przedstawicieli wymarłych nacji.

– Cesarskim – burknął Kurogane w odpowiedzi. – Jedna kropla sprzed nie wiadomo ilu tysięcy lat i głupie imię nie czyni mnie Akavirczykiem.

– Nie wiem, czemu to powiedziałem, nie pamiętam – Fay przyglądał mu się uważnie, z zastanowieniem ważąc słowa. Wydawał się zaintrygowany, co sprawiło, że Kurogane poczuł się nieswojo. Był zwykłym żołnierzem, nie jakimś niezwykłym okazem. – Ale to ciekawy zbieg okoliczności. A raczej…

– Co? –Kurogane zmarszczył brwi.

– Mądra wiedźma powiedziała mi kiedyś, że nie ma zbiegów okoliczności, jest tylko przeznaczenie – Fay uśmiechnął się uśmiechem pozbawionym wesołości. – Ciekawe, co czarny?

– Jeszcze raz mnie tak nazwiesz, a ukręcę ci kark – zagroził Kurogane, dziwiąc się sobie, że toczy tą absurdalną rozmowę i w ogóle spotyka się z tym magiem po raz kolejny.

Mag wyszczerzył się w głupim uśmiechu. Kurogane oparł czoło o dłoń i nie patrząc w stronę baru pokazał dwa palce. Po chwili kolejne dwa. Saadia, dobra i domyślna kobieta, przyniosła im dwa wielkie dzbany.

* * *

Uch. Kurogane uchylił powieki i westchnął ciężko, czując potworną suchość w ustach i ból głowy. Leżał w pokoju czarodzieja, tuż obok łóżka. Mag spał, a raczej zwieszał się ze skraju łóżka, więc Kurogane odsunął się nieco, bo był pewien, że przy najlżejszym ruchu ta magiczna pijaczyna spadnie prosto na niego.

Podźwignął się do pozycji siedzącej, a później usiadł na krześle, pocierając dłonią twarz. Nie często nawiązywał znajomości, a już na pewno każde spotkanie z nową osobą nie kończyło się wspólnym chlaniem, co w przypadku Faya zaczynało być tradycją. Co on tu w ogóle robił?

Kilka minut później Fay stoczył się z łóżka, a zderzenie z ziemią było bezpośrednią przyczyną jego pobudki. Na domiar złego różdżka, która dotąd stała przy ścianie, spadła prosto na niego z brzdękiem metalu i kamieni.

– Magowie – skomentował Kurogane z pewną dozą satysfakcji. Przez chwilę patrzył jak czarodziej próbuje wyplątać się z własnych, niezbyt już świeżych szat i własnego przyrządu magicznego.

Rozczochrany, zaspany i zmizerowany Fay wyglądał, jakby właśnie przeczołgał się przez kanały Cesarskiego Miasta… tam i z powrotem siedemnaście razy. Widząc, że mag ledwo kontaktuje, Kurogane z westchnieniem postanowił się poświęcić i pójść do wodę.

Mimo że fizycznie ledwo egzystował, czuł się całkiem nieźle. Hulda, zamiatająca podłogę, obdarzyła go długim spojrzeniem i bez słowa wskazała beczkę z wodą w kącie za ladą.

– Mam nadzieję, że zapłacisz za nocleg.

Kurogane złapał za pusty dzban i napełnił go, upewniając się, że woda jest czysta, a potem wrócił do pokoju, mrucząc potwierdzenie. Fay przypadł do dzbanka jak … dobra, Kurogane nie był w stanie wymyślać głupich porównań.

– No ile mówiłeś, że kosztuje podróż do Samotni? – Zapytał, gdy już oboje ugasili pragnienie.

– Wozem dwadzieścia septimów od osoby – odpowiedział mag. – Ale… Ja jestem spłukany.

– Nie mów, że mam ci zafundować podróż – prychnął Kurogane.

– Nie trzeba było mnie namawiać na picie.

– Namawiać to chyba zbyt dużo powiedziane – mruknął Kurogane i już chciał zrugać czarodzieja za to, że przepił swoje fundusze na podróż powrotną, gdy coś przyszło mu do głowy. – Po co w ogóle przyjechałeś do Białej Grani?

– Wymienić kilka rzeczy z Farengarem – odpowiedział Fay, zaskoczony nagłą zmianą tematu.

Kurogane nie odpowiedział. W myślach przeliczył sobie cenę za noc w gospodzie, pomnożoną przez dni, których było zdecydowanie za dużo jak na zwykłe załatwienie interesów. Wszystkie znaki na niebie i ziemi – Kurogane musiał przyznać to z niechęcią –wskazywały, że czarodziej pozostał dłużej w Białej Grani ze względu na niego. O mało nie prychnął – nie potrzebował troski przygodnego czarodzieja – ale powstrzymał go nagły wyrzut sumienia, szybko zamaskowany stwierdzeniem, że mag sam sobie jest winny. Mógł nie pić. Mógł zabrać więcej złota na podróż. Mógł zostawić go w spokoju, zamiast dręczyć swoim towarzystwem.

Ech.

– Oddam wszystko co do septima, gdy przybędziemy do Samotni – powiedział cicho Fay, który chyba odgadł matematyczne zagwozdki żołnierza. – Nie jestem żebrakiem.

– Dobra – rzucił Kurogane, mając niejasne wrażenie, że będzie tego żałował. Gdy dotrze do Samotni, rozliczy się z czarodziejem i ich drogi się rozejdą, bo po przestudiowaniu map liczył na służbę w Pękninie, która według podanych informacji miała być pełna złodziei i szumowin. Znakomicie.

Fay uśmiechnął się do niego lekko, a uśmiech zmienił jego zmizerowaną twarz na zaskakująco łagodną i przyjemną dla oczu, co Kurogane skwitował w myślach niezbyt pochlebnym zdaniem o facetach w szatach.


	3. Chapter 3

Rozdział III

Gdy Kurogane wszedł po raz ostatni do koszar w Białej Grani, norscy żołnierze i strażnicy szybko odwrócili wzrok. Zadowolony, że w końcu się nauczyli, znalazł w kwaterach Cresctiusa. Jego podstarzały dowódca czytał jakieś listy z posępną miną. Na jego widok wyciągnął zza pasa mieszek i rzucił Kurogane. Ten złapał go bez wysiłku i zważył w dłoni.

– Mała premia – mruknął Crescius, widząc uniesione brwi podwładnego. – Dostałem rozkazy z góry. Nakazują mi wracać do Cyrodil, oddział nie istnieje. Masz oficjalne pozwolenie na szukanie pracy tutaj albo powrót do Cesarskiego Miasta.

– Już zdecydowałem – odparł krótko Kurogane, chowając pieniądze. – Trochę jeszcze tu zostanę. Wiadomo, co ze smokiem?

– Podobno pojawił się jakiś… norski bohater – mina Cresciusa jasno wskazywała, co sądzi o legendarnych wojownikach. – Co zabija smoki… Uważaj na szlakach. Całe Skyrim jest postawione w stan gotowości, nie ważne czy to Cesarstwo czy buntownicy. Miasta przygotowują się na inwazję tych bestii. I… najlepiej zaopatrz się w łuk.

Kurogane kiwnął głową w milczeniu. Nie przepadał za tą bronią, ale jako żołnierz Cesarstwa potrafił się nią posługiwać, gdy była potrzeba. Preferował walkę w zwarciu, ale wiedział, że dobrze wycelowana strzała potrafi zdziałać cuda. Skierował się do wyjścia, zamierzając zahaczyć o zbrojownię.

– A co do tego maga… – usłyszał za sobą. Kurogane obejrzał się przez ramię i napotkał przenikliwy wzrok dowódcy. – Wydaje się tobą zainteresowany. Uważaj. Magowie zawsze przynoszą problemy, a nie wiesz, komu on służy.

Kurogane krótko skinął głową i wyszedł, a ostatnie słowa Cresciusa, dowódcy, któremu ufał jak ojcu, dźwięczały mu w głowie. Pożałował swojej lekkomyślności. Tyle razy tracił czujność w gospodzie. Gdyby chodziłoby tu o zwykłego człowieka, byłby w stanie poradzić sobie z zagrożeniem nawet podpity. Magowie mieli za sobą jednak moc, z którą stal i pięści niewiele mogły zrobić. Chociaż Fay sprawiał wrażenie niegroźnego wariata i oszołoma, to, co czasem pojawiało się pod maskami śmiechu, powinno zaniepokoić go od razu, pomyślał gniewnie.

W tych czasach nie wolno było nikomu ufać. Mag mógł być szpiegiem Gromowładnych – fakt, że byli niechętni magii mógł być doskonałą zmyłką – szpiegiem Altmerskiego Dominium, Wysokich Elfów, z którymi Cesarstwo podpisało tak upokarzający pokój czy kogoś jeszcze innego.

Gdy wrócił do gospody, mag wydawał się nieco dotknięty nagłym chłodem, który promieniował od Kurogane, ale po kilku niemrawych próbach dowiedzenia się o co chodzi odpuścił.

Chyba, że to ja mam paranoję, pomyślał jeszcze Kurogane, patrząc jak Fay dogaduje się z woźnicą siedzącym na koźle najzwyklejszego wozu. Skyrim było mniejsze niż Cyrodil, więc Kurogane liczył, że ich podróż przebiegnie szybko.

– Gotowe – powiedział do niego Fay z tą drażniącą wesołością, która po rozmowie z dowódcą jeszcze bardziej go irytowała. – Wsiadaj.

Bez słowa zajął miejsce na wozie. Twarde, nieoheblowane deski siedzenia pokryte były jakąś poszarzałą szmatą, która w lepszych czasach pewnie była derką. Fay usiadł naprzeciw niego i wpatrzył się w horyzont ponad głowami dwóch koni, obejmując kolana ramionami. Kurogane spokojnie zdjął z siebie cesarską zbroję, a miecz wraz z łukiem ułożył tak, by móc łatwo do nie sięgnąć i by jednocześnie mu nie przeszkadzały.

Na deskach wozu leżała również misterna różdżka czarodzieja, lekko podzwaniając na nierównościach. Mag w ciszy położył się na wznak i patrzył w niebo, które zasnuwało się chmurami. Kurogane również spojrzał w górę.

– Będzie padać – rzucił tylko oczywistość.

– Będzie lać – odparł cicho czarodziej, nawet na niego nie patrząc.

– Nie krakać tam – burknął do nich woźnica i jak się okazało, były to jedynie cywilizowane słowa, jakie do nich wypowiedział w czasie kilkugodzinnej jazdy.

Kurogane od niechcenia obserwował okoliczne tereny, rozległe równiny pełne smukłych sylwetek jeleni i przemykających gdzieniegdzie ślizgaczy, paskudnych kuzynów szczurów. Raz czy dwa dostrzegł wilka, a raz w kępie zarośli niedaleko drogi ujrzał Bosmera. Śniady Leśny Elf wiązał właśnie cięciwę do ramienia łuku. Takie miejsce z pewnością przyciągało mnóstwo myśliwych.

Obejrzał się. Na horyzoncie powoli znikało wzgórze Smoczej Twierdzy i ciemna bryła zrujnowanej wieży strażniczej, która przypominała mu o klęsce oddziału. Zaklął w myślach i przestał przyglądać się otoczeniu, zamiast tego skupiając się na niechcianym towarzyszu podróży.

Mag właśnie grzebał w swoim plecaku podróżnym, niemożliwie połatanym i pozszywanym. Kurogane uniósł brew, ale wszystko wyjaśniło się, gdy w dłoni czarodzieja pojawiła się mała fiolka z ciemnoróżowego szkła.

– Uznałem, że się przyda – stwierdził po prostu Fay i podał mu miksturę. Kurogane wziął ją bez namysłu i przetoczył gładkie naczynie między palcami.

W żołnierskim życiu Kurogane poznał dwie zasady dotyczące mikstur leczenia. Po pierwsze, są cholernie drogie, więc jeśli ktoś ci jakąś oferuje, bierz.

Odkorkował fiolkę i przytknął do nosa.

Po drugie, upewnij się, że to na pewno mikstura leczenia. Ma cuchnąć kwiatami, bo są jednym ze składników.

Fay uśmiechnął się pod nosem na ten przejaw ostrożności. Kurogane zignorował go i pociągnął łyk z fiolki. Rzadki, słodkawy i mdły płyn przepłynął mu przez gardło. Nie lubił magii, ale musiał przyznać, że co jak co, ale to alchemikom się udało. W Cesarskim Mieście każdy żołnierz dostawał przydział alchemicznych środków, które leczyły urazy i choroby, a także dodawały sił, ale tutaj najwidoczniej Cesarstwo nie miało szeregu alchemików do wytwarzania tych dobrodziejstw. Od razu poczuł poprawę, chociaż jedna dawka z pewnością nie mogła zaleczyć do końca rozbitej głowy i siniaków.

Cóż, to mogła być jedna z korzyści posiadania czarodzieja w znajomych. Przez chwilę Kurogane pożałował, że potraktował wcześniej maga z takim chłodem. A jeśli po prostu Fay był zwykłym magiem, który zainteresował się jego zdrowiem ze zwykłej dobroci serca? Spojrzał na niego z ukosem. Czarodziej sam wypił drugą miksturę, a Kurogane przypomniał sobie o jego poparzeniach.

Fakt, że czarodziej wyciągnął go spod zawalonego muru, spod gorących kamieni, odbił się wyrzutami sumienia. Dobra, stwierdził Kurogane. Będzie co ma być.

– Dzięki.

Fay spojrzał na niego zaskoczony, a potem uśmiechnął się cieplej i szczerzej niż przez ostatnie kilka godzin. Zaraz potem uśmiech maga zrzedł, gdy ten rozejrzał się i spojrzał w górę, zbity z tropu wielkimi kroplami deszczu, które nagle zaczęły spadać z nieba.

Ruchem dłoni Fay stworzył nad nimi coś, co przypominało drżący pas powietrza, od którego odbijał się deszcz. Milczący woźnica nawet nie skomentował tego pokazu magii, chociaż i on został objęty tarczą..

– Burzy nie powstrzymam – powiedział Fay, patrząc w niebo. – Nie zdążymy zajechać do Rorikstread, prawda? – Dodał w kierunku woźnicy, który potwierdził wzruszeniem ramion i popędził konia.

Kurogane spojrzał na zwierzę, niewzruszenie idące dalej. Tutejsze konie były inne niż te, do których przywykł w Cyrodil. Gdy myślał o tych zwierzętach, przed oczami stawały mu wielkie, bojowe rumaki, szkolone do walki w Legionie, albo szybkie szlachetne wierzchowce, na których świat przemierzali szlachcice, czasem też chude wiejskie konie. Te tutaj były niższe i masywniejsze, pokryte grubszym, kudłatym futrem i nadrabiały brak prędkości wytrzymałością. Kurogane szczerze wątpił, czy konie z Cyrodil dałoby sobie radę w takich warunkach.

Minuty mijały, a osłona, którą stworzył Fay, coraz częściej przepuszczała krople wody. Wóz zaczął nurzać się w błotnych kałużach, woźnica kląć pod nosem, a niebo stało się prawie czarne. Nad łańcuchem górskim daleko przed nimi, oddzielającym Skyrim od Hammerfell i Wysokiej Skały, zatańczyły błyskawice.

– Komuś w Daggerfell nie wyszło zaklęcie – zażartował Fay, ale widząc, że Kurogane nie zrozumiał popularnego w Skyrim żartu o bretońskich magach z Wysokiej Skały, przestał się uśmiechać. Zamiast tego powiódł wzrokiem po niebie i z westchnieniem zdjął zaklęcie, które i tak już było praktycznie bezużyteczne. – Wybacz, zaklęcia ochronne nigdy nie były moją specjalnością. Czyżbyśmy rozgniewali Kyne? – Dodał z uśmieszkiem, a Kurogane przypomniał sobie ich krótką rozmowę w świątyni tej bogini. – Oj, zajmij się czymś innym z Shorem, czy Lorhkanem, czy w kogo tam moi rodacy wierzą…

– Jak na inteligenta, to średnio jesteś zorientowany w panteonie – mruknął Kurogane, narzucając na siebie swój płaszcz. Mag uznał, że to dobry pomysł i sięgnął po własny.

– Magowie czasem szanują jedynie Magnusa albo Julianosa – odparł Fay z cieniem wesołości w głosie. – A że większość magów ma o sobie wysokie przekonanie… to raczej mają gdzieś panteony, zwłaszcza, że trzeba całkiem sprawnego mózgu, by się orientować w nich wszystkich.

Kurogane prychnął, słysząc ten przytyk.

– Nie masz zbyt wielu przyjaciół wśród swoich, co?

Fay wyszczerzył do niego zęby, ale jego uśmiech zbladł zaraz po tym, jak gdzieś niedaleko uderzył piorun, a wraz z nim na ziemię spadła kurtyna ulewnego deszczu. Okrył się mocniej błękitnym płaszczem, którego kolor i tak przypominał już szarość. Kurogane też spróbował się ochronić przed ulewą, ale było to nadaremne. Wóz zachybotał się na boki, gdy koń wyrwał do przodu, wystraszony kolejną błyskawicą.

Pięć minut później byli zmarznięci, źli i ociekający wodą, a Kurogane pożałował tego głupiego pomysłu. Fay posłał mu bolesne spojrzenie, a Kurogane parsknąłby, widząc strumienie wody ściekające po oklapłych włosach czarodzieja mimo założonego kaptura, gdyby sam nie dygotał z zimna.

Świat pociemniał, a Kurogane ledwo widział drogę przed nimi. Wjechali na jakieś skrzyżowanie szlaków, a gdzieś za wzgórzami po ich lewej stronie migotała ciemna tafla jakiegoś jeziora. Kolejne błyskawice rozjaśniały tereny Skyrim w upiornej zabawie świateł.

Wóz nagle szarpnął i zatrzymał się, a głośne przekleństwa woźnicy sprawiły, że Kurogane niechętnie wyplątał się spod płaszcza, pod którym się kulił. Nord zeskoczył z kozła i zaczął oglądać tylne koło, kręcąc z niezadowoleniem głową. Po krótkiej, lecz wymownej chwili ciszy Kurogane westchnął i sam zszedł z wozu, przeklinając błoto, w które wpadł po kostki. Mag ruszył w jego ślady i za chwilę cała trójka pochylała się nad kołem, które najwyraźniej postanowiło zaryć się głęboko w gęstniejącym błocie. Próba wypchania wozu nie przyniosła rezultatu. Gniewne, znaczące spojrzenie woźnicy w kierunku maga jasno mówiło, co ten Nord sądzi o takich osobnikach, więc Fay przykucnął przy kole, ignorując płaszcz – i tak wszyscy byli już uwaleni w błocie – i próbował coś tam zrobić.

Kurogane pochylił się nad magiem, w sumie całkiem ciekawy – na ile ktoś może odczuwać ciekawość, a nie tylko zniecierpliwienie i wściekłość, gdy utknął pośrodku burzy i na dodatek powoli zamarza – co też czarodziej próbuje wykombinować.

Fay przyjrzał się tymczasem koleinie, w którą wpadło koło. Świeże, cuchnące błoto – Fay miał niemiłe wrażenie, że niedaleko znajdowało się pastwisko, z którego co nieco spłynęło na drogę – przykrywało starsze, wciąż jeszcze twarde zwały ziemi i błota. Ledwo widząc na oczy przez szalejącą ulewę, spróbował stopić nieco błoto. Nord na widok odrobiny ognia, wykreowanego spomiędzy palców, zaczął wyklinać czarodziejów od szkodników, którzy chcą spalić mu wóz. Niespodziewanie z pomocą magowi przyszedł Kurogane.

Żołnierz burkliwie nakazał woźnicy się zamknąć, co przyniosło skutek, a potem osłonił swoim płaszczem czarodzieja, dzięki czemu Fay mógł kontynuować robotę, nie obawiając się wody. Mag obrócił głowę ku Cesarskiemu i uśmiechnął się przelotnie z podziękowaniem.

– Rób to szybko – mruknął w odpowiedzi Kurogane, układając listę osób, przez które tu utknął, a które chciałby zabić, z cesarzem na czele. Woźnica i czarodziej plasowali się gdzieś w połowie listy.

Fay ostrożnie zaczął manipulować koleiną za pomocą ognia i lodu, w razie potrzeby utwardzając lub zmiękczając błoto, aż koleina zmieniła się w łagodny dół. Opuścił dłonie i odetchnął.

Razem wypchali wóz. Woźnica natychmiast wskoczył na kozła i popędził konia. Kurogane zdążył; magowi mokra deska uciekła spod zabłoconych butów i wyrżnąłby w tył uciekającego wozu, gdyby nie Kurogane, łapiący go za brudny płaszcz i wciągający nań.

Z ust czarodzieja posypała się cicha litania skierowana ku woźnicy. Co prawda obelgi raczej do Faya nie pasowały, ale w tym wypadku były uzasadnione. Sam Kurogane posłał nieco głośniejszą wiązankę przekleństw. Wóz potoczył się dalej, jakby nieco wolniej, a tymczasem dookoła zapadła już ciemna noc.

W końcu, gdy już było im wszystko jedno, na horyzoncie zamajaczyła się ciemna gromada chat.

– Rorikstead? – Upewnił się Kurogane, gdy kaszlnięciami poradził sobie z bolącym gardłem. Zaklął w myślach na okropny klimat Skyrim i fakt, że jego własna odporność, z której był trochę dumny, jakby się skruszyła w zetknięciu z tym miejscem. Mag, wyglądający jak siedem nieszczęść – Kurogane pewnie nie lepiej – przytaknął.

Wóz wtoczył się między domy szybciej niż w jakiejkolwiek chwili ich podróży, zupełnie jakby zrezygnowany koń odnalazł w sobie nowe pokłady energii. Zatrzymali się przed czymś, co wyglądało na krytą słomą stajnię przy małej chatce. Woźnica bez słowa wyprzągł konia, zaprowadził go do boksu i sam zniknął w chacie, trzaskając drzwiami na odchodne i krzycząc do nich, że widzą się tu rano.

Czując, że rano połamie woźnicy wszystkie kości, Kurogane zabrał siebie i swoje bagaże z wozu. Nie miał tego wiele, jako żołnierz musiał radzić sobie z jak najmniejszą ilością ekwipunku. Przyjrzał się broni i zbroi, które wraz z magiczną różdżką schowali pod derką gdy zaczynało padać, by choć trochę uchronić je od deszczu.

– Tu obok jest gospoda – powiedział do niego czarodziej.

Czyli kolejny wydatek. Kurogane przeliczył w myślach, ile będzie mu winien mag i westchnął.

– Prowadź.

Drzwi gospody, dużo biedniejszej niż ta w Białej Grani, otworzyły się ze skrzypieniem, gdy wtargali wszystko do środka.

– A któż w taką pogodę… Och, na Osiem Bóstw, wejdźcie, ogrzejcie się.

Kobiecina za kontuarem na ich widok załamała ręce.

– Biedactwa… Zaraz podam wam coś ciepłego. Pewnie chcecie przeczekać noc? Mam tylko jeden pokój, ale Za'ir zaraz wstawi drugie posłanie… Za'ir, chodź tu, patałachu!

Z ukrytego za barem zejścia prowadzącego do piwnicy, wychylił się Khajiit. Kurogane pomyślał, że to dziwne, by przedstawiciel tej rasy pracował w gospodzie, skoro znani byli z ciągot do kradzieży, ale miał teraz inne zmartwienia na głowie. Na wszelki wypadek postanowił jednak bardziej pilnować sakiewki.

– Za'ir, przygotuj posłanie i miski z wodą, koniecznie ciepłą! I podgrzej gulasz.

Usiedli, ociekając wodą, przy palenisku, tradycyjnie u Nordów zajmującego środek głównego pomieszczenia, i obserwowali jak kotowaty pracownik krząta się dookoła z wrodzoną zręcznością.

Khajiici nie przypominali żadnej z ludzkich czy elfich ras. Posiadali ludzką sylwetkę, ale ich ciała pokrywało futro, a kocie głowy i ogony nie pozwalały pomylić ich z kimkolwiek innym. Za'ir wyglądał na młodego, o ile Kurogane potrafił ocenić wiek kotów.

– Za'ir już prawie wszystko zrobił – mruczał Khajiit, skocznie przemieszczając się po gospodzie. Rękami uzbrojonymi w pazury wystukiwał dziwny rytm na każdym z blatów stolików, których dotykał od niechcenia, zajmując się poleceniami. – Za'ir będzie zadowolony, gdy dostanie zapłatę… Znów Za'ir odwiedzi Szkarłatny Dom…

– Uważaj – mruknął Fay, gdy Za'ir zniknął im z oczu. – To amator skoomy.

No tak. Kurogane postanowił bardziej pilnować sakiewki, świadomy, co ten płynny narkotyk robi z żywymi. Szkarłatny Dom musiał być jakimś znanym powszechnie miejscem rozprowadzania skoomy, zanotował sobie w myślach.

Podejrzany Khajiit wyparował jednak z umysłu Kurogane, gdy zaprowadzono go do pokoju i postawiono przed nim dużą miednicę pełną parującej wody i sloadowego mydła. Ich płaszcze i zestaw ubrań zabrała gospodyni, uprała i powiesiła przy gorącym palenisku. Gdy doprowadzili się do porządku, zjedli gulasz i obiecali solennie zapłacić właścicielce gospody – Kurogane jęknął w myślach, gdy zrozumiał, ile go to będzie kosztować – bez słowa położyli się w łóżkach.

Burza z wolna przechodziła. Leżąc w łóżku w zapasowym, lekkim ubraniu Kurogane patrzył w deski sufitu i wsłuchiwał się w odgłosy gospody. Skrzypienie drewna. Ciężkie kroki gospodyni, szorującej stoliki i podłogę. Deszcz uderzający w zewnętrzne ściany. Spokojny oddech czarodzieja, który przypadkowa osoba wzięłaby za oddech śpiącego, ale Kurogane był pewny, że mag również czuwa.

Ciężkie westchnienie kobieciny i cisza. Długie minuty, podczas których zmęczenie zaczęło dawać się we znaki. Wciąż czujny, Kurogane przymknął oczy. Nie mógł pozwolić sobie na sen. Podejrzany Khajiit, nieprzyjemny woźnica, ktokolwiek, nawet czarodziej.

Rzeczywiście Khajiici stąpali lekko, lżej niż ludzie i elfy. Gdyby Kurogane nie miał za sobą dobrych kilku lat służby, podczas której wyostrzone zmysły niejeden raz ratowały mu życie, pewnie nie usłyszałby delikatnego kroku kota. Nie otwierał oczu, próbując zlokalizować Za'ira. Kot musiał stać za drzwiami ich pokoju i próbował delikatnie je otworzyć. Nie skrzypiały, pamiętał Kurogane.

W mroku pokoju błysnęły mu niebieskie oczy czarodzieja. Na tyle na ile Kurogane widział, uśmiechał się zwycięsko.

Za'ir wkroczył do pokoju i Kurogane miał okazję zobaczyć, jak działają słynne czarodziejskie runy-pułapki.

Pokój zajaśniał bielą i bladym błękitem błyskawic, wydobywających się z okręgu nakreślonego na podłodze tuż przy wejściu. Za'ir wrzasnął miaukliwie, zatoczył się do tyłu, raczej bardziej ze strachu niż z bólu i umknął.

– Raczej już tu nie wróci – skomentował spokojnie Fay, patrząc na runę, z której wciąż wydobywające się błyskawice malały już i gasły. W oczach miał coś mroczniejszego, co Kurogane kilka razy widział u magów z Tajemnego Uniwersytetu i pomyślał, że jednak lepiej jest mieć czarodzieja po swojej stronie. – Dobrej nocy, czarny.

Noc przebiegła bez niespodzianek. Rankiem, podając im wysuszone ubrania i śniadanie, Za'ir był niezwykle potulny i grzeczny.

– Za'ir jest wdzięczny, że może służyć tak znamienitym gościom – przymilał się, a gospodyni wodziła za nim zaskoczone spojrzenie.

Kurogane zapłacił kobiecie, udając, że zapomniał o obiecanym wieczorem napiwku dla Khajiita, który nie miał odwagi o tym przypomnieć.

Rorikstead rankiem sprawiało dokładnie to samo wrażenie, co wieczorem – biednej wioski pozbawionej jakichkolwiek elementów, na których można by było zawiesić oko. Gdyby nie fakt, że znajdowała się na uczęszczanej trasie, Kurogane podejrzewałby, że nikt nie wiedziałby o jej istnieniu.

Na szczęście w oddali majaczył się już wysoki klif, na którym rozsiadała się stolica, a z jej okolic dął chłodniejszy powiew znad Morza Upiorów. W miarę im się zbliżali – woźnica, swoim zwyczajem, milczał – góry po lewej stawały się coraz wyższe, coraz częściej słyszeli pokrzykiwanie mew i sokołów, odgłosy dobiegające z portu… Wjechali do Smoczymostu, wioski leżącej pod stolicą, a Kurogane uniósł brwi, zaskoczony niezwykle starym mostem z wyrzeźbioną głową smoka; Fay wyjaśnił mu, że zbudowano go tysiące lat temu, gdy smoki władały światem. Przekroczyli rzekę Karth.

Koń zatrzymał się u podnóża klifu, przy farmie. Woźnica zeskoczył, zażądał zapłaty i oznajmił, że dalej idą sami, bo nie będzie męczył konia. Kurogane z ociąganiem wyłożył na wyciągniętą dłoń septimy. Gdy woźnica znikł, założył na siebie zbroję i przypasał miecz. Czarodziej, stojący obok z różdżką w dłoni, czekał cierpliwie w milczeniu. Od rana sprawiał wrażenie zamyślonego, ale Kurogane nie należał do osób, które zajmują się każdą najmniejszą zmianą humoru przygodnych towarzyszy, więc nawet nie poświęcił magowi ani jednej myśli.

Słońce wisiało już wysoko na bezchmurnym niebie, gdy Kurogane po raz pierwszy przekroczył bramy Samotni. Przed nim rozpostarła się szeroka ulica, po lewej na wzgórzu zobaczył cel swojej podróży – Zamek Dour – a nad ulicą rozpościerał się łuk łączący Wieżę Cesarza z murami miejskimi. Dalej zabudowa ciągnęła się aż do widocznego w dali Błękitnego Pałacu.

To tutaj Kurogane po raz pierwszy zobaczył przejaw domowej wojny – szubienicę przy murach i pieniek naznaczony zaschniętą czerwienią. Stryczek kołysał się złowieszczo na lekkim wietrze, a jakiś mężczyzna próbował odciągnąć klęczącą i płaczącą kobietę spod podwyższenia z pieńkiem. Ciała już nie było, ale łatwo było zrozumieć, że egzekucja odbyła się niedawno.

– Był zdrajcą – powiedział cicho Fay. – Otworzył bramę Ufrykowi Gromowładnemu, gdy ten przyszedł zabić króla Torryga. Zostawił żonę i małą córkę.

– Znałeś go – stwierdził Kurogane, patrząc na niego uważnie.

Fay posłał mu smutne spojrzenie.

– Znałem – przyznał, ruszając dalej. – Czasem kupował ode mnie mikstury. Wojna domowa jest okrutna. Dzieli rodziny, przyjaciół i sąsiadów. Nawet jeśli wasz Legion opanuje powstanie, trzeba będzie wielu lat, by w Skyrim zapanował spokój.

Kurogane zerknął jeszcze raz na łkającą kobietę. Mężczyzna obok, szaroskóry Dunmer, łagodnym głosem namawiał ją do powrotu do domu. Powstanie Gromowładnych musi się skończyć, pomyślał Kurogane. Właśnie dlatego tu jestem.

– Chodź – Fay bezceremonialne pociągnął go za karwasze. Kurogane prychnął, oswobodził się, ale podążył za czarodziejem, obserwując bacznie ulice, by zapoznać się z tym miejscem.

Samotnia sprawiała przyjemne wrażenie, nawet przyjemniejsze od Białej Grani. Ulice były czyste i schludne, kamienne domy, w przeciwieństwie do drewnianej zabudowy dotychczasowych miejsc odwiedzonych przez Kurogane, świadczyły o zamożności tego miejsca. Samotnia zdecydowanie zasługiwała na miano stolicy.

Na samych ulicach panowała większa różnorodność. Widział tu nie tylko Nordów, ale i przedstawicieli każdej z dziewięciu ras Tamriel. Kotoludzie Khajiici, których z reguły nie wpuszczano poza mury miast, bojąc się ich złodziejskiego stereotypu, tutaj swobodnie przechadzali się uliczkami. Argonianie, rasa jaszczuroludzi, również nie wydawała się być niepokojona. Na ulicach pokazywała się cała feeria barw skóry. Od ciemnych Redgardów z Hammerfel i szaroskórych Dunmerów, poprzez śniadość Bosmerów i zielonkawy odcień Orków, poprzez Cesarskich i Bosmerów, aż do bladych Nordów i złotoskórych Wysokich Elfów.

Nad tym wszystkim czuwało Cesarstwo Tamriel, dbające, by każdy czuł się dobrze bez względu na przynależności rasowe. Chociaż wciąż istniały niesnaski między poszczególnymi rasami, Kurogane uważał, że Cesarstwo odwala kawał dobrej roboty, utrzymując prowincje w kosmopolitycznym pokoju.

Aż dziwnym było, że Ulfryk, głośno krzyczący o wyższości Nordów i pozwalający, by w Wichrowym Tronie Dunmerzy żyli w nędzy, zakazujący zwierzoludziom wchodzić do miast, by gnili i powoli zamarzali w tamtejszym porcie, przyjmujący do swojej walki jedynie rodaków, zdobył jakiekolwiek poparcie w kraju należącym od tysiącleci do Cesarstwa.

– Vittoria Vici – Fay wskazał na ciemnowłosą, ładną Cesarską, spacerującą ulicami w drogich ubraniach. Była zbyt daleko, by go usłyszeć. – Tutejsza arystokratka, kuzynka Cesarza. Niedługo wychodzi za mąż. Nie warto jej podpadać – dodał z uśmiechem.

– Czyli już to zrobiłeś – mruknął Kurogane, dając dalej prowadzić się ulicami Samotni.

– Cóż… odrobinkę – przyznał Fay z zadziornym uśmiechem. – Ale jak się mieszka tuż obok niej… Tutaj.

Kurogane uniósł brwi. Stali przed kamiennym, dwupiętrowym domem, który rozwiał wszelkie jego wątpliwości odnośnie spłaty długu.

– Dumna Wieżyca? – Zapytał z przekąsem, wskazując na tabliczkę z nazwą.

– Nie ja ją wymyśliłem – zastrzegł Fay. – Tutaj – wskazał na okazały kompleks budynków po prawej stronie. – Znajduje się jedyna w Skyrim Akademia Bardów. A naprzeciwko mieszka Vittoria. Oficjalnie, bo zazwyczaj dom świeci pustkami, a ona spędza czas tam – wskazał na zamczysko na końcu ulicy, wyróżniające się niebieskimi dachami i kopułą. – To Błękitny Pałac, siedziba jarla Elisif Sprawiedliwej, wdowy po Toryggu.

– Jest pretendentką do tronu? – Spytał Kurogane, notując w pamięci, by dowiedzieć się jak wygląda ta kobieta.

– Normalnie powinna objąć tron po Toryggu – zgodził się Fay. – Ale norskie tradycje mówią, że jeśli ktoś wyzwie Najwyższego Króla na pojedynek i wygra, obejmuje tron. Na tym opierają się roszczenia Gromowładnych, według nich Ulfryk przejął władzę. Dla Cesarstwa i dla większości tutejszych – Fay zmarszczył czoło. – Był to mord. Ulfryk użył Thu'um, praktycznie rozrywając Torygga na strzępy, ledwo ten podniósł się z tronu.

Kurogane kiwnął głową. Czymkolwiek było to Thu'um, wyglądało na jakąś moc lub broń, która dała Ulfrykowi możliwość nieuczciwego zabójstwa przeciwnika nim zdążył dobyć miecza.

Kurogane postąpił za czarodziejem do drzwi wejściowych, spodziewając się, że Fay wyciągnie skądś klucz. Mag tymczasem po prostu położył dłoń na drzwiach, a one otworzyły się bezszelestnie. Kurogane wywrócił oczami. Magowie uwielbiali chwalić się swoimi pomysłami.

Dom był duży. Cały parter zajmowało jedno pomieszczenie, ale oddzielające poszczególne kąty grube kolumny i łuki sklepienia sprawiały wrażenie podziału. W jednym kącie znajdował się kominek, przy którym stały dwa fotele, stolik i regał z książkami. W innym znajdował się kuchenny zakątek z kredensem, paleniskiem i drewnianym stołem. Kamienne płyty na podłodze, układające się w niejasny wzór, jednocześnie ozdabiały i potęgowały chłód tego miejsca. Kurogane miał wrażenie, jakby w tym domu nie było życia. Złudzenie uciekło, gdy tylko Fay zaklęciem podpalił drwa w kominku. Odblaski ognia zatańczyły po ścianach, tworząc przytulne cienie. Kurogane patrzył, jak Fay podchodzi do dużych donic, w których rosły śnieżynki. Kolejne zaklęcie i woda zroszyła ostre liście roślin i czerwone jagody.

– Usiądź – odezwał się czarodziej, zauważając, że Kurogane nadal stoi w progu. – Zrobię ci coś gorącego do picia – dodał radośnie, zrywając kilkanaście jagód i kierując się do kredensu.

Kurogane po chwili wahania zdjął przypasany miecz i hełm, którego nosić nie cierpiał, chociaż dawno powinien się do niego przyzwyczaić. Pozbył się też karwaszy i ułożył to wszystko w kącie. Podszedł do stołu i usiadł, opierając się łokciami o gładki blat. Czarodziej ucierał w glinianym moździerzu jagody.

– Piłeś kiedyś herbatę ze śnieżynek? – Zapytał Fay, gdy miąższ był już rozdrobniony.

Kurogane zaprzeczył. Wyglądało na to, że Skyrim ma znacznie odmienną kuchnię od Cyrodil. Obserwował, jak Fay wrzuca śnieżynki do kubka i zalewa wrzątkiem. Chwilę później Kurogane dzierżył w dłoniach napój o słodkawym smaku. Rozgrzewał równie mocno jak miód czy wino, ale nie zachwycał.

– Będziesz musiał się do tego przyzwyczaić – stwierdził Fay, siadając naprzeciwko niego z własnym kubkiem. – Śnieżynki są podstawą tutejszego prowiantu dla żołnierzy. Można też je żuć, ale pomagają na krótką metę.

– Jesteś alchemikiem, tak? – Kurogane pociągnął kolejny łyk. Herbata była znośna.

– Tym zajmuję się zarobkowo – uściślił czarodziej. – W każde _Loredas_ i _Sundas_ sklep jest zamknięty, bo wybieram się po składniki. Poza tym – mag uśmiechnął się wesoło. – Zajmuję się okazjonalnym zdejmowaniem klątw z żołnierzy, dostarczaniem zapasów alchemicznych Zamkowi Dour, badaniami magicznymi… Także, niestety, będziesz mnie jeszcze czasem widywał.

Kurogane prychnął, ale kącik jego ust uniósł się w rozbawieniu. W milczeniu wypił herbatę, czując jak śnieżynki, wbrew swojej nazwie, rozgrzewają zziębnięte ciało. Wątpił jednak, że zdołałby polubić ten smak. Wymamrotał podziękowanie i wstał, mając zamiar udać się w końcu do Zamku Dour. Fay odprowadził go do drzwi i patrzył, jak Kurogane z powrotem zbiera swój ekwipunek.

– Wpadnij jeszcze czasem – powiedział cicho mag, gdy Kurogane przekraczał próg.

Kurogane obejrzał się przez ramię i zauważył, że niebieskie oczy czarodzieja pociemniały, gdy za jego plecami ogień w kominku przygasł. Zawahał się. Wcześniej uważał, że magowie przynoszą tylko kłopoty i wciąż tak sądził, więc zamierzał zaprzestać towarzystwa czarodzieja, gdy tylko dotrą do Samotni. Teraz, widząc cień smutku w tym spojrzeniu, nie był już wcale taki pewny, czy na pewno tego chce.

– Może wpadnę – mruknął na odchodne, samemu dziwiąc się swoim słowom. Cóż… Jedna wizyta raz na jakiś czas nie przysporzy mu raczej problemów.


	4. Chapter 4

Rozdział IV

Skierował się w kierunku Zamku Dour. Nikt na ulicy nie zwrócił uwagi na kolejnego żołnierza w cesarskim rynsztunku. W okolicach twierdzy Kurogane dostrzegł wysoką złotoskórą sylwetkę w ciemnej szacie maga zdobionej złotymi nićmi, chodzącą tak, jakby cały świat należał do niej.

Cóż, Altmerzy, a szczególnie Thalmorczycy, już tak mieli. Kurogane zmarszczył brwi. To była ta ciemniejsza strona dzisiejszego Cesarstwa. Odkąd podpisało Konkordat Bieli i Złota, powstrzymując dalszy zalew Altmerskiego Dominium, organizacja Thalmoru pilnowała przestrzegania zobowiązań pokoju, wizytując poszczególne prowincje i miasta cesarstwa.

Przed Wielką Wojną trzydzieści lat temu, zanim Kurogane pojawił się na świecie, wierzono w Dziewięciu Bogów. Po podpisaniu pokoju zostało ich Ośmiu. Cierniem w boku elfów był Talos, a właściwie Tiber Septim, założyciel Cesarstwa Tamriel, za swoje zasługi wyniesiony do rangi bóstwa. Dla dumnych i wyniosłych Wysokich Elfów myśl, że jakikolwiek człowiek mógłby stać się bogiem, była wręcz niepojęta, bo elfy zawsze uważały się za lepsze. Podobno miało to związek ze ich pojmowaniem stworzenia świata, gdzie elfy miały być potomkami bogów, a ludzie tylko istotami stworzonymi, nie mówiąc już o zwierzoludziach, których wiele ras elfich traktowało jak zwierzęta. Ale Konkordat to nie był tylko zakaz kultu i możliwość więzienia potajemnych wyznawców Talosa. Jedyna droga zakończenia wojny, ten upokarzający traktat, odbierała wiele ziem Cesarstwu, rozwiązywała i skazywała na śmierć Ostrza.

Ostrza byli organizacją zabójców smoków, która przybyła wraz z akavirską inwazją do Tamriel wiele setek lat temu. Zakorzeniła się w Tamriel, pozostawiając wierna swojemu akavirskiemu dziedzictwu, choć smoków już dawno nie było, a z czasem stała się elitą wojowników i szpiegów, dumą cesarza. Traktat rozwiązał Ostrza i pozbył się najwierniejszych obrońców cesarza.

Thalmorczycy na tym nie poprzestali; Mroczne Bractwo, organizacja zabójców, zostało oficjalnie zakazane na terenie Cesarstwa, rozwiązano Gildię Magów, skupiającą czarodziei w całym Cesarstwie. Uniwersytety magiczne wciąż działały, ale bez siatki powiązań nie wiodło im się najlepiej.

Kurogane wkroczył na dziedziniec, pozbywając się myśli o wojnie i jej skutkach. Na terenie zamku trwały poranne ćwiczenia; kilkunastu łuczników celowało do tarczy, a dwaj potężni mężczyźni ćwiczyli walkę na miecze. Kurogane zerknął na nich kątem oka; starszy udzielał półgłosem rad młodszemu. Z boku dziedzińca rosły Nord ćwiczył kudłatego psa.

– Kim jesteś? – Zapytał strażnik przy drzwiach, lustrując go spojrzeniem.

Kurogane bez słowa wyjął zza zbroi _signaculum_ i zdjął go z szyi. Strażnik wziął do ręki nieśmiertelnik i przyjrzał się napisom.

– Słyszałem o waszym oddziale – powiedział, marszcząc brwi. – Paskudna sprawa… Pewnie szukasz nowej roboty, co? Wejdź. Korytarzem prosto, pierwsze drzwi na prawo, tam znajdziesz legat Rikke. Powodzenia.

Kurogane rzucił oszczędne „dzięki" i wszedł do zamku. We wskazanym pomieszczeniu znalazł legata, a właściwie legatkę, bo Rikke okazała się być kobietą, Nordką o krótko ściętych włosach i surowym spojrzeniu.

– Jesteś od Cresciusa Polusa, co? – Mruknęła, przyglądając się mu krytycznie, gdy już się jej zameldował i poinformował o chęci służby. – Spodziewałam się ciebie. Smoki… – dodała ciszej, jakby do siebie. – Cóż. Dostałam list od twojego dowódcy razem z rekomendacjami. Przydzielam się od razu do trzeciego oddziału. Twoim dowódcą będzie Ardiel. O, oto i on.

Poprzez otwarte drzwi Kurogane zauważył przechodzącego leśnego elfa w zbroi dowódcy, który słysząc swoje imię cofnął się i zameldował się legat Rikke. Elf miał śniadą skórę, lekko skośne brązowe oczy i szpiczaste uszy. Ciemnobrązowe włosy spinał na karku w węzeł, a kilka kosmyków opadało luźno na jego ramiona. Wydawał się niepozorny, ale Kurogane wiedział, że drobna budowa Bosmerów jest złudna. Łuk, który Ardiel nosił na plecach, z pewnością był zabójczą bronią.

– Ardielu, to Kurogane, twój żołnierz – oznajmiła Rikke.

Elf zmierzył wzrokiem Kurogane i uśmiechnął się ni to surowo, ni to serdecznie, a Kurogane od razu poczuł do niego nić sympatii.

– Witaj w oddziale – powiedział tylko Ardiel. – Chodź za mną, pokażę ci koszary i wydam wstępne instrukcje.

– Tylko z wierzchu jest taka oschła – rzucił Ardiel, gdy już opuścili kwaterę i szli korytarzami zamku. – W gruncie rzeczy Rikke ma dobre serce. Trudno o tak dobrego legata. A więc co tam u starego Cresciusa?

– Wrócił do Cesarskiego Miasta – odparł Kurogane.

Elf skinął głową ze zrozumieniem.

– Paskudna sprawa… Ale nie będę się nad tym roztrząsał, jeśli pozwolisz. Tu są kwatery – wskazał na drzwi po lewej. – Dwa lata temu przebudowaliśmy koszary. Rikke postawiła na komfort – elf pokręcił głową z dezaprobatą, wchodząc przez drzwi. – Krótko mówiąc, duże kwatery sypialne przerobiono na małe klitki z łóżkiem. Czy to takie komfortowe, śmiem wątpić… Tutaj. Twoje to pierwsze z lewej – Ardiel wskazał mu rząd drzwi po obu stronach wąskiego korytarza.

Kurogane zajrzał do środka i rzeczywiście, kwatera była malutka. W środku znajdowało się wąskie łóżko z siennikiem, skrzynia, mała miednica, a na ścianie uchwyt na broń. Oprócz tego miejsca było akurat tyle, by móc się obrócić, było to jednak ciekawą odmianą od nocowania w kilkunastu w cesarskich koszarach.

Do końca dnia Kurogane zapoznał się z rozkładem pomieszczeń i zaznajomił z nowym oddziałem podczas treningu i wieczornego posiłku.

– Nie chcesz może psa jako partnera? – Zapytał Nord, Torsten. Kurogane widział go wcześniej z psem, który teraz ułożył się grzecznie u stóp trenera.. – Właśnie zakończyłem tresurę.

Kurogane zerknął na zwierzę. Młody, biały pies odwzajemnił spojrzenie inteligentnymi oczami.

– Pomyślę nad tym – odpowiedział Nordowi.

Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się lekko.

– Furr to dobry pies – dodał, a zwierzę zaczęło machać ogonem. – Nie znajdziesz wierniejszych psów niż te od Roztrzaskanych-Tarcz. Potrafi tropić i zna sporo komend.

– Podobno w Cyrodil legion nie może trzymać psów – spytał inny żołnierz, błękitnooki Breton, Astav, ukradkiem pochylając się, by rzucić smaczny kąsek psu. Nosił charakterystyczną ciemną bródkę, której koniec okręcał wokół palca w chwilach zastanowienia. Kurogane dowiedział się, że Astav walczył i mieczem i magią. Podobno w Bretonach płynęła elfia krew, która sprawiała, że tak wielu rodziło się z umiejętnością lepszego okiełznania magii.

– Nie można – potwierdził Kurogane, przypominając sobie koszary w Cesarskim Mieście. – Legion trzyma psy w psiarniach i wypożycza je, gdy jest potrzeba.

– Tutaj na szczęście władze zezwalają na posiadanie psa – wtrącił się Ardiel, który do tej pory siedział nad dokumentami, ignorując stygnący posiłek. – I całe szczęście, niejeden pies uratował już życia naszych żołnierzy. W tym przeklętym mrozie są prawdziwym błogosławieństwem.

– Szef nadal nie przyzwyczaił się do Skyrim? – Zapytał z błyskiem w oku Astav.

– Szef może oddelegować cię do prac polowych za bezczelne odzywki – odparł Ardiel, nie odrywając wzroku od dokumentów.

Kurogane uśmiechnął się kącikiem ust. Zerknął jeszcze raz na psa i wtedy do głowy przyszła mu pewna myśl. Zmarszczył brwi i pokręcił głową, odrzucając ją. Nie, co za durny pomysł…

* * *

Na Zamku Dour dla żołnierzy, którym zawsze dopisywał apetyt, kucharzowała tęga Nordka o miękkim sercu i ciętym języku, Frida. Kurogane, siedząc przy długim drewnianym stole naprzeciw paleniska i poznając smak steka z mamuta – dotąd nie dowierzał w istnienie tych zwierząt i sądził, że to tak naprawdę wołowina, tylko inaczej przyprawiona – obserwował jak kucharka krzątała się dookoła, w wesoły sposób odpowiadając żołnierzom.

Skądś pojawiły się też butelki argoriańskiego piwa – Kurogane uznał je za sikacza – a nawet norski miód.

– Nikt w Skyrim nie przestrzega tego zakazu – wyjaśnił mu Astav, nalewając sobie kufel niby zakazanego trunku. – To jak, jakby człowiekowi zakazać jeść chleb. Cesarz chyba zdaje sobie z tego sprawę.

Kosztując miodu, Kurogane przez chwilę zatęsknił za winem, którym powszechnie raczono się w Cyrodil. Potem wyrzucił je myśli z głowy – był w tym całkiem dobry – i skupił się na tym, by alkohol był dodatkiem do wieczerzy, a nie jej główną atrakcją.

– Powinieneś poznać tutejszych kupców i wytwórców – zagadał Astav. Wyglądało na to, że nie zraził się małomównością nowego kolegi z oddziału. – A, i zakręć się wokół Listy Szlachetnych – dodał z uśmiechem.

– Co to? – Kurogane złapał na widelec kwadratowy pierożek nadziewany drobiem i po pierwszym kęsie musiał przyznać, że było to całkiem smaczne.

– Legat Rikke to wprowadziła jakiś czas temu – wyjaśnił mu Breton, zabierając się do orzechów smażonych w miodzie. Słodyczy na stole było naprawdę niewiele, przeważały tam proste i sycące posiłki, ale jak Kurogane się dowiedział, kucharki oddane sprawie czasem przygotowywały trochę łakoci. – Ona strasznie lubi nowe pomysły i innowacje. To ma być… cóż, lista najlepszych, najbardziej oddanych sprawie żołnierzy. Za znalezienie się na liście dostaje się jednorazowy dodatek do żołdu, za osiągnięcie najlepszej pozycji Rikke obiecuje nawet mieszkanie w mieście. Gra warta świeczki. A tak poza tym – Astav spojrzał na niego z ukosa, chrupiąc orzechy. – Poznałeś się z Fayem?

No tak. Kurogane miał rację, czując, że czarodziej będzie go prześladował.

– Można tak powiedzieć – mruknął wymijająco.

– Widziałem was na ulicy – odparł wesoło Breton. – Ma sklep tu, w Samotni. Swój chłop, chociaż czasem trochę dziwny, zamknięty w sobie. Ale się nie dziwię, wiesz?

– Czemu? – Kurogane nadstawił uszu.

–Jest Nordem – odpowiedział Breton tak, jakby to wszystko wyjaśniało. – A, no tak – zreflektował się. – Wybacz, zapomniałem, że jesteś z Cyrodil. Widzisz, ja jestem Bretonem z Wysokiej Skały, u nas jest wielu magów. Tutaj natomiast nie ma tak dużo, chodzi o rodowitych Nordów. Większość z nich to prości ludzie, bez wykształcenia. Taki ktoś jak Fay pewnie musiał mieć pod górkę. Nigdy o tym nie mówił – dodał, jakby sam się nad tym zastanawiając. – Studiowaliśmy razem w Zimowej Twierdzy. Jak go próbowałem zagadywać o przeszłość, to unikał rozmowy. Ale zawsze, jak przychodzę po mikstury, to aż mu się gęba nie zamyka… jakby bał się ciszy…

– Cisza! – Nagle nad stołem zagrzmiał głos Ardiela. Niepozorny elf stanął u szczytu stołu, przy którym natychmiast zrobiło się cicho. Na twarzy elfa w służbie cesarstwa pojawił się malunek: kilka poziomych i ukośnych kresek nad lewym okiem oraz jedna pozioma pod nim, namalowane ciemnoczerwoną farbą, jako barwy wojenne. Gdyby nie cesarska zbroja, przypominałby jednego z tych leśnych łowców, o którym opowiadał Kurogane ojciec.

Puszcza Valen od trzydziestu lat należała do Altmerskiego Dominium. Niesprawdzone pogłoski mówiły o czystkach, jakie przeprowadzali Thalmorczycy w lesistej ojczyźnie swoich kuzynów. Patrząc na Ardiela, Kurogane zrozumiał, że ten człowiek zrobi wszystko, by kolejna prowincja nie została oderwana od Cesarstwa, czekając, aż znów będzie mógł walczyć o odzyskanie swojej ojczyzny.

Biorąc pod uwagę zapędy Dominium, uzyskanie niezależności przez Skyrim mogło być najgorszą decyzją polityczną w tym stuleciu. Kurogane szczerze mówiąc już nie wiedział, którą stronę konfliktu wybrały Wysokie Elfy. Z jednej strony krytykowały Gromowładnych, głównie przez kult Talosa, z drugiej przecież bunt był im na rękę.

Kurogane nie był naiwnym dzieckiem i wiedział, że Konkordat Bieli i Złota to tylko odroczenie wojny, a pozbawione opieki Cesarstwa Skyrim długo nie pocieszy się wolnością.

– Żołnierze – Ardiel nie mówił głośno, ale w jakiś sposób modulował głos tak, że ten niósł się po całej sali. W oczach leśnego elfa była dzikość, której nie okiełznały nawet cesarskie rygory wojskowe. – Dostaliśmy informację od naszego szpiega. Ulfryk planuje wysłać drobne oddziały wzdłuż Morza Upiorów, przez Zimową Twierdzę i Gwiazdę Zaranną. Zamierza przepuścić kilka ataków z bagien między Samotnią a Morthalem na nasze placówki oraz prawdopodobnie na sam Morthal, a następnie się szybko wycofać. Zamierzamy wzmocnić nasze posterunki i być gotowi na atak. Rankiem oddziały dostaną dokładniejsze wskazówki. Spocznij!

– Tak jest! – Odkrzyknęła jednym głosem kompania żołnierzy i powróciła do kolacji.

– Ech – westchnął Astav. – Wolałbym cieplejsze rejony…

– Powiedz Ardielowi, co byś wolał – burknął do niego Torsten, gryząc kurczaka. – To ci zapewni wycieczkę w ciepłe rejony swojego brzucha. Wiesz, że Leśne Elfy zjadają ciała?

– Tylko swoich zmarłych – sprostował Astav.

– Ty nie masz jakiejś elfiej krwi w sobie?

– Nawet jeśli, to bardziej altmerską niż bosmerską…

– A psia wasza elfia mać, co to za różnica?

Kurogane odłączył się od dyskusji, w której Astav zażarcie bronił swoich elfich przodków i wyszczególniał różnice anatomiczne miedzy rasami elfów. Zamiast tego pomyślał o tym, co Astav powiedział o Fayu. Trochę się irytował, bo wyglądało na to, że cień czarodzieja nie chce opuścić go nawet na chwilę, ale…

 _Jakby bał się ciszy._

Spod stołu rozległo się pomrukiwanie Furra, niezadowolonego z tego, że Torsten nie daje mu kości.

* * *

Znów było tu pusto. Fay otworzył drzwi wejściowe, nie poświęcając temu ani jednej myśli. Zaklęcia ochronne działały i nie potrzebowały jego uwagi. Dom był chłodny i ciemny, jak zwykle. Gdy drzwi się za nim zatrzasnęły, pozostawiając go w ciemności zmierzchu, mimowolnie zadrżał. Szybkim ruchem posłał iskry w kierunku kominka i dopiero, gdy ogień nadał miejscu ciepło i jasność, odetchnął.

Prawie dobrze… było za cicho. Kolejne zaklęcie poszybowało, trafiając w magiczne dzwonki zawieszone na półpiętrze. Delikatne nici zabłysły, dzwoneczki zaczęły drżeć, najpierw chaotycznie, po to by za chwilę stały się instrumentem.

Zamknął oczy, słysząc delikatną, harmonijną melodię dzwonków. Ciepło, jasno, głośno. A może powinien pójść do gospody?

Ktoś wszedł drzwiami na dole, do sklepu i teraz odezwał się dzwonek, którego metaliczny dźwięk roznosił się po całym domu. Fay rzucił płaszcz na fotel, przybrał uśmiech i zbiegł na dół, pomiędzy półki z miksturami, wiszące pęki ziół, drewniane skrzynki pełne składników…

– Wieżowa Alchemia, od składników do warzenia! – Zaśpiewał swoje bezsensowne i kiczowate hasło reklamowe, informując klienta o swojej obecności. Postąpił jeszcze krok i wypadł zza rogu. – Dzień dober…Och.

Sklep był pusty, chociaż Fay nie słyszał, by ktoś wychodził. Natychmiast rzucił zaklęcie, ale nic nie wykazało. Oprócz niego w budynku nie było nikogo.

Przecież słyszałem… Pomyślał, kierując wzrok na dzwonek. Był całkowicie nieruchomy, chociaż zazwyczaj drżał jeszcze dłuższą chwilę po aktywowaniu zaklęcia.

Fay westchnął ciężko. Chyba od tej całej ciszy zaczynał mieć halucynacje.

* * *

Kurogane dowiedział się, że żołnierze w Samotni mają na ogół większą swobodę niż ich towarzysze broni w Cesarskim Mieście. Jeśli stacjonowali i nie mieli przydziału do konkretnego zadania, mieli sporo wolnego czasu. Jak się okazało, doskonałą metodą na zebranie włóczących się do mieście żołdaków było użycie rogu, którego dźwięk niósł się po całej stolicy, która wcale nie była taka duża, przynajmniej w porównaniu do miast Cyrodil. Wojna domowa nie wybuchła jeszcze na dobre, więc posiłki czekały na swoje rozkazy, czasem wspomagając lokalnych strażników.

Do miasta prowadziła tylko jedna droga, gdyż otoczona murami Samotnia leżała na klifie. Nie było możliwości, by zaatakować ją inaczej niż głównym traktem – od wschodu i północy przepaść, a od zachodu góry chroniły Samotnię. Miasto było idealną twierdzą.

Właśnie z tego powodu Kurogane miał czas, by po kolacji przespacerować się ulicami. Zmierzch zapadł już dawno i Cesarski musiał przyzwyczaić się do krótkich północnych dni. W tych rejonach Skyrim, zapewne przez bliskość pustynnego Hammerfell i umiarkowanej Wysokiej Skały, rzadko leżał śnieg.

Znów przyjrzał się głównej ulicy, wokół której skupiały się sklepy i karczma. Chociaż kusiło go, by zajrzeć do tej ostatniej, wiedział, że nie może. Bladym świtem – chociaż przy tych warunkach klimatycznych blady świt był pewnie dużo później niż na południu – mieli wyruszyć.

Kurogane przygotował już swój ekwipunek, by rankiem być gotowy do wymarszu. Starannie wyczyścił oręż i przejrzał zbroję, upewniając się, że nie zniszczyła się w żaden sposób, a potem zapakował prowiant i mikstury do plecaka.

Z tego co wiedział, mikstury leczenia zostały uwarzone przez Faya. Słyszał, jak tutejsi żołnierze chwalili jego eliksiry, narzekając natomiast, że nie oferuje on innych usług medycznych i po uzdrowiciela rzucającego odpowiednie zaklęcia muszą posyłać do Błękitnego Pałacu.

Przeprowadzając w myślach inspekcję bagażu, spacerował dalej ulicami, a nogi zaniosły go same w okolice Akademii Bardów. Bezwiednie zerknął na ciemne okna Dumnej Wieżycy. Mag pewnie już spał… A zresztą, dlaczego w ogóle Kurogane się nad tym zastanawia?

Prychnął i ruszył szybszym krokiem, stanowczo mijając posiadłość. Podszedł prawie pod sam Błękitny Pałac. Jak każdy inny budynek w mieście, był zbudowany z ciemnoszarego kamienia, tylko niebieski dach oznaczał się od innych.

Ponieważ za Błękitnym Pałacem były już tylko mury, musiał cofnąć się i znów przejść obok Wieżycy. Spojrzał w górę, na czyste niebo błyskające błękitno-zielonymi zorzami i dostrzegł ciemną sylwetkę opierającą się o barierkę balkonu.

Czarodziej go nie zauważył. W świetle małej lampki stojącej na balustradzie, oświetlającej jedynie część jego szaty, dłonie oraz zarys twarzy, Kurogane dostrzegł jedynie, że mag ma na sobie czarną, prostą szatę. Patrzył gdzieś ponad dachami domów.

Kurogane chciał już się wycofać, gdy dotarły do niego słowa z pewnością nieprzeznaczone dla niego.

– Obiecałeś, że wrócisz, Ashuro – szepnął smutno Fay, ale z powodu ciszy panującej na ulicy Kurogane słyszał go doskonale. – Dlaczego wszyscy, którzy składają mi tę obietnicę, łamią ją?

Czarodziej odwrócił się i już chciał wejść do środka, gdy zahaczył łokciem o lampkę. Spadła, przez moment jaśniejąc w powietrzu, aż uderzyła w ziemię, roztrzaskując szkło i wylewając olej, który od razu zapłonął. Fay odwrócił się, zaklął głośno i wychylił się zza barierki, by sprawdzić szkody i wtedy właśnie dostrzegł Kurogane.

– Och – Fay spłoszony zerknął to na niego, to na mały pożar. Potem wpadł do domu, by za parę sekund wypaść głównym wejściem. – Niezdara ze mnie – dodał przesadnie wesoło, zaklęciem gasząc pozostałości lampy. – Spacerujemy po nocach, co?

– Jeszcze wcześnie – Kurogane wzruszył ramionami, po czym zastanowił się, po co w ogóle się tłumaczy.

Zapadła kłopotliwa cisza.

– To… – zaczął Fay. – Um… Co u ciebie?

– Wyruszam jutro na misję – odparł Kurogane.

Fay pochylił się i zaczął zagarniać strzaskaną lampę w poły swojej szaty.

– To chyba dobrze, nie? – Mruknął. – A dotąd?

– Gwiazda Zaranna.

– Och. To… miła wioska.

Kurogane zmarszczył brwi, słysząc dziwny ton czarodzieja. Mag pozbierał to co miał pozbierać, jakimś cudem nie kalecząc rąk, i pozbył się tego zaklęciem.

– O czymś nie wiem? – Zapytał unosząc brew.

– Nie, wszystko w porządku – odparł szybko Fay. – Powodzenia. Nie wiem, czego się życzy żołnierzom… Bezproblemowych przeciwników, którzy sami wchodzą pod miecz?

– Wygodnych butów – odparł Kurogane z kamienną twarzą, chociaż zadrżał mu kącik ust. – Myślę, że… szybko wrócę – dodał, chociaż było to zupełnie nie w jego stylu.

Fay spojrzał na niego jakoś dziwnie, a potem uciekł wzrokiem.

– Mam nadzieję – powiedział z fałszywą wesołością. – Nie miałeś okazji jeszcze spróbować kawy, jaką parzę.

– Czego? – Kurogane zmarszczył brwi.

– Taki napój z Hammerfell. Robi tu furorę.

– Aha – Kurogane chyba miał na razie dość kulinarnych wynalazków tych stron Cesarstwa. Mimo to, patrząc w oczy Faya i mając w głowie podsłuchane słowa, nie potrafił odmówić. Przeklął w myślach czarodzieja. Pewnie rzucił na niego urok. Z takimi to zawsze były problemy. – Więc spróbuję po powrocie.

Fay uśmiechnął się do niego szczerze, a jego oczy pojaśniały. Jeszcze raz życzył powodzenia i zniknął za drzwiami Dumnej Wieżycy. Kurogane stał jeszcze kilka sekund, patrząc przez okna jak wnętrze rozjaśnia się światłem. Potem ruszył do Zamku Dour, mając nadzieję, że złapie kilka godzin snu.

Wkroczył do koszar, odprowadzany ponurym spojrzeniem wartownika, któremu niestety przypadła warta aż do świtu w mroźną noc. Kurogane zdążył już się dowiedzieć, że to najgorszy rodzaj warty i należy cały czas się ruszać, bo gdy nad ranem staje się najzimniej, wcale nie tak trudno o nieobudzenie się z drzemki.

No i nie należy podpadać Ardielowi, bo to jego ulubiony rodzaj kary. Jednak Leśne Elfy to barbarzyńcy.


	5. Chapter 5

Rozdział V

Wyruszyli bladym świtem, żegnając Samotnię w milczeniu. Przed oddziałem równo kroczących wojowników uciekały górskie kozice, a później, gdy zeszli na niziny, zające i jelenie. Kierowali się drogą na Morthal, a gdy słońce wzeszło już wyżej na niebo, Ardiel zezwolił na śpiew. Kurogane szybko załapał proste słowa rytmicznej norskiej pieśni. Dopiero gdy do ich ust zaleciał odległy jeszcze zapach mokradeł, nastała cisza.

Zbliżali się do Morthalu, ich pierwszego przystanku. Przekroczyli most na rzece Hjaal, która nim kończyła swój bieg w Morzu Upiorów rozgałęziała się i tworzyła mokradła. Morthal leżał nad jedną z odnóg rzeki. Był rybacką wioską, rozłożoną nad zatoczką, pełną łodzi, drewnianych pomostów i platform, smrodu ryb i wody, a nade wszystko wilgoci.

Ardiel po rozmowie z tutejszym dowódcą oddelegował dziesięciu mężczyzn do pozostania w tym miejscu. Wybrani obdarzyli go ponurym spojrzeniem. Kurogane wcale im się nie dziwił.

Oddział ruszył dalej. Za Morthalem droga skręcała łagodnym łukiem na północ. W miarę upływu czasu powietrze stawało się coraz zimniejsze, ziemia coraz twardsza, a śnieg rozgościł się już na dobre na tych terenach.

Czasem zza zaspy wyskoczył im biały zając lub śnieżny lis. Kurogane narzucił mocniej na ramiona płaszcz otrzymany od Hroldana. Inni również otulili się mocniej okryciami, ale rodowici Nordowie wydawali się bardziej odporni na mróz. Ardiel, z szyją i ustami owiniętymi grubym wełnianym szalem, mruczał coś niepochlebnego pod nosem.

– Nienawidzi zimna – Astav spojrzał na idącego przed nimi dowódcę z czymś na kształt złośliwości na zaczerwienionej od mrozu twarzy. – Mówią, że…

Kurogane nigdy nie dowiedział się, co Breton chciał mu powiedzieć, bo Ardiel nagle zatrzymał się i uniósł dłoń. Oddział zamarł w bezruchu, jedynie dłonie cicho powędrowały do rękojeści mieczy i majdanów łuków.

Za skałami po ich lewej stronie zaskrzypiał śnieg, a potem zza nich pojawiło się tam stworzenie, w którego istnienie Kurogane dotąd powątpiewał.

Mamut, kilkakrotnie wyższy od człowieka, pokryty długim brązowym futrem, patrzył na nich dość zdziwiony. Jego ciosy, które na pewno były dłuższe niż Ardiel, a może nawet długością dorównywały rosłym Nordom, wyglądały na potężne. Stał kilkanaście metrów od oddziału i na razie nie podejmował żadnej akcji, chociaż po nerwowych ruchach trąbą Kurogane domyślał się, że bydle nie czuje się bezpiecznie.

– W tył – rzucił cicho Ardiel. – Powoli. Nie prowokować. Rozglądać się na boki, ale na litość Ósemki, bez gwałtownych ruchów. Skoro jest tu mamut, pewnie jest i gigant.

O tych istotach Kurogane też słyszał i nie były to dobre wieści. Humanoidalne istoty, podobno dość głupie, zrobiły sobie z mamutów odpowiednik bydła i nie były zadowolone, gdy ktoś niepokoił ich trzodę. Jedno uderzenie ich maczugą i można było pożegnać się z życiem.

– Wolno – powtarzał elf, gdy cofali się. – Jeszcze trochę. Musimy go obejść bokiem.

– A myślałem, że da się na nie polować – mruknął Astav, posłusznie krocząc w tył.

– Tylko wtedy, gdy masz potężny łuk, dobre oko i bardzo szybkie nogi – odparł cicho Torsten, nie spuszczając oczu ze zwierzęcia. – I naiwniaka, który będzie odwracał uwagę, gdy ty będziesz szył.

– Gdzie znajdę takich naiwniaków?

– W Komnatach Umarłych.

Kurogane jednym uchem słuchał przekomarzania się, również obserwując mamuta i otoczenie, ale to Ardiel pierwszy dostrzegł giganta.

– Nasza lewa, jakieś pół mili stąd – oznajmił. Kurogane zerknął w tamtym kierunku i dostrzegł ogromne ognisko strzelające iskrami w niebo. – Nie zauważył zamieszania. Ma tam jeszcze dwa mamuty. Jeśli zauważy, że tego brakuje, zacznie go szukać. Jeszcze dziesięć metrów w tył i skręcamy w prawo.

Według rozkazów dowódcy ominęli szerokim łukiem gigantyczną wersję zagubionej owcy, nurzając się po pas w zaspach. Dopiero dobre kilkaset metrów dalej wrócili na drogę po to, by natknąć się na rozgałęzienie.

– Do Gwiazdy Zarannej idzie się w prawo – Ardiel wskazał kierunek. – Idąc w lewo dojdziemy do naszego ostatniego posterunku. Uważajcie, to są już tereny wpływów Gromowładnych. Tutaj się rozstajemy. Ja z wybraną wcześniej grupą idę na posterunek. Reszta pod dowództwem Torstena zmierza do Gwiazdy. Rozejrzycie się w okolicy, a potem wróćcie do nas. Jeśli natkniecie się na pojedynczych Gromowładnych, brać ich żywcem i dostarczyć na posterunek… Przynajmniej jednego. Jeśli zauważycie większy oddział, obozowisko, wycofać się i natychmiast nas o tym poinformować. Liczę na was.

Kurogane wraz z resztą pokiwał głową.

– Uważajcie na siebie, żołnierze – Ardiel skinął im głową i ruszył wraz z połową oddziału w lewo.

Torsten ruszył w prawo, gestem nakazując reszcie iść za sobą. Szli w ciszy, wsłuchując się w wycie wiatru i skrzypienie śniegu pod ich własnymi stopami. Nawet Astav wydawał się skupiony.

Z północy tchnął lodowaty wiatr od Morza Upiorów, a wkrótce ich oczom ukazała się mieścina nad jego brzegiem, dla Kurogane praktycznie niczym nieróżniąca się od poprzedniej. Z tego co wiedział, to miejsce żyło z rybołówstwa, o czym świadczyły łodzie przy brzegach i wynędzniały stateczek przy pomoście. Drugą metodą zarobku były tutejsze kopalnie. Najważniejszym z punktu widzenia Cesarstwa obiektem był mały port, który w rękach Gromowładnych był doskonałym punktem wyjścia do poprowadzenia armii drogą morską w pobliże Samotni.

– Stać – rzucił Torsten krótko. Na rozkaz pierwszy zareagował pies, który od początku wyprawy trzymał jego nogi. Biały Furr prawie zlewał się z otoczeniem, zwłaszcza, że nie wydawał żadnych dźwięków. – Astav, zaklęcia.

Mag bitewny postąpił krok naprzód i odsłonił usta, które do tej pory chronił połami płaszcza. Lekko wyciągnął przed siebie dłoń w rękawiczce i wypowiedział inkantację, której słowa umknęły Kurogane, jakby jakaś siła nie pozwalała mu ich zrozumieć.

Nie stało się nic, jedynie Breton rozglądał się dookoła czujnie i bardzo dokładnie. To chyba było coś, o czym Kurogane słyszał – wykrywanie aury. Podobno czarodziej potrafił za pomocą zaklęcia ujrzeć otaczającą człowieka lub zwierzę aurę, nawet, jeśli dzieliła ich jakaś przeszkoda. Zakładał, że zaklęcie ma ograniczony zasięg i raczej nie da się utrzymywać go w nieskończoność, bo wtedy żaden mag nie dałby się podejść, a żołnierz słyszał już o morderstwach wśród czarowników.

– Na północy, nad brzegiem, kilka osób – odezwał się w końcu Astav, marszcząc brwi w skupieniu. – Na wschodzie poza miastem spora grupa. Na północnym wschodzie zwierzęta… Poza tym ludzie w mieście.

– Dobra robota, kończ – Torsten posłał magowi oszczędny uśmiech. Astav zamknął oczy z wyraźną ulgą.

Kurogane dostał rozkaz sprawdzenia wybrzeża. Wraz z ponurym Nordem ruszyli w tamtym kierunku. Kurogane obstawiał, że trafili im się rybacy i po obejściu łukiem miasta, oczywiście ciągle zachowując czujność, okazało się, że wcale nie pomylił się tak bardzo.

Na grubych krach przy brzegu stał w rozkroku młody chłopak i włócznią rzucał w duże, gruboskórne, ociężałe zwierzę ze sporymi kłami. Cios był celny: grot wbił się głęboko w pierś zwierzęcia, które zaryczało głośno z bólu. Używając płetw, które zwierz posiadał zamiast łap, próbował zaszarżować na swojego oprawcę, ale nie był w stanie dogonić szybkiego chłopaka.

– Co to jest, do cholery? – Zapytał cicho Kurogane, patrząc jak kolejna włócznia trafia do celu; chłopak sięgnął po trzecią by dobić zwierzę.

Nord rzucił mu ciężkie spojrzenie.

– Horker.

Przez chwilę patrzyli, jak chłopak zręcznie oprawia upolowaną górę mięsa, a potem ruszyli dalej. Przeszli spory kawał nad brzegiem, omijając stadko horkerów, które nie niepokojone przez nikogo wylegiwało się na ciemnym piasku i gdy uznali, że wszystko jest w porządku, postanowili zawrócić.

Do posterunku dotarli bez przygód. Kurogane szczerze ucieszył się na widok płonącego ogniska i namiotów, a także uwiązanych koni strzygących uszami. Na ich powitanie poderwał się grzejący przy ognisku Furr.

– No, zmiataj – mruknął Kurogane, próbując ignorować łeb psiska wciskający mu się pod zmarzniętą dłoń, ale i tak w końcu pogłaskał Furra. Zwierz, zadowolony z odrobiny uwagi, wrócił do ognia.

W namiocie dowódcy Ardiel pił parującą śnieżynkową herbatę. W milczeniu wysłuchał ich raportu.

– Grupa na wschodzie to byli pracownicy kopalni – oznajmił im później. – Na razie ani śladu obozowisk Gromowładnych, ale śpijcie czujnie. Jutro udamy się do tutejszego jarla.

Na ustach elfa pojawił się lekko złośliwy uśmieszek.

– Szefie, zamierzasz go załatwić? – Spytał poważnie Astav, wchodząc do namiotu z dzbanem gorącej wody. Za nim wsunął się Torsten, powstrzymując psa przed wpadnięciem do środka. Bezskutecznie.

– Nie będziemy wdawać się w bezsensowną walkę, o ile nie będzie to koniecznie –odparł Ardiel, zabierając naczynie. – Jeśli uda nam się przejąć Gwiazdę pokojowo, będzie najlepiej. Mamy na niego parę haków, a i zastępstwo szybko się znajdzie. Torsten, pójdziesz ze mną. Jeśli jarl nie będzie chciał współpracować…

– To sobie z nim porozmawiam – dokończył Torsten.

– Zabiorę jednego człowieka, reszta będzie tutaj. W razie ataku macie być gotowi. Nie chcę by ten oddział się zmniejszył – Ardiel powiódł po nich surowym wzrokiem. – Macie być skuteczni.

Ledwo przebrzmiało ostatnie słowo, do namiotu ktoś wpadł. Kurogane ledwo go kojarzył: to był mizerny człowieczek, żołnierz, który nigdy się nie odzywał.

– Dowódco, od wschodu podchodzą dwaj Gromowładni, są uzbrojeni.

– Rozumiem – Ardiel odłożył kubek i sięgnął po łuk. Bez pośpiechu założył cięciwę. –Astav?

Mag zamknął oczy w skupieniu.

– Konie – powiedział nieobecnym głosem po chwili milczenia, umysłem będąc daleko. – Nie chcą atakować całego oddziału… – szeptał, swoją magią próbując rozwikłać zamiary wroga. – Chcą odciąć nas od posiłków. Raczej zwykli szeregowi.

– Dość – powiedział stanowczo Ardiel, patrząc na Bretona.

Astav odetchnął i otwierając oczy oparł się o stół.

– Zachowywać się tak jak zwykle. Nie robić zbędnego zamieszania – powiedział dowódca. – Załatwmy to po cichu.

Elf wyszedł spokojnie z namiotu, a reszta podążyła jego śladem, by potem udawać, że gotuje przy ognisku, sprawdza stan ekwipunku, dogląda konie czy robi cokolwiek innego, jednocześnie ukradkiem trzymając dłoń na broni.

Kurogane miał okazję zobaczyć swojego dowódcę w akcji. Elf spacerował przez obóz, zajrzał do jednego z namiotów, poprawił nogą obsunięty na bok kamień z kręgu ogniska, pogłaskał mimochodem psa… gdy tylko znalazł się poza polem widzenia potencjalnych wrogów, mijając wysoką skałę przy skraju obozowiska, przypadł do ziemi. Powoli, bezszelestnie wspiął się po zlodowaciałych kamieniach, zaszył w mizernej kępie roślin na szczycie…

W ciszy, która nagle zapanowała w obozowisku, Kurogane usłyszał nikły świst strzały.

Z niedaleka, może dwudziestu metrów od obozowiska, usłyszał zduszony jęk. Potem jakby próbę wyciągnięcia miecza z pochwy… i wszystko ucichło.

Gdy żołnierze zbliżyli się do skraju obozowiska, dostrzegli dwa nieruchome ciała lezące w miękkim puchu. Jedna strzała trafiła prosto w oko, druga – w pierś. Martwi nosili futrzane kaftany z błękitnym pasem materiału biegnącym od ramienia aż do kolan. Jeden nie zdążył wyjąć topora, gdy dosięgła do strzała, drugi zginął z mieczem wysuniętym do połowy.

– Nie będę więcej dogryzał szefowi – mruknął Astav, nadal blady po użyciu magii umysłu.

– Pozbądźcie się ciał – Ardiel zsunął się ze skały, zakładając łuk na plecy. –Zarządzam podwójną wartę. W razie potrzeby atakować bez rozkazu, tylko z rozsądkiem. Ważni oficerowie noszą niedźwiedzie albo wilcze skóry – dodał patrząc na Kurogane. – Ich brać żywcem. Trzymać konie blisko. Astav, sprawdzaj okolice co pół godziny. Wszyscy, wybrać łuki od kwatermistrza. Ty – wskazał podbródkiem na człowieka, który poinformował go o zwiadowcach. – Bierz najszybszego konia, tego białego, i poinformuj naszych ludzi w Morthalu o sytuacji. Natychmiast. Odmaszerować.

Kurogane udał się po łuk. Odruchowo sprawdził jego stan i zawiesił sobie na plecach. Zabrał dwa tuziny strzał i dotknął ich ostrych grotów opuszkiem palca.

Noc była nerwowa, przebiegła jednak bez ataków. Kurogane z ulgą powitał świt. Gdy dzień rozpoczął się na dobre, Ardiel wezwał go do siebie.

– Możesz iść ze mną? – Zapytał bez ogródek elf. To nie była prośba, tylko zapytanie o stan fizyczny, umożliwiający sprawną walkę. Kurogane czuł się doskonale, kiwnął więc głową.

Świerzbiły go ręce i miał ochotę trochę pomachać mieczem. Ardiel kiwnął mu głową z szacunkiem. Elf upewnił się, że oddział jest w gotowości i wie co robić, a potem ruszyli.

Wkroczyli do miasta główną drogą, o ile dało się tak nazwać zasypaną śniegiem ścieżkę. Tutejsi strażnicy zastygli na swoich stanowiskach, obserwując ich uważnie. Władzę nad nimi miał tutejszy jarl. Widząc jak przybysze z herbem Cesarstwa na tarczach – wzbijającym się w niebo smokiem – idą pewnie w stronę siedziby jarla, napięli się, ale nie atakowali. Ludność, która dotąd kręciła się dookoła, nagle zanikła, kryjąc się w domach.

– Czego chcecie? – Zapytał strażnik przy drzwiach Białej Komnaty, patrząc z pewną obawą na niewysokiego elfa o niezruszonej twarzy i towarzyszących mu dwóch potężnych wojowników.

– W imieniu Cesarza Titusa Mede Drugiego żądam rozmowy z jarlem Skaldem Starszym – oznajmił pewnie Ardiel, gdy już przedstawił się i wymienił swoje stanowisko.

Strażnik zawahał się, ale patrząc na elfa odsunął się na bok.

– Na Talosa – usłyszał jeszcze Kurogane, by wchodzili. – To nie skończy się dobrze…

To nie była Smocza Twierdza jarla z Białej Grani czy Błękitny Pałac. Tutejszy jarl mieszkał w drewnianym budynku, trochę tylko większym od tutejszych chat. Tradycyjne norskie palenisko, tutaj w formie okrągłej, ogrzewało parter. Poza nim znajdował się tu jedynie zajęty tron na podwyższeniu, dwoje drzwi i dwie pary drewnianych schodów.

Na ich widok mężczyzna uniósł się z tronu, a raczej drewnianego fotela. Kobieta w granatowych szatach, zapewne nadworny mag, zerkała to na niego, to na przybyszy z wyraźnym niepokojem. Poza nią nie było tu ani jednego strażnika.

– Nie mogę powiedzieć, że cieszę się z tej wizyty – odezwał się sucho Skald. – Czego chcesz, sługo Cesarstwa?

– Według prawa Cesarstwa jesteś winny zdradzie, zatajaniu informacji i podburzaniu do mordów – Ardiel wystąpił do przodu, stając tuż przed tronem. – Wolą Cesarza jest osądzenie cię. Ustąp ze stanowiska jarla Gwiazdy Zarannej, a ja zabiorę cię do Samotni, gdzie w imieniu Cesarstwa legat Rikke wyda wyrok.

– Cesarstwo – splunął Skald. – Czemu powinny was interesować losy tej ziemi? Stajecie nam na drodze. Gardzę wami.

– Dziwna to wdzięczność, gryźć rękę, która od tysiącleci was karmi i chroni – odparł sucho Ardiel. – Nie jesteś głupi, Skaldzie. Pomyśl.

– Chroni? Jak? – Żachnął się jarl. – Odbierając nam nasze dziedzictwo? Nie będziesz mnie obrażał, elfi wypłoszu. Może i język masz ostry jak swoje uszy, ale rozumowi tego brakuje. Moi ludzie wyniosą was stąd… na mieczach. To możesz przekazać swojemu Cesarzowi.

– Tego właśnie chcesz? – Zapytał cicho Ardiel, patrząc prosto w oczy Norda. – Rzezi? Ilu twoich ludzi trenowało latami, nim poszło w pierwszy bój? Ilu przed tym konfliktem biło się z kimś lepszym od bandyty czy pijaka w gospodzie? Ilu pracuje w kopalniach i na łodziach, gdy tylko ma wolne od waszej musztry? Nie jesteś głupi, powtarzam.

– Niech ich los cię nie martwi – odparował jarl, ale z mniejszym entuzjazmem. Milczał przez chwilę. – Ci chłopcy to rybacy i górnicy, masz rację – zgodził się niechętnie, wyglądając na pokonanego argumentami. – Ale co stanie się z tym miejscem, jeśli ustąpię?

– Zrobimy wszystko, by było lepiej. Nikt nie chce wojny – Ardiel odezwał się nieco łagodniej. – Handel z Samotnią znów zaistnieje, wiem, że tu brakuje. Twój urząd przejmie Brina Merilis.

– Och, ona – jarl pokręcił głową z westchnieniem. – Cóż.. – Skrzywił się, a potem uśmiechnął bez wesołości. – No tak, ona… mogę powiedzieć, że ona potrafi dowodzić. Raczej nie doprowadzi tego miejsca do większej ruiny… Dobrze, elfie – Skald Starszy ciężko westchnął. – Kapituluję. Robię to tylko dla dobra moich ludzi. Moglibyście ich zarżnąć bez wysiłku, wiem o tym. Wydam im ostatni rozkaz. Nie oczekuj jednak od nich wierności, sługo Cesarstwa. Nie ucieszą się.

– Ucieszą się, jeśli zrozumieją, że dla nich wojna już się skończyła.

Jarl nie odpowiedział. Spojrzał za to na czarodziejkę.

– Madeno – odezwał się cieplej. – Zawsze służyłaś mi dobrą radą. Wiem, że leży ci na sercu los tego miejsca. Zrób to, co uważasz za słuszne.

Kobieta kiwnęła głową. Ardiel zmierzył ją długim spojrzeniem, a potem nakazał jarlowi iść przed sobą do wyjścia. Kurogane dostrzegł ledwo widoczny w rękawie elfa krótki sztylecik. Jednak ostrożności nigdy za wiele.

* * *

Kurogane był zaskoczony, jak sprawnie udało się przejąć mieścinę. Stacjonujący tu żołnierze byli w przeważającej większości strażnikami miejskimi, jedynie kilku oponowało się twardo za Gromowładnymi. Ci pierwsi byli zadowoleni, że znów powrócą do standardowej roboty, co wskazywało na to, że wcale nie wierzyli tak mocno w Ulryka jak ich były jarl. Drugim Ardiel dał wybór: albo porzucają broń i wracają do domów w Gwieździe, albo z niej odchodzą – dziś bez szwanku, lecz nikt nie będzie ich oszczędzał przy następnym spotkaniu. Prawie wszyscy wybrali drugą opcję. Skald przebywał w ich obozie pod strażą.

Wieczorem Gwiazda Zaranna miała nowego przywódcę. Czarodziejka oświadczyła, że jest tylko doradczynią w sprawach, które nie dotyczą polityki i nie widzi problemu w zmianie władzy, o ile nowa jarl będzie troszczyć się o to miejsce.

Wichrowe Wzgórze, tutejsza gospoda, była biedna, ale miała zapas miodu. Kurogane wstąpił tylko na jeden mały kufel, chcąc spędzić tu jedynie kilka minut. Na nic więcej nie mógł sobie pozwolić, nie na służbie. Oprócz niego tylko tutejszy pijaczyna spędzał wieczór w gospodzie, reszta mieszkańców przeżywała zmianę w swoich domach.

– Nie ufam wam – zaznaczyła gospodyni za barem, stara Nordka. – Ale szanuję, żeście nie rozlali krwi.

– Skald postąpił rozsądnie – odparł Kurogane. Po zastanowieniu zapłacił kobiecie podwójną cenę, przez co jej oblicze złagodniało i zaczęła traktować go jak normalnego klienta.

Siedział i sączył miód. Po raz pierwszy od kilku dni jego myśli pobiegły do Faya. Co czarodziej teraz robił? Był koniec tygodnia, pewnie zbierał ziela w górach czy coś…

– Słoneczko – zachrypiał lokalny pijaczek do gospodyni. – Nie da pani na kreskę kufelka miodu jeszcze? Dla najlepszego klienta w historii jej gospody?

– Pieprzysz – mruknęła kobieta, szorując kufle szmatą. – Ty najlepszy klient? Głupiś. Najlepszy to był ten Płynący-Rytuał, niech mu ziemia lekką będzie.

Kurogane nadstawił uszu, słysząc znajome nazwisko. Nordowie przywiązywali dużą wagę do swoich nazwisk i raczej wszyscy noszący to samo byli ze sobą powiązani więzami krwi.

– Któż to? – Zapytał mimochodem, prosząc o drugą kolejkę. Gospodyni ochoczo nalała mu miodu, widząc złote monety, które żołnierz przesunął po blacie w jej stronę.

– A taki jeden – mruknęła, ale widać było, że ma ochotę rozmawiać. Kurogane nie cierpiał takich osób, które jak raz zaczęły gadać, tak nigdy nie kończyły, nie zdając sobie sprawy, że męczą rozmówcę. Mag był wygadany, ale przynajmniej wiedział, kiedy przestać. Dziś gospoda była jednak pusta, a potrzeba rozmowy była najwidoczniej silniejsza od niechęci do jego przynależności do Legionu.

– To było dobre dwadzieścia lat temu, a ten chłopak był tu stałym gościem. Co wieczór przychodził, a moja kiesa pękała w szwach – kobieta westchnęła. – Mężem to był kiepskim, bo wszystko przepijał, ale mi to na rękę było… widzisz, tu nigdy interes nie szedł za dobrze, za mało ludzi, tylko na lokalnych pijaczkach mogę zarobić – dodała z rozbrajającą szczerością. – Ale – głos nagle jej się zmienił i Kurogane dostrzegł w jej oczach coś podobnego do niechęci. – Ale z taką żoną…

– Co z nią było nie tak? – Kurogane chciał naprawdę dowiedzieć się o tych ludziach jak najwięcej, bo teraz zmieszanie czarodzieja, gdy żołnierz wspomniał o wyruszeniu do Gwiazdy, nagle zaczynało mieć sens. Kurogane nie lubił być niedoinformowany.

– Nie była stąd – oznajmiła gospodyni takim tonem, jakby była to największa zbrodnia na świecie. – Przywiózł ją nie wiadomo skąd… Chłopy się za nią oglądały – mruknęła z zadziwiająco świeżą zawiścią. – Długie włosy, brązowe oczy, delikatna taka. I chorowita. Co się pracy dotknęła, to potem to odchorowała. Nie dziwię się, że jej chłop ciągle pił. No i któregoś razu jak stąd wyszedł w nocy, to już do domu nie wrócił.

– Napadli go? – Zapytał Kurogane, odruchowo kojarząc tę sytuację z tawernami z doków Cesarskiego Miasta, gdzie łatwo można było dostać nożem pod żebra..

– Gdzie tam – żachnęła się kobieta, machając ręką. – Tu? Kto? Teraz to może, ale wtedy? Zamarzł. A ona została sama z dwójką dzieciaków. Chyba z sześć wiosen mieli, chłopcy, bliźniacy. Też dziwni jak ona. No jak jej mąż umarł, niech mu ziemia lekką będzie, to i ona długo nie pociągnęła.

– Co się stało z dziećmi? – Zapytał ciszej Kurogane. Nie był mistrzem wyobraźni, ale nie trudno było mu ujrzeć dwójkę dzieci o niebieskich oczach i potarganych włosach, trzymających się za ręce pośród śniegów. Wyobraźnia dokładnie odmalowała smutek, który Kurogane już kilka razy widział na twarzy czarodzieja.

– Mieszkała tu krewna ich ojca – kobieta wzruszyła ramionami. – Zabrała jednego dzieciaka i wyjechała. Nie wróciła nigdy. Drugi tu został. Jarl miał wysłać go do Pękniny, do sierocińca, ale to był środek zimy i nie dało się podróżować. No i trafił tutaj – skrzywiła się, wskazując wnętrze gospody. – Ja już swoje dzieci wychowałam i kolejnego, a zwłaszcza takiego dziwaka, nie chciałam. Miał tu kąt i chleb. A wiosną mieli go wysłać tam gdzie jego miejsce, ale nikt nie chciał go zawieźć, bo to szmat drogi… Ale pojawił się tamten czarodziej. Spytał, czy może zabrać dziecko. Powiedziałam, że może go nawet utopić, to nie mój dzieciak.

Kurogane poczuł gniew, słysząc ostatnie zdanie. Spojrzał w oczy kobiecie, która nagle spłoszyła się, wystraszona jego wzrokiem.

– Tak tylko powiedziałam – pośpieszyła z usprawiedliwieniem. – No gdzież, dziecko topić… Zabrał go i tyle go widziałam. Może to i lepiej – powiedziała ciszej i jakby do siebie, a jej głos złagodniał. – Źle by mu się tu żyło. Tu nikt nie ufa magii, a to dziecko…

Kurogane spojrzał w kąt gospody, ciemny i zimny, dziś cichy… _Jakby bał się ciszy._ I nagle zapragnął znaleźć się z powrotem w Dumnej Wieżycy, pośród zapachu śnieżynek i w blasku ognia trzaskającego w kominku. Nie dokończył miodu – i tak nie powinien go zamawiać. Wstał i wyszedł w ciemność i mróz, czując zdradzieckie ciepło w ciele.

– Nie myślcie sobie, że Cesarstwo wygra – ktoś syknął do niego z ciemności. Kurogane natychmiast położył dłoń na rękojeści broni, ale tutejszy mężczyzna z twarzą otuloną szalem nie próbował go atakować. Opierał się o ścianę, ledwo widoczny. Dyszał ciężko, a jego przygarbiona postawa mówiła o zaawansowanym wieku. – Zabiliście mi syna.

– Każdy sam wybiera swój los – odparł Kurogane chłodno.

Mężczyzna nie odpowiedział. Kurogane ruszył do koszar, które zajęli na tę noc, wiedząc, że nie powinien ich w ogóle dzisiaj opuszczać. Ardielowi nie umknął ten fakt i Kurogane wiedział, że pewnie dzisiaj podpadł dowódcy. Był jednak gotowy ponieść konsekwencje – znał swoje umiejętności i wiedział, że poradziłby sobie z zagrożeniem w postaci lokalnych awanturników, a potrzebował odrobiny rozrywki. Z perspektywy czasu uznawał to za wartościową wizytę – dowiedział się czegoś o osobie, która ostatnio zagościła w gronie jego znajomych i wcale nie chciała je opuścić.

Podejrzewał, że to Fay był dzieckiem pozostawionym w gospodzie, na łasce i niełasce jej właścicielki. Sierotą obdarzoną magią, której nikt z Nordów nie chciał przygarnąć pod swój dach.

Poczuł gniew na tamtych ludzi, na kobietę z gospody, chociaż wiedział, że teraz już było to nieważne. Niezwykle jednak go ciekawiło, kim był tajemniczy czarodziej, o którym wspomniała ta kobieta.

Pomyślał, że gdy wróci do Samotni, powinien złożyć wizytę pewnemu czarownikowi, chociaż dotąd zaklinał się, że będzie go unikał. Syknął z rozdrażnieniem na samego siebie, zdając sobie sprawę, że stanowczo zbyt dużo myśli o Fayu. Wszystko przez ten miód.


	6. Chapter 6

Podczas pisania tego fanfika nie ucierpiał żaden koń – przynajmniej w ostatecznej wersji tekstu. :)

Rozdział VI

Rankiem nad Gwiazdą Zaranną załopotały cesarskie flagi, poza tym jednak – co zawsze dziwiło ludzi szukających sensacji – nie zmieniło się nic. Ludzie, rozglądając się niepewnie, powrócili do swoich zajęć, a po jakimś czasie życie zaczęło wracać na właściwe tory. Ardiel zostawił tu dwójkę ludzi pod władzą nowej jarl, a potem wraz z resztą powrócił na posterunek.

– Nie myśl, że nie zauważyłem – mruknął elf do Kurogane, gdy maszerowali drogą. – Po powrocie do Samotni dowalę ci wartę przed zamkiem. A teraz… – nagle Bosmer zatrzymał się w pół kroku i nastawił uszu.

Z obozowisku zabrzmiał róg. Jeden krótki sygnał ostrzegawczy.

– Biegiem.

Ruszyli; obaj w lekkiej zbroi potrafili biegać szybko, ale w tej kwestii wrodzone zdolności elfa i lekkość jego broni sprawiły, że wkrótce przegonił Kurogane. Gdy Kurogane dotarł do obozowiska i wyciągnął miecz, Ardiel już klęczał na śniegu i szył do wrogów.

Dłoń elfa co rusz sięgała do kołczanu pełnego upierzonych strzał. Spora grupa Gromowładnych – na oko około czterdziestu – atakowała obozowisko z tą słynną norską odwagą, o której Kurogane wiele słyszał. Nie zastanawiał się jednak nad umiejętnościami wrogów, nie było na to czasu.

Skoczył w środek walki. Srebrny Smok świsnął w powietrzu i spotkał się z ostrzem topora, ześlizgnął się po nim, ale Kurogane już odskoczył, wyprowadził następne cięcie zanim Gromowładny podniósł z powrotem ciężką broń. Miecz spotkał się z odsłoniętą skórą gardzieli, zagłębił w niej, tworząc fontannę gorącej, parującej krwi, ale Kurogane już wyszarpywał go z wciąż żyjącego przeciwnika, by skrzyżować miecz z nacierającym z boku mężczyzną. Blok, cięcie, blok… Odskoczył, miecz przeciwnika minął jego pancerz o cal. Wytrącony z równowagi Gromowładny nie zdążył unieść miecza w górę, gdy strzała z elfiego łuku przeszyła mu czaszkę.

Blisko Astav bawił się świetnie, jedną ręką z mieczem parując uderzenia, drugą rzucając zaklęcia. Przeciwnicy odbijali się nagle od niewidzialnej tarczy, rzucali się w popłochu do ucieczki z oszołomionymi magią oczami albo atakowali własnych sojuszników, bełkocząc jakieś bzdury.

Torsten siekał wszystkich na prawo i lewo mieczem, a od czasu do czasu niezwykle celnie rzucał toporkiem. Całości zniszczenia dopełniał Ardiel, którego strzały prawie nigdy nie chybiały, i reszta wyszkolonych żołnierzy.

Kurogane nie myślał, tylko walczył. I chociaż szala zwycięstwa przechylała się na korzyść legionu, nie byli bezstratni: milczący posłaniec leżał niedaleko ogniska z prawie odrąbaną toporem głową … Kurogane akurat odparowywał cios kolejnego Gromowładnego, gdy nagle ktoś zaatakował go od tyłu. Ostrze prześlizgnęło się po jego ramieniu, ale nie przeszkodziło mu to w zadaniu ostatecznego ciosu przeciwnikowi przed sobą.

Srebrny Smok wbił się głęboko w trzewia Norda. Ostrze wyszło plecami, lśniąc w zimowym słońcu czerwoną posoką. Kurogane wyszarpnął je i ruszył na tego, który ośmielił się go zranić, ale okazało się, że tamtego już nie było, a przynajmniej nie duchem.

Astav z jakimś dzikim błyskiem w oku sprawiał właśnie, że Gromowładny podrzynał sobie gardło własnym mieczem. Cierpienie dławiącego się krwią Norda – ostatniego na polu bitwy pełnym trupów – skrócił Ardiel, strzelając litościwie prosto w oczy.

– Koniec – powiedział cicho elf.

Kurogane opuścił broń, rozglądając się dookoła. Dopiero teraz odczuł piekący ból w ręce, ale jedno zerknięcie upewniło go, że miecz nie przebił zbroi, a trafił w nieosłoniętą pancerzem część ramienia, obdarzając go niewielką i płytką szramą.

Po dłoni spływała mu krew, ale nie sądził, że to jego własna rana tak krwawiła, raczej posoka należała do któregoś z przeciwników. Ignorując powierzchowne zranienie, ruszył, by wraz z towarzyszami broni pozbyć się ciał – Gromowładnych spalić, a swoim siedmiu poległym towarzyszom usypać kurhany.

Dopiero gdy przenosił kamienie i świat nagle pociemniał, a Astav przytrzymał go ramieniem, klnąc głośno, Kurogane zrozumiał, że miecz musiał być pokryty trucizną.

* * *

– Niech ich szlag – mruknął Ardiel, krążąc niespokojnie po namiocie i patrząc na postać wojownika na posłaniu. Gorączkujący Kurogane spał niespokojnie. – Astav?

– Mamy zapas mikstur od Faya – odparł czarodziej ponuro. – Nie znam się na alchemii tak jak on, mogę podawać antidota losowo, licząc że któreś będzie odpowiednie na tę truciznę… Ale to może go zabić. Próbowałem go leczyć magią, ale trucizna wciąż krąży w jego krwi. Jakiś nowy wynalazek, nie znam go.

Ardiel przykrył oczy dłonią.

– Jak szybko dasz radę się z nim skontaktować? Przeżyje do jego przybycia?

Bretoński mag zerknął na uśpionego Kurogane, marszcząc brwi i nerwowo owijając bródkę wokół palca.

– Tak – zawyrokował. – Trzeba mu podawać miksturę wzmacniającą co godzinę.Mam lustro magiczne…

– Więc na co czekasz? Ruszaj.

Astav wypadł z namiotu, a elf ciężko westchnął.

– Nie waż się tu umierać – burknął do wojownika. – Masz jeszcze wartę do odpracowania. Pilnuj go – dodał jeszcze do Furra, który od kilku godzin leżał przy posłaniu chorego.

* * *

Jeśli chodził o przywiązanie do innych ludzi, Fay na ogół podchodził do tego bardzo ostrożnie. Uśmiechał się, żartował, ale zazwyczaj trzymał na dystans i nikomu nie pozwalał do siebie się zbliżyć, mając w pamięci wszystkie niespełnione obietnice, które mu złożono i które wciąż sprawiły mu ból.

Kilka osób już obiecało mu, że wróci. Czekał więc, aż w końcu tracił nadzieję, albo dowiadywał się, że nie musi już czekać, bo ta osoba nie będzie w stanie nigdy do niego wrócić.

Ojciec kiedyś mu obiecał, że opowie mu straszną historię, gdy tylko wróci wieczorem z gospody. Podekscytowany Fay nie spał prawie całą noc, a gdy rankiem do ich chaty zapukał strażnik i nie siląc się na delikatność oznajmił, że jego ojciec zasnął w rowie i nigdy już się nie obudził, sześcioletni Fay najpierw poczuł rozczarowanie, że nie będzie opowieści, a dopiero potem dotarło do niego, że taty już nie ma.

Nieco później mama obiecała mu, że gdy już wyzdrowieje, zabierze go i jego braciszka na coroczne świętowanie w Samotni, na spalenie kukły Króla Olafa… ale mama nigdy nie przestała kaszleć, aż w końcu kaszlała całą noc, by przed świtem ucichnąć na zawsze.

Ponura ciotka, której Fay zawsze się bał, obiecała, że zabierze i jego, gdy tylko urządzi się w nowym domu gdzieś daleko poza Skyrim. Jego braciszek obiecał mu, że będą zawsze razem i ta rozłąka jest tylko chwilowa.

A potem Ashura, potężny czarodziej, który dał mu dom i miłość, naukę i wychowanie, obiecał dorosłemu już Fayowi, że postara się powrócić jak najszybciej z wyprawy, która miała zmienić jego życie – wyprawy, która miała rozwikłać tajemnicę, nad którą Ashura głowił się od wielu lat.

Fay zacisnął zęby i zaczął robić to co lubił, bawić się magią i alchemią w pięknym domu w Samotni, zarabiać na życie prowadząc dochodowy interes i jednocześnie próbując ukryć przed sobą samym tęsknotę, samotność i rozczarowanie.

Nigdy więcej nie spotkał Yuui'a ani ponurej ciotki, której imienia już nie pamiętał. Szukał ich po całym kontynencie, używając najsilniejszych metod magicznych, ale nigdy nie poczuł żadnej iskry, żadnego magicznego sygnału świadczącego o ich obecności. Ashura również przepadł jak kamień w wodę.

A teraz Fay stał przed taflą lustra magicznego, patrząc w oczy bretońskiego zaprzyjaźnionego maga i próbując pojąć, że ten, który złożył mu następną obietnicę, umierał w obozowisku pośród śniegów Gwiazdy Zarannej, zatruty jakąś przeklętą nową trucizną.

* * *

Czuł się kiepsko. Po pierwsze, było mu gorąco, po drugie, miał wrażenie, że ktoś wyssał z niego energię. A po trzecie, czyjaś ręka bawiła się jego włosami, drażniąc go niemiłosiernie.

– Przestań – wychrypiał, po czym otworzył oczy, by dostrzec swoje nemezis. – Co ty tu robisz?

Fay uśmiechnął się do niego głupkowato. Niebieskie oczy, chociaż teraz rozbawione i pełne ulgi, były podkrążone i zdradzały zmęczenie.

– Pilnuję cię, żebyś sobie większej krzywdy nie zrobił, Czerwony Smoku – odparł radośnie Fay. Siedział z podkulonymi nogami obok posłania Kurogane i teraz na odmianę zaczął bawić się jego palcami. Kurogane stwierdził, że nie ma tyle sił, by odgonić smukłe palce od swoich własnych.

– Dlaczego – zakaszlał. – Kurwa, Czerwony?

– Chyba przez tę gorączkę – odparł Fay. – Przypominasz pomidora.

– Debil – odburknął Kurogane, zamykając oczy. Oddychał głęboko, zdając sobie sprawę, że w gruncie rzeczy cieszy się z obecności tego czarodzieja. – Znowu ratujesz mi skórę?

– Dokładniej rzecz biorąc, narządy wewnętrzne – uściślił Fay. – Uwierz, nie było łatwo.

– Nie powinieneś zbierać ziółek w górach?

– Mamy Middas.

– Gdzie, kurwa, uciekło mi pół tygodnia? – Zapytał Kurogane, doskonale pamiętając, że poszli w bój w Sundas, ostatni dzień siedmiodniowego tygodnia, i to rankiem.

Fay znów zaczął bawić się jego włosami, na co Kurogane przystał, chociaż nie obyło się bez cierpiętniczego westchnienia i obelgi.

– Było źle – przyznał cicho Fay. – Mało nie zajeździłem konia, ale i tak zanim tu dotarłem, ledwo oddychałeś.

– Smok nie dał rady, to myślisz, że jakaś byle jaka trucizna by dała radę mnie zabić? – Wychrypiał Kurogane, kaszląc. – Kto w ogóle zatruwa miecze? Kurwa…

– Nie klnij tak – upomniał go łagodnie mag. – Wracasz ze mną do Samotni.

– Mam misję, kretynie – odparł Kurogane, otwierając oczy.

– Pogadałem sobie z Ardielem, wysyła cię na urlop – odrzekł Fay, szczerząc się. – Ale coś mówił, że jak tylko poskładasz się do kupy, to masz do odwalenia całonocną wartę.

Kurogane mruknął coś na temat dowódcy i tego, co myśli o jego matce.

– A, nie ja jeden tu się o ciebie zamartwiam – dodał Fay.

Kurogane lekko się uniósł, by spojrzeć na wnętrze namiotu. Oprócz nich był tu tylko biały pies, który na jego widok zaczął merdać ogonem.

– Przeklęte psisko – mruknął z dozą sympatii Kurogane. Fay posłał mu radosny uśmiech.

– Jest przeuroczy. I krzywi się tak samo jak ty, gdy czuje zapach śnieżynkowej herbaty. W sumie… Może zamiast Smoka mam nazywać cię Pieskiem? Duży Piesek i Mały Piesek, zgrana kompania!

– Pieprz się, co?

* * *

Kurogane zaczynał odnosić wrażenie, że jest przeklęty. Najpierw cholerny smok w okolicach Białej Grani, który zabił mu oddział z Cesarskiego Miasta, potem zdradziecka trucizna w ranie zadanej przez jakiegoś fagasa, który nie potrafił honorowo walczyć… A na dodatek czarodziej, który nie potrafił się od niego odczepić, a który teraz siedział za nim na koniu i obejmował go ramionami, tłumacząc, że nie jest tak dobrym jeźdźcem jak on i że nie powinien siedzieć z przodu.

Kurogane szczerze mówiąc nie widział logiki w tym rozumowaniu, bo gdyby Fay był tak fatalnym jeźdźcem jak opowiadał, to tak inteligentne zwierzę jak koń pozbyłoby się go na pierwszym zakręcie, zamiast dowieźć w rekordowym czasie z Samotni do Gwiazdy Zarannej. Mimo to nie wnikał w ten tok myślenia, bo mag, który wręcz przytulał się do jego pleców i ramion, okrytych dziś tylko ubraniem i płaszczem, a nie zbroją przytroczoną do siodła, promieniował przyjemnym ciepłem.

Kurogane zwalał rumieńce na rzecz gorączki, którą nadal odczuwał, burczał na maga, który chyba nie potrafił trzymać się w siodle kolanami – albo przynajmniej udawał, że nie umie – ale nie zrobił nic, by przeciwdziałać takiemu stanowi rzeczy.

Zresztą, gdy Fay siedział z przodu, to również byłoby mu tak ciepło, bo musiałby otoczyć czarodzieja ramionami, by sięgnąć do krótkich cugli… Wróć, dość.

Koń prychnął, potraktowany lekko ostrogą, i ruszył odrobinę szybciej.

– Jak twoje…? – Zapytał Kurogane, gdy przypomniał sobie o poparzeniach. W końcu nie on jeden w tej historii obrywał, prawda?

– Wszystko się wygoiło – zamruczał Fay, kładąc podbródek na ramieniu Kurogane. Jego włosy załaskotały szyję żołnierza. Kurogane obrócił lekko głowę, by rzucić jakąś ripostę. Przez chwilę patrzył z bliska w twarz człowieka, który niespodziewanie – chociaż musiał przyznać, że upierdliwie skutecznie – stał mu się bliski.

I kto wie, co mogłoby się wydarzyć, gdyby nie to, że na trakt znikąd wyskoczył włóczęga z nożem, chrapliwym głosem żądając pieniędzy w zamian za życie. Kurogane ciężko westchnął, widząc człowieka, który ewidentnie pchał mu się pod miecz. Ramię, mimo że rana zagoiła się dzięki leczniczym eliksirom, nadal pobolewało i nie miał zbytniej ochoty walczyć z bandytą, który najwidoczniej nie przyjrzał się wcześniej swoim niedoszłym ofiarom.

– Ja się nim zajmę – Fay odsunął się i zeskoczył sprawnie z konia.

Wtedy Kurogane miał okazję podziwiać maga zniszczenia w akcji. Astav walczył mieczem i subtelną magią iluzji, manipulując umysłami przeciwników. Fay nie bawił się w półśrodki. Kula ognia wielkości wiadra pomknęła ku bandycie, który rozdziawił usta i podjął prawdopodobnie najrozsądniejszą decyzję w swoim dotychczasowym życiu, mianowicie zaczął uciekać.

Kurogane od razu dostrzegł, że Fay nie ma zamiaru zmienić włóczęgi w kupkę gorącego popiołu, chociaż sądząc po sile zaklęć, z pewnością byłby w stanie to zrobić. Ogniste kule i lodowe kolce mijały kluczącego między drzewami uciekiniera o cal, tak dokładnie, że świadczyło to o tym, jak doskonale Fay musiał panować nad magią. Na koniec w stronę bandyty poleciał fioletowo-biały piorun, który rozpłynął się w powietrzu tuż za plecami mężczyzny, a także mały ognisty pocisk, podpalający za długi płaszcz.

Finałem spektaklu był pokrętny taniec bandyty między krzakami, próbującego zgasić tlący się rąbek tkaniny.

– Myślę, że następnym razem zastanowi się dwa razy – odparł spokojnie Fay, ale w oczach tańczyły mu złośliwe ogniki.

Kurogane po raz kolejny utwierdził się w przekonaniu, że z magami były same kłopoty, ale do jego uporządkowanej opinii o tego typu osobach doszedł pogląd, że magowie stanowią całkiem niezłe źródło rozrywki.

Z uśmiechem na ustach wyciągnął dłoń ku Fayowi, pomagając mu z powrotem usiąść w siodle za sobą.

* * *

– Dowiedziałem się czegoś – odezwał się Kurogane, gdy dzień zbliżał się ku końcowi. Wciąż byli w drodze; zwolnili, by dać odpocząć koniowi, aż w końcu zatrzymali się na chwilę. Chwila ta zaczynała się przeciągać, aż w końcu Fay zaproponował nocleg.

Byli już bliżej Samotni, więc nie było tak zimno. Z ziemi zniknął śnieg, zastąpiony przez trawę i krzewy. Znajdowali się nad jednym z dopływów rzeki Karth, do Smoczymostu a potem Samotni nie było już tak daleko, mimo to Kurogane ucieszył się z propozycji.

Ramię rwało tępym bólem, a gorączka zaczęła powracać, chociaż nie powiedział o tym Fayowi. Teraz rozmową próbował odwrócić uwagę od objawów, które mag mógłby dostrzec, gdyby się na nim skupił.

– Czego? – Zapytał Fay, układając krąg z kamieni i poprawiając stos gałęzi czekający na rozpalenie. W Skyrim ognisko było niezbędne, by przetrwać noc; w Cyrodil Kurogane przyzwyczaił się do obozowania w ciemnościach, by nie przykuwać uwagi.

Kurogane zawahał się. Do głowy przychodził mu tylko jeden temat, ale nie wiedział, czy powinien go poruszać. Dając sobie czas do namysłu, zdjął z konia juki. Zwierzę, dotąd obciążone nie tylko zbroją, ale i futrzanymi śpiworami, obrzuciło go wyjątkowo inteligentnym i oburzonym spojrzeniem.

– W Gwieździe Zarannej odwiedziłem gospodę – powiedział powoli, obserwując reakcję Faya. – Nazywała się… Wichrowe Wzgórze.

Płomyk, który pojawił się między palcami Faya, zgasł. Mag zacisnął zęby i jeszcze raz spróbował rozpalić ognisko.

– Co słychać u starej Hildy? – Zapytał, ale głos mu lekko zadrżał.

Kurogane pożałował, że zaczął temat, ale nie było już odwrotu. Podszedł do czarodzieja i ukucnął obok niego, poprawiając polana i chrust.

– Teraz spróbuj… Jeśli mówimy o tej samej osobie, to opowiedziała mi pewną historię.

– Dzięki, nigdy nie pamiętałem jak to się ustawia – mruknął Fay. – Cóż… Zawsze była gadatliwa.

– Jak długo tam byłeś? – Zapytał Kurogane, patrząc jak drwa płoną jasnym płomieniem, gdy okazało się, że Fay nie ma zamiaru powiedzieć nic więcej.

– Prawie dwa lata – wyszeptał Fay, również spoglądając w ogień. – Nie wspominam tego zbyt dobrze. Tam zawsze… było zimno. I cicho. Nocami bałem się, że zamarznę, tak jak…

Pochylił nisko głowę, sprawiając, że włosy zasłoniły mu oczy.

– I tak nikomu tam nie byłem potrzebny – powiedział ledwo słyszalnie. – Nikt nie chciał magicznego dziecka. Wszyscy obiecywali, że po mnie wrócą i nigdy nie wracali.

– Ja wróciłem – odpowiedział Kurogane, nie zastanawiając się nad słowami, które same popłynęły z jego ust.

Fay poderwał głowę i na niego spojrzał. Niebieskie oczy lśniły w świetle ogniska, niebezpiecznie wilgotne, ale na ustach pojawił się uśmiech.

– Sam musiałem się po ciebie pofatygować, czarny – odparł drżącym głosem Fay.

– I tak bym wrócił.

Fay roześmiał się, a Kurogane nie był w stanie oderwać od niego oczu.

– Cieszę się – odpowiedział Fay szczerze.

– Ja też – przyznał Kurogane, myśląc o Cesarskim Mieście, gdzie nigdy nikt na niego nie czekał, o pustej klitce w Zamku Dour, w której pomieszkiwał, a w końcu o zimnych nocach Skyrim, podczas których miód swoim ciepłem pozorował ciepło płynące od drugiego człowieka. – Ja też, magu, ja też.

* * *

– No chodź – Fay ciągnął go przez Samotnię, mając gdzieś konwenanse i to, że poważanemu żołnierzowi Legionu nie wypada być tarmoszonym jak niegrzeczne dziecko, które nie chce iść za matką. – Musisz się przewietrzyć, spacer dobrze ci zrobi!

Kurogane wywrócił oczami, ale nie oponował. Wrócili kilka godzin temu, Fay zakwaterował go u siebie i nie chciał słyszeć o opuszczeniu Dumnej Wieżycy dopóki nie upewni się, że żołnierz zażyje nową porcję odtrutki i mikstur wzmacniających. A kiedy dowiedział się, że Kurogane dotąd nie zwiedził ich słynnej latarni morskiej, położonej za Samotnią nad samym Morzem Upiorów, nalegał na spacer.

– Myślisz, że nigdy nie widziałem latarni morskiej? – Prychnął Kurogane, samemu się dziwiąc, że pozwala się tak ciągnąć przez stolicę. – W Anvil jest jedna…

– Ta jest ładniejsza niż ta w Anvil – stwierdził stanowczo Fay. – Zobaczysz, że ci się spodoba. Chyba, że źle się czujesz – nagle zatrzymał się i spojrzał niepewnie na Kurogane.

I chociaż w tym momencie zaistniała doskonała okazja, by wymigać się od spaceru, Kurogane stwierdził, że czuje się świetnie. Koniec końców wyszli z Samotni, przeszli pod nią, a właściwie pod klifem na którym znajdowała się większa jej część, minęli port i wyszli na mało uczęszczany trakt prowadzący nad morze.

Latarnia była masywną budowlą o kwadratowej podstawie, z której wyrastała okrągła wieża obrośnięta bluszczem. Fay przywitał się z latarnikiem, starszym mężczyzną o pooranej wiatrem twarzy i zaciągnął Kurogane na samą górę.

Na szczycie znajdowało się ogromne ognisko, którego ogień nocami był z pewnością widoczny na wiele mil. Teraz było wygaszone, chociaż wciąż czuć było ciepło bijące od żaru i nie do końca spalonych gałęzi. Fay oparł się o kamienną barierkę i wpatrzył w morze.

– Lubię tu przychodzić – przyznał. – Wiesz, dlaczego to morze nazywa się Morzem Upiorów albo Morzem Duchów?

Kurogane spojrzał na zamglone, lodowate wody. W oddali widział lodowe góry, a brzeg skuty był krami.

– Nie mam pojęcia – przyznał zgodnie z prawdą.

– Nordowie byli pierwszą ludzką rasą, która osiedliła się w Tamriel – odpowiedział mu Fay, patrząc w przestrzeń. – Przybyli z dalekiej Atmory, a jako pierwsi uczynili to Ysgramor i jego Pięciuset Towarzyszy, wojownicy nieznający strachu. Gdy Ysgramor płynął, wraz z nim płynęli na swoich statkach jego synowie. _Łodzie upstrzyły cały brzeg, ale Ysgramor nie ujrzał wśród nich łodzi swego krewniaka Yngola_ – zacytował nagle Fay. – Yngol został uwięziony przez morskie duchy… Nie wiem, czym są, ani jak wyglądają. Ysgramor walczył z nimi przez wiele tygodni w okropnej burzy. Gdy w końcu się uspokoiła, znalazł jedynie łódź swojego syna i innych jego towarzyszy. W zemście zabił tuzin tuzinów morskich duchów… Poległym usypał kurhan… _Były to pierwsze Dzieci Niebios, które na zawsze odeszły z Tamriel._

Kurogane spojrzał w oczy niebieskie jak niebo i pomyślał, że nigdy nie chciałby widzieć kurhanu, który by je skrył na zawsze.

– Wracajmy do domu – szepnął Fay, odwracając się ku niemu. – Robi się zimno.

– Liczę, że zaproponujesz kawę.

– Zawsze i wszędzie, czarny.


	7. Chapter 7

Rozdział VII

Kurogane po raz pierwszy miał okazję zobaczyć więcej Dumnej Wieżycy. Dotąd bywał jedynie na parterze, pełniącym rolę kuchni, jadalni i salonu. Dziś Fay pokazał mu piwnicę, w której mieściła się jego alchemiczna pracownia – pachniało tam ziołami i czymś, czego Kurogane nie umiał nazwać – oraz sklepik. Ze względu na to, że teren był pochyły, piwnica po części stawała się parterem, dzięki czemu do sklepu można było wejść przez boczne drzwi, nad którymi wisiał szyld. W piwnicy mieściło się jedno mniejsze prywatne pomieszczenie, w którym znajdował się cud norskiej myśli technicznej, mianowicie mała łaźnia. W Zamku Dour również taka się znajdowała, a Kurogane zaczął przekonywać się, że mieszkańcy Skyrim mieli łeb na karku, gdy je wymyślali, zwłaszcza, gdy wracał z nocnej warty i potrzebował rozgrzania się.

Ze sklepu przechodziło się na parter, a stamtąd na piętro. Kurogane odkrył tam dużą, wygodną sypialnię. W przeciwieństwie do jego wąskiego, rozklekotanego łóżka pokrytego siennikiem i wyprawionymi skórami mającymi już wiele lat, Fay spał niemalże po królewsku w dużym łożu z kolumienkami, przykrytym prawdziwą pościelą.

Oprócz łoża, którego Kurogane zaczął mu po cichu zazdrościć – trzeba było zostać gryzipiórkiem, a nie żołnierzem, podszepnął mu jakiś złośliwy głosik w głowie – w pokoju znajdowała się drewniana szafa, dwie komody i skrzynia przy łóżku, a także spory sekretarzyk, na którego blacie leżało kilka obitych w skórę ksiąg, szczelnie zamknięty kałamarz, pęk piór i trochę pergaminów. Na posadzce leżały dywany. Elementem, który najbardziej przykuł uwagę żołnierza był wysoki regał z książkami, których ilość świadczyła o zamożności czarodzieja.

Oprócz sypialni na piętrze znajdowały się jeszcze dwa pomieszczenia. Fay pokazał mu pracownię magiczną, niewielkie miejsce ze stołem do zaklinania i następną porcją książek, a także kilkoma broniami. Kurogane z zainteresowaniem przetoczył między palcami żelazny sztylet, który promieniował ciepłem, a w półmroku żarzył się jak węgle. Fay wyjaśnił mu, że planuje w przyszłości poszerzyć działalność o zaklęte przedmioty, na razie jednak ćwiczy swoje umiejętności.

– Potrafiłbyś zakląć mój miecz? – Spytał Kurogane z zainteresowaniem.

– Tak – odparł Fay. – Ale mój obecny poziom nie dałby takiej mocy zaklęciu, jakiej byś chciał. Na razie zaklinam sztylety i biżuterię, na miecze jeszcze przyjdzie czas.

Ostatnie pomieszczenie było zamknięte na klucz. Fay mimochodem stwierdził, że nie należało do niego. Kurogane nie drążył tematu, chociaż domyślał się, czyj był ten pokój.

Kawę wypili siedząc na pościeli. Wynalazek Redgardów okazał się ciemnym, gęstym napojem, którego pierwszy łyk był nieprzyjemny, ale Kurogane stwierdził, że jest na dobrej drodze do polubienia kawy, czego nie mógł powiedzieć o śnieżynkowej herbacie.

– Czyj jest ten pies? – Zapytał nagle Fay.

– Należy do Torstena, to on go wyszkolił – odparł Kurogane, patrząc na gęste fusy na dnie swojego kubka i zastanawiając się, czy warto prosić o drugi.

– Torsten szkolił wszystkie psy Legionu w Samotni, ale zwykle je oddawał po zakończeniu szkolenia – wyjaśnił mu czarodziej, samemu delektując się kawą z wyraźną przyjemnością. – Myślałem, że dał go tobie.

– Proponował mi to – przyznał Kurogane. – Ale stwierdziłem, że nie chcę psa, biorąc pod uwagę, że nie wiem jak długo zostanę w Skyrim – dodał, po czym prawie ugryzł się w język.

– Och… No tak – dobry humor Faya prysł jak bańka mydlana. Uśmiechał się, ale już kompletnie nieszczerze. – Wybacz, zapomniałem. Twoim domem jest w końcu Cesarskie Miasto, prawda?

Kurogane pomyślał o stolicy Cyrodil, najwspanialszym mieście Cesarstwa, z jego dzielnicami otaczającymi kołem Wieżę z Białego Złota, siedzibę cesarza. O Dzielnicy Handlowej, gdzie kwitły interesy najlepszych wytwórców. O Dzielnicy Świątynnej, gdzie ogromny posąg smoka przypominał o ofierze ostatniego cesarza z dynastii Septimów.

O Arenie, gdzie gladiatorzy szukali sławy i złota, o Placu Talosa, który wciąż nosił tę nazwę mimo usunięcia posągu boga, a w końcu o małym domu w Elfickich Ogrodach, na który ojciec Kurogane pracował w pocie czoła przez wiele lat. Od śmierci matki dom stał pusty, bo Kurogane musiał mieszkać w koszarach. Nie pamiętał, kiedy ostatni raz przekroczył próg tamtego miejsca.

– Tak – odparł krótko, chociaż czuł, że jego słowa są nieszczere.

Był żołnierzem Cesarskiego Legionu. Nie miał domu.

* * *

Oddział wrócił po tygodniu. Kurogane ten czas spędził wykonując rozkazy legat Rikke, które niebezpiecznie przypominały stanowisko służącego – przynieś, podaj, pozamiataj – albo patrolując ulice. Rozdzielił dwie burdy uliczne, złapał złodziejaszka – Argonianin z krzywym pyskiem – odkrył w dokach nielegalny składzik skoomy… Krótko mówiąc, ze służby wywiązywał się znakomicie, a przy tym znajdywał czas na wizyty w Dumnej Wieżycy.

Dziwne, że w tak krótkim czasie Kurogane przywykł do obecności tego dziwaka. Czasem spotykali się w Pod Mrugającym Ślizgaczem, tutejszej gospodzie i pili wino, czasem Fay wpadał na debilny pomysł i go gdzieś zaciągał, a czasem po prostu wpadał do Zamku Dour z pakietem nowych mikstur i zagadywał.

Ba, nawet Fay skłonny był do takiego poświęcenia – chociaż Kurogane rozpatrywał to w kategoriach upierdliwości – by dotrzymać mu towarzystwa podczas karnej, samotnej warty przy wrotach Zamku Dour, którą obiecał mu Ardiel.

– Idźże spać – mruknął Kurogane po raz dwudziesty. Dwa księżyce, Masser i Secunda, wisiały wysoko na niebie obleczonym w błękit i zieleń zórz. – Jak rano dosypiesz nie tego co trzeba do mikstury leczniczej, to cię powieszą za trucicielstwo.

– Z takimi kontaktami w Legionie? – Fay wyszczerzył zęby w uśmiechu. – Nie pozwoliłbyś na to, mój bohaterze!

– Zaraz sam cię powieszę – zagroził Kurogane. – Wymyśliłem dla ciebie nowe norskie nazwisko.

– Och, uroczy jesteś. Jakie?

– Niespełna-Rozumu.

– Piesek się wkurzył?

– Już wolałem Smoka. Mniejsza kompromitacja.

* * *

Gdy dwa miesiące później Kurogane odkrył swoje imię na Liście Szlachetnych, był bardzo zadowolony. Miał wrażenie, jakby od dawna służył w Samotni, a dotychczasowe życie w Cyrodil było snem, długim, ale tylko snem.

– To przez ludzi – powiedział pewnie Astav, gdy któregoś dnia Kurogane wymsknęło się coś w stylu „cholera, chyba się to zadomowiłem". –Też tak miałem.

Pod rękę Kurogane natarczywie podstawił swój łeb Furr. Kurogane z przyzwyczajenia go pogłaskał.

– Będziesz starał się o pierwsze miejsce?

Kurogane spojrzał na wywieszoną na ścianie Listę, a także na przyczepiony obok arkusz, na którymś czyjaś ręka narysowała prowizoryczny domek. Kurogane widział to mieszkanie – znajdowało się bardzo blisko zamku, by szczęśliwiec, który je otrzyma, mógł stawiać się na służbę bez żadnych opóźnień. Za swoją służbę otrzymać można było własny dom. W Cyrodil by to nie przeszło.

– Może – mruknął wymijająco, chociaż myślał o tym od dłuższego czasu. Każda taka myśl go irytowała, bo w wyobrażeniach, które go czasem nachodziły, nie zamieszkiwał tego domu sam.

Gdy tego wieczoru po wieczerzy Kurogane wyszedł na ciche ulice Samotni i postanowił odwiedzić Faya pod pozorem oddania mu zamówienia od legat Rikke, wszedł bez pukania. Fay już dawno zmodyfikował ochronne zaklęcia, które chroniły jego prywatne kwatery i uniemożliwiały wtargnięcie do nich obcym, tak by przepuszczały Kurogane.

Pracownia i sklep były pogrążone w ciemności, podobnie jak parter. Kurogane wspiął się więc po schodach, spodziewając się zastać maga albo w sypialni, albo w pracowni. Zatrzymał się w pół kroku na ostatnim stopniu, widząc że drzwi od trzeciego pomieszczenia są otwarte na oścież.

Stanął w drzwiach.

– Magu?

Fay siedział na dużym łożu i z zamyśleniem przewracał strony jakiejś księgi. Książek dookoła było mnóstwo – leżały w stosach dookoła łóżka, na pościeli, na komodzie… Słysząc głos Kurogane Fay uniósł głowę i uśmiechnął się do niego blado.

– Cześć… Pamiętasz nasze pierwsze spotkanie?

– Chciałeś powiedzieć: popijawę? – Kurogane uniósł brwi.

– Szukam czegoś, co pozwoliłoby mi zrozumieć – Fay nie zareagował na zaczepkę, patrząc na księgi dookoła zamyślonym wzrokiem. – To o smokach… i akavirskiej krwi.

Kurogane zmarszczył brwi. Od dawna nie poruszali tego tematu, aż prawie o tym zapomniał.

– Dlaczego cię to tak męczy?

– Była kiedyś wiedźma, która mówiła, że nie istnieją przypadki, a jedynie przeznaczenie – Fay powtórzył to, co już kiedyś powiedział. Potem ciężko westchnął. – Chodź tutaj.

Kurogane usiadł obok niego, patrząc na czarodzieja ze zmarszczonymi brwiami.

– Nigdy nie opowiadałem ci o Ashurze, nie? – Fay spojrzał na sufit. Kurogane podążył za jego spojrzeniem, dostrzegając zdobione malowidłami sklepienie, słabo widoczne w kiepskim świetle świec. – Zrobił dla mnie tak wiele… Był Cesarskim, tak jak ty. Pochodził z miasta, które nazywało się… Och, nie pamiętam. Na B.

– Bravil? – Podpowiedział Kurogane. – Mój ojciec kiedyś tam mieszkał.

– Tak. Ashura przybył do Skyrim, bo szukał odpowiedzi na dręczące go pytania – Fay spojrzał poważnie na żołnierza. – Szukał tajemnicy, która kryła się za jego akavirskim imieniem i bronią, którą posiadał.

Kurogane poczuł nieprzyjemny dreszcz, gdy zrozumiał, co Fay miał na myśli, mówiąc o przeznaczeniu.

– I co? – Zapytał ostrożnie.

– Poszukiwał odpowiedzi przez wiele lat, ale jej nie znalazł – kontynuował cicho mag. – Osiadł w końcu na stałe w Skyrim. Gdy mnie spotkał, tam w Gwieździe Zarannej, postanowił zabrać mnie ze sobą. Wychował mnie, nauczył magii. Tu, w tym domu. A gdy stałem się dorosły, powiedział mi, że musi wyjechać, spróbować rozwikłać tajemnicę, która gryzła go przez całe życie. Od tamtego czasu minęło pięć lat, a ja nigdy nie otrzymałem od niego wiadomości – dodał jeszcze ciszej, uciekając wzrokiem. – Szukałem czegoś, co mogłoby rozjaśnić sytuację, ale nigdy nie nic nie znalazłem… A potem spotkałem ciebie, cesarskiego wojownika…

– Z akavirskim mieczem i imieniem – dokończył Kurogane. W głowie miał mętlik; to zdecydowanie była sprawa magiczna, a Kurogane, chociaż darzył maga szczerą sympatią – i okazjonalnie żądzą mordu – nie lubił mieszać się w czary. Widząc jednak jak bardzo męczy to Faya, czuł że nie ma wyjścia. – Myślisz, że mogę mieć coś wspólnego z Ashurą?

– Tak – przyznał Fay. – Bronią należącą do Ashury był sztylet, który wyglądał jak miniaturowa wersja twojego Srebrnego Smoka.

– Gdy byłeś pijany, mówiłeś o Czerwonym Smoku – stwierdził z zamyśleniem Kurogane.

– Był ich symbolem. Podobno Cesarstwo zapożyczyło ten znak i zmieniło jego barwę – odparł Fay, kręcąc głową. – Ale to do niczego nas nie prowadzi. Czy to też broń? Czy to sztylet Ashury był Czerwonym Smokiem? Był srebrny.

Kurogane sięgnął pamięcią do tego dnia, w którym się spotkali. Co mamrotał ten pijaczyna?

– Mówiłeś o akavirskiej krwi – powiedział wolno. – Krew jest czerwona.

– Gratuluję spostrzegawczości… Czekaj – Fay przerwał docinek i wpatrywał się w niego w olśnieniu. – Sztylet zanurzony we krwi byłby Czerwonym Smokiem… Czy to jakaś magia krwi? – Zerwał się i myśląc głośno zaczął przechadzać się między stosami książek, śledzony wzrokiem wojownika.

– Bronie są kluczem? Do czego? Czegoś, co pozostawili Akavirczycy w Tamriel podczas swoich najazdów? Ale… och, daj to – Fay wyciągnął ręce po broń Kurogane.

Wojownik z zastanowieniem wyciągnął miecz z pochwy. Fay chwycił za rękojeść, nieco zdziwiony ciężarem broni i wolno ruszył z nią do pracowni. Kurogane czujnie patrzył, jak czarodziej kładzie ostrożnie miecz na stole do zaklinania i zaczyna mu się przyglądać.

– Nie czuję na nim żadnych zaklęć – stwierdził z irytacją czarodziej. – A jest w doskonałym stanie… Od jak dawna jest w twojej rodzinie?

– Od bardzo dawna.

Fay nie odpowiedział, przesuwając opuszkami palców po płozie miecza.

– Och, Ashuro, gdybyś tu był… – westchnął po chwili Fay.

– Uważaj, jest ostry – przestrzegł Kurogane, widząc jak palec czarodzieja zbliża się do ostrza. Dłoń maga zamarła.

– Jesteś genialny.

– Co?

Fay poderwał głowę i przywołał go do siebie.

– Skalecz się. Odrobinę. Tylko kropelka krwi.

– Co ty kombinujesz? – Zapytał nieprzekonany wojownik, ale lekko ukłuł się ostrzem. Patrząc jak kropelka krwi na jego palcu rośnie, zerkał co chwila na czarodzieja. Mag zepchnął z jednego ze stołów jakieś księgi, rozłożył tam czysty arkusz pergaminu i piórem zaczął coś kreślić.

– Pamiętam, że kiedyś Ashura używał krwiowidzenia – odparł cicho Fay. – To zakazana sztuka. Nie bój się. Nie zrobię ci krzywdy.

– Wiedziałem, że z wami to są same kłopoty – mruknął Kurogane, ale dotknął palcem pergaminu we wskazanym miejscu. Kropelka krwi pozostała na arkuszu pokrytym symbolami, liniami i okręgami, których znaczenia nawet nie próbował zgadywać.

– A teraz zrób sobie kawę – mruknął Fay, opierając się rękami o stół. – Bo trochę mi zejdzie. Chociaż nie, lepiej idź do koszar się przespać. Przekaż Rikke, że zamówienie może się trochę opóźnić.

* * *

Noc była ciężka. Ktoś w koszarach zbyt mocno dołożył drwa do paleniska i Kurogane przez większość nocy przekręcał się z boku na bok, nie mogąc usnąć z powodu ciepłoty i suchości powietrza. Co z tego, że spał sam, bez towarzystwa innych żołnierzy, skoro jego kwatera była duszna i przygnębiająca? Naprawdę coraz częściej myślał o Liście Szlachetnych i nagrodzie, jaką mógłby otrzymać.

Rankiem wstał wściekły, bo sąsiad zza ściany zaczął chrapać akurat w momencie, w którym Kurogane udało się zasnąć. Niewyspany, ponury jak burzowa chmura wojownik odgonił od siebie Furra, który uważał go chyba już za pana, a na wspólnym śniadaniu swoimi spojrzeniami uciszył nawet Astava.

Ostro obszedł się z obwiesiem próbującym zajrzeć do sakiewki ładnie ubranej mieszczki, aż wyrostek mało się nie popłakał, patrolował doki tak, że marynarze schodzili mu z drogi… Koniec dnia powitał z ulgą, czując się zmęczony bardziej niż zwykle.

Wszedł do Dumnej Wieżycy po to, by zastać czarodzieja siedzącego w fotelu przed kominkiem z kielichem wina w dłoni.

– Widzę, że pracujesz pełną parą – warknął Kurogane, odnajdując w sobie więcej agresji niż by się spodziewał.

Fay zmarszczył brwi, ale odłożył kielich. Wstał z fotela i do niego podszedł, ale Kurogane niezbyt delikatnie odsunął go ręką.

– Dowiedziałeś się czegoś? – Zapytał ostro.

– Co się z tobą dzieje?

Kurogane wypuścił powietrze przez zęby, ale opanował się. Westchnął ciężko i skapitulował.

– Wybacz – mruknął, czując że zaczyna boleć go głowa. – Jestem po prostu zmęczony jak jasna cholera.

Wzrok Faya złagodniał. Złapał delikatnie za nadgarstek wojownika i skierował go w stronę foteli. Kurogane z ulgą opadł na miękkie siedzisko, tak miłe po wielogodzinnym łażeniu po ulicach. Dłonie Faya znalazły się na jego ramionach i zaczęły powoli masować jego kark.

Na ogół nie przepadał za spoufalaniem się, ale ostatnio Kurogane łapał się coraz częściej na tym, że dotyk czarodzieja po prostu sprawia mu przyjemność. Przymknął oczy, czując jak mięśnie opuszcza napięcie, a on sam się rozluźnia i uspokaja.

– Nie dowiedziałem się wiele – odezwał się Fay po chwili, nie zaprzestając masażu. – Siedziałem nad tym całą noc… Nie było łatwo.

– Jak to w ogóle działa? – Kurogane wolał wiedzieć, co Fay wyrabiał z jego krwią, nawet jeśli była to tylko kropelka.

– W teorii krwiowidzenie ma przekazać mi wizję – odpowiedział mu czarodziej. – W praktyce… cóż, nie mam doświadczenia w tego typu magii. Musiałem użyć… wspomagacza.

– Czyli czego? – Kurogane wykrzywił głowę, by spojrzeć na czarodzieja. – No mów.

– Cóż… – Fay zdjął dłonie z karku wojownika i sięgnął do kieszeni szaty.

Na widok małej fiolki Kurogane zmrużył oczy.

– Skooma? – Zapytał z politowaniem pomieszanym ze złością. – Serio? Wiesz, że to gówno jest nielegalne? I że uzależnia jak…

– Wiem – przerwał mu Fay. – Spokojnie, użyłem tylko kilku kropel. Nie dałbym rady sam wprowadzić się w trans wystarczający do utrzymania stabilnej wizji. Wymieszałem skoomę z dzwonecznikiem kostuchy… nie patrz tak na mnie, to dla stabilności, truciznę dzwonecznika zastopowałem pęcherzycą, a efekt uzależniający skoomy zniwelowałem trawiakiem. Ja naprawdę znam się na alchemii, czarny.

– Uznajmy, że wierzę – mruknął Kurogane. – Ale pozbądź się tego. Co z tą wizją?

– I tu zaczynają się schody – westchnął Fay, siadając na drugim fotelu. Z kieszeni szaty wydobył złożony na cztery pergamin i rozłożył go na stole. – Wizja to… mapa. A właściwie połowa mapy. Przerysowałem tak dokładnie jak umiałem.

Kurogane pochylił się nad arkuszem. Linie i zawijasy faktycznie były połową mapy i na pierwszy rzut oka nie był w stanie stwierdzić, czego to była mapa. Podejrzewał, że Skyrim, ale nie miał pewności.

– A druga połowa?

– Jeśli mam rację, a myślę że mam – Fay sięgnął po kielich wina i upił łyk z rezygnacją. – Drugą połowę mapy można uzyskać w dokładnie ten sam sposób… z krwi Ashury i z ostrza Czerwonego Smoka.

Zapadła cisza. Kurogane wstał i podszedł do kredensu, by nalać sobie alkoholu.

– Mówiłeś, że Ashura używał krwiowidzenia – zauważył. – Możliwe, że otrzymał swoją połowę mapy.

– Znałem go, nie wyruszyłby w nieznane mając tylko połowę mapy – odpowiedział Fay. – Dolej i mi… – wziął w dłonie pergamin i studiował go przez chwilę.

– Sprawdzałeś, czy Ashura nie czegoś nie zostawił? – Zapytał Kurogane. – Notatek… odrysowanej połowy mapy tak jak ty to teraz zrobiłeś?

– Nawet jeśli, w tym domu nic takiego nie ma – Fay westchnął ciężko. – Stoimy w martwym punkcie. Z mapy nic nie wynika.

Milczeli przez długi czas, pijąc wino.

– To prawda, co mówią? – Spytał Fay po pewnym czasie. – Że smoków pojawia się coraz więcej? I że ten bohater je zabija?

– Podobno tak – mruknął Kurogane. Chciał trzymać się jak najdalej od tych bestii i chociaż w tym aspekcie szczęście mu sprzyjało, bo żaden jaszczur nie pojawił się jak dotąd w okolicach Samotni. – Te Smocze Dziecię… co używa Thu'um, on mnie niepokoi nie bardziej niż smoki. Chodzą pogłoski, że przyłączył się do Gromowładnych.

Fay zaklął głośno. Kurogane nie dziwił mu się. W końcu dowiedział się, czym jest Thu'um i nie był z tego powodu zachwycony. Magiczne Krzyki, którymi można było walczyć nie wyciągając broni, a nawet oderwać komuś łeb, tak jak zrobił to Ulfryk, same w sobie były niebezpieczne, ale na ogół trzeba było wielu lat, by się ich nauczyć. A oto pojawia się bohater, któremu to przychodzi z łatwością…

– Strzała mu w oko – burknął Kurogane. – Istnieje realna szansa, że jeśli ten Doba..

– Dovakhiin.

– … Dovakhiin będzie stał po ich stronie, odważą się zaatakować Samotnię.

Fay pokręcił głową i dolał im wina.

– Nie chciałeś walczyć z Gromowładnymi? Nie po to tu zostałeś?

– Są ważniejsze rzeczy – mruknął cicho Kurogane.

Ich spojrzenia się spotkały. Fay patrzył na niego z zastanowieniem.

– Nie żałuję, że cię poznałem.


	8. Chapter 8

Jestem w trakcie sesji. Życzcie powodzenia :)

* * *

Rozdział VIII

W końcu trafiła mu się misja poza Samotnią, chociaż obejmowała jedynie udanie się do Smoczymostu i przekazanie rozkazów tamtejszej placówce Penitus Oculatus, osobistej ochronie cesarza i służbie wywiadowczej w jednym.

Gdy wracał wieczorem, w niemalże całkowitych ciemnościach, za towarzysza mając pochodnię – był nów, a później niebo dodatkowo zasnuło się szczelnie chmurami – ktoś posłał w jego kierunku strzałę. Chybiła o cal, a on już popędził konia, zatoczył krąg na drodze i nie dając się trafić próbował dostrzec napastnika.

Rzucił pochodnię na śnieg i zaszarżował konno w stronę odrobinę ciemniejszej sylwetki na tle nocy, która właśnie wyskoczyła z krzaków. Gromowładny zdołał się uchylić, ale stracił równowagę. Tyle wystarczyło Kurogane, by ostro pociągnąć za cugle, wyhamować i zeskoczyć ze grzbietu konia.

Gdy później Kurogane myślał o tej walce, stwierdzał, że w większym stopniu zadziałał tu instynkt, niż faktyczne obserwowanie wroga, bo ledwo widział przeciwnika. W każdym razie po zażartym pojedynku drobny elf w ciemnej skórzanej zbroi legł na ziemi, a Kurogane rozglądał się dookoła czujnie.

Wyglądało jednak na to, że napastnik był sam. Nie nosił pancerza Gromowładnych, ale przy sobie miał list wskazujący na to, że został przez nich wynajęty, a jego głównym celem było atakowanie cesarskich posłańców i samotnych żołnierzy na traktach.

Wojna domowa wybuchła na dobre.

Atmosfera w stolicy się zmieniła. To, co do tej pory dla mieszkańców Samotni było odległą sprawą, którą zajęci są jedynie żołnierze, stało się niepokojącą rzeczywistością. Nagle żołnierze w cesarskich zbrojach stali się bardziej widoczni na ulicy, treningi na dziedzińcu Zamku Dour bardziej słyszalne, a oni sami bardziej milczący i pochmurni, co zwłaszcza odczuli pracownicy Mrugającego Ślizgacza albo zamkowej kuchni.

Zwykły gwar zniknął, zastąpiony przez poważne, ciche rozmowy przy posiłkach, dotyczące ilości wojowników, zaopatrzenia, dostaw broni… od czasu do czasu ktoś prosił barda o piosenkę, tak jak zawsze, ale to już nie była zabawna ballada o Radnarze Czerwonym, a Wiek Agresji.

– _Pijemy za naszą młodość, za płynący jak wino czas_ – śpiewał czystym głosem młody mężczyzna, szarpiąc struny lutni. – _Za epoki napaści krew, za śmierć, co oszczędziła nas… Pozbędziemy się Gromowładnych, co nasze odzyskamy, krwią naszą, siłą, męstwem, ale i stalą ich wygnamy…_

– _Koniec z Ulfrykiem, królów mordercą…_ – zanucił ponuro Fay. – … _Walka naszym żywiołem, myśmy Skyrim dzieci…_

– Magu, nie śpiewaj – mruknął Kurogane, zaglądając do dna swojego kufla.

 _– Sovngard wzywa, z naszych ciał duch uleci_ – kontynuował dalej czarodziej, rysując palcem wzorki z wylanego na stolik wina. _– Ale ta ziemia należy do nas, my ją uwolnimy… Od plagi kalającej nasze nadzieje oczyścimy…_ W ogóle wiesz, że Gromowładni mają własną wersję tej pieśni? Nazywa się Wiek Ucisku.

– Niech się nią udławią – burknął Kurogane, myślami będąc przy stole narad i przypominając sobie pozycje legionu i Gromowładnych zaznaczone kolorowymi chorągiewkami.

Sprawy nie układały się tak dobrze, jak początkowo sądził. Stracili Gwiazdę Zaranną, gdy nowa jarl została zamordowana, a strażnicy wybici. W Markarcie miała miejsce rzeź – Renegaci uwolnili się z więzienia i skierowali swój gniew ku strażnikom, stacjonującym tam cesarskim żołnierzom i przypadkowym cywilom. Sytuację wykorzystali Gromowładni. Zbudowane przez krasnoludy kamienne miasto zaczynało wymykać się z rąk Cesarstwu.

Z Markartem od południowego zachodu i Gwiazdą Zaranną od wschodu groźba ataku na stolicę stawała się całkiem realna. Dovakhiin oficjalnie dołączył do buntu, a z Cesarskiego Miasta padł oficjalny rozkaz – zgładzić lub pojmać tę osobę, niezależnie od statusu norskiej legendy.

– Podobno w okolicach Białej Grani doszło do większej bitwy – Fay spojrzał na żołnierza pytająco.

Kurogane przytaknął.

– Zaatakowali nocą, podeszli pod mury. Nasi daliby sobie radę, gdy nie on. Straciliśmy sporo ludzi, ale i oni oberwali. Podobno zraniono Dovakhiina.

– Skoro potrafi Krzyczeć, wiele to nie zmieni – stwierdził Fay z zastanowieniem. – To nawet nie jest normalna magia… to coś zupełnie innego. Smoczy język. Dla smoków walka i rozmowa jest jednym… ech, znowu te smoki… A może… – ściszył trochę głos i spojrzał na Kurogane. – A może nasza sytuacja ma związek z powrotem realnych smoków? Nie tylko chodzi o Akavir i nazwy broni, ale o te bestie, które wstały z martwych?

– Mam szczerą nadzieję, że, kurwa, nie – Kurogane przypomniał sobie o swoim pierwszym i jak na razie ostatnim spotkaniem ze smokiem i aż się wzdrygnął. Jak dla niego, niech ten Dovakhiin pozbędzie się wszystkich potworów, a dopiero potem włącza się do wojny domowej.

Ktoś wpadł do gospody.

– Rozejm!

– Co? – Rozległo się od razu ze wszystkich stron, mniej lub bardziej wyraźne, zależnie od stopnia upojenia alkoholowego.

– Legion i Gromowładni podpisali rozejm do momentu poradzenia sobie z problemem smoków, a Smocze Dziecię się pod tym podpisało! – Wrzasnął przybysz i chciał jeszcze coś dodać, ale jego głos utonął w burzy głosów.

Fay zerknął na Kurogane.

– Masz wolne?

Kurogane wywrócił oczami.

– _Wierzajcie, wierzajcie, Smocze Dziecię nadchodzi_ – zanucił Fay. – _Albowiem mrok minął, a legenda wciąż żywa..._

– Ja ci mówię – upierał się Astav przy obiedzie. – On naprawdę brał udział w Dzikim Łowie w puszczy Valen!

– Jesteś magiem, a jesteś tępy jak pierwszy lepszy ork – mruknął do niego Torsten, gryząc pieczeń z kurczaka. – Ja ledwo czytam i piszę, ale wiem, że jak te elfy biorą się do tego rytuału, to tylko na koniec ery i potem same siebie zjadają, jak załatwią tych, których mieli załatwić. Po pierwsze, trzecia era skończyła się dwieście lat temu, a nawet Bosmer tyle nie żyje, a po drugie Ardiel wydaje się względnie normalny. Nie mógł brać udziału w Dzikim Łowie, cokolwiek byś sobie nie ubzdurał.

– Przysięgam, patrzył na mnie jakby chciał mnie zeżreć!

Kurogane, dotąd jedzący śniadanie w milczeniu, uniósł brew widząc jak do Bretona po cichu zbliża się dowódca. Elf stanął za magiem i przysłuchiwał się wywodowi Astava z niepokojącym uśmieszkiem na ustach.

– Gdybyś był moim rodakiem, może i bym cię żeżarł – odezwał się łagodnie Ardiel. – Ale mogę jedynie wysłać cię na karną wartę do świtu.

– Dlaczego ja mam tak niewyparzony język… – jęknął Astav żałośnie. – Wybacz, szefie. Już nie będę.

Ardiel jedynie uniósł brew i odszedł. Kurogane parsknął na widok zniechęconej miny Bretona.

– Ty to chyba lubisz – stwierdził Kurogane. – Serio nie możesz się powstrzymać?

– Jak studiowałem w Akademii w Zimowej Twierdzy, to wykładowcy wymagali długich wypowiedzi, więc mi zostało – burknął mag. – Brr, jak sobie przypomnę wykłady starego Tolfdira…

– Proszę, nie – rozległ się wesoły głos gdzieś z boku. – Ja dotąd mam po tym koszmary.

Kurogane uniósł brwi, widząc przyjaciela. Fay niepostrzeżenie wszedł do jadalni w koszarach. Sądząc po skórzanej torbie wypchanej po brzegi, przyniósł zapasy eliksirów. Mag zwykle dostarczał je raz na tydzień, ale ostatnio zamówienia były coraz większe i Kurogane widywał go w Zamku Dour coraz częściej. Fay z powodu natłoku pracy spał coraz mniej. Armia, korzystając z rozejmu, zbierała jak największe zapasy, a i cywile chcieli mieć własne zapasy leków i eliksirów. Odbijało się to na podkrążonych oczach czarodzieja, który ostatnio spędzał prawie całe dnie i większość nocy w laboratorium.

– Pamiętasz, jak spytał cię o właściwości kryształów ogniskujących i ich zachowanie jako katalizatory w czasie złożonych reakcji alchemicznych, a ty odpowiedziałeś na pytanie na przykładzie reakcji alkoholu z księżycowym cukrem? – Zapytał Astav.

– Ja mówiłem coś takiego? – Fay wzruszył ramionami niewinnie, ale oczy mu się śmiały. – Wydaje mi się, że to ty byłeś szczególnie zainteresowany badaniami naszego khajiickiego kolegi nad księżycowym cukrem…

– Ciszej, człowieku, bo mnie szef w końcu wywali z tej roboty – wymamrotał Astav.

Kurogane z uniesioną brwią patrzył na obu czarodziei. Rozumiał mniej więcej połowę tej rozmowy, chociaż wzmianka o księżycowym cukrze – głównym składniku skoomy – nieco go zaniepokoiła.

– Byliśmy młodzi i głupi, spokojnie, czarny, nie musisz się martwić.

– Zdarzyło się gotować po nocach Elsweyr Fondue… tylko jakiś idiota uznał, że zamiast piwa użyjemy spirytusu.

– Na mnie nie patrz – wybronił się Fay. –To nie ja miałem zapas ukryty w Midden…

– … ale wybuchy w Komnacie Żywiołów to już twoja sprawka.

– Każdemu mogło nie wyjść zaklęcie, nie wiem, dlaczego wtedy arcymag tak się wkurzył…

– Nie każdy wysadza sufit i podłogę Arcanaeum … Siadaj.

– Mam masę roboty – odparł z żalem Fay, ale nie zrobiło to wrażenia ani na Astavie ani na Kurogane, którzy przesunęli się na ławie, robiąc mu miejsce.

– Siadaj – powtórzył z naciskiem Kurogane, stwierdzając, że mag naprawdę źle wygląda. – Ty w ogóle coś jesz ostatnio, kretynie?

– Siadaj i jedz – zawtórował mu Astav, ciągnąc Faya z rękaw ciemnozielonej szaty i zmuszając do zajęcia miejsca na ławie. – Jakbyś potrzebował pomocy w pracowni, to gadaj, wiesz, że alchemik to ze mnie żaden, ale składniki posiekać potrafię…

– Daję sobie radę, dzięki – Fay uśmiechnął się szeroko i w końcu skapitulował, nakładając sobie trochę jedzenia.

– No – skomentował z zadowoleniem Astav. – O ciebie, człowieku, trzeba dbać, bo się zaharujesz! Wstyd, żeby w Samotni był jeden alchemik… Znaczy, jest jeszcze stara Angelina…

– Ta, ona – Fay skrzywił się. – Ona ledwo widzi na oczy, strach cokolwiek od niej brać…

– Ale jej siostrzenica całkiem zna się na rzeczy – Astav mrugnął do Faya. – Ta Vivien, moja rodaczka… Nadal cię nachodzi prosząc o prywatne… lekcje?

Fay zakrztusił się stekiem, jednocześnie płonąc rumieńcem. Kurogane, waląc czarodzieja w plecy odnotował, że ten fakt wcale mu się nie podoba.

– Vivien? – Zapytał niskim głosem, przeszukując pamięć. Zdążył już poznać najbliższe otoczenie Faya i nie kojarzył nikogo o tym imieniu.

– Taka jedna – odparł Fay z niechęcią. – Powiedzmy, że… – zawahał się, widząc zmarszczone brwi wojownika. – Że wymyśliła sobie, że coś może nas łączyć.

– Niedopowiedzenie roku, ona go wręcz napastowała! – Wtrącił radośnie zawsze pomocny Astav. – Nawet Ardiel tak szybko nie biega jak Fay wtedy uciekał, gdy Vivien…

– Zamknij się – warknął czerwony na twarzy alchemik.

– No co, nie rozumiem, co ci się tak w niej nie podoba, jest młoda, ładna, macie podobne zainteresowania… No i byłbyś prawie jak moja rodzina, bo też jestem Bretonem… Tylko teściową byś miał niefajną, ale też alchemiczka, wiec wszystko zostaje w rodzinie, nawet jakbyś ją kiedyś otruł to nikt by się nie zorientował jakby trochę psianki znalazło się w jej zupie, wypadki chodzą po ludziomerach…

Fay zaśmiał się cicho, podpierając głowę ręką. Zerknął na siedzącego obok żołnierza i uśmiechnął się do Kurogane łagodnie i jakimś dziwnym trafem ten uśmiech sprawił, że Kurogane poczuł się nagle zupełnie spokojny.

– Wpadnij wieczorem – powiedział cicho Fay tylko do niego. – Chcę ci coś dać.

Kurogane kiwnął głową.

– Lecę – Fay przełknął ostatni kęs i poderwał się od stołu. – Rikke mnie zabije, jak się dowie, że część mikstur z zamówienia jeszcze się warzy, a jeszcze muszę złożyć zamówienie u dostawców… Powiem wam, że trochę ulepszyłem recepturę leczniczych, będą działać trochę szybciej.

Torsten, który do tej pory nie brał udziału w dyskusji, pożerając mięso z mamuta, teraz wstał i gratulując poklepał czarodzieja po plecach tak mocno, że Fay prawie zgiął się w pół.

– Dobra robota!

Mag zamachał im ręką i łapiąc torbę wypadł z sali, odprowadzany wzrokiem Kurogane. Astav, sięgając po dzbanek z wodą, zerknął na niego.

– Weź go przypilnuj, żeby się nie zamęczał – mruknął poważnie, nalewając sobie napoju. – On… lubi uciekać, nie tylko w pracę.

– Zauważyłem – odmruknął Kurogane, wstając od stołu.

Ruszył do kwater mieszkalnych, zamierzając skorzystać z wolnej chwili i uporządkować rynsztunek. Wszedł do swojego pokoiku, płosząc mysz, która przemknęła mu między stopami. Przeklął cały mysi ród i zaczął czyścić Srebrnego Smoka.

Ostatnio za każdym razem, gdy dzierżył miecz, myślał o tej tajemniczej sprawie z Ashurą. Fay od ich ostatniej rozmowy nie wspomniał o tym ani słowem, ale Kurogane nie dziwił się temu. Czarodziej rzucił się w wir pracy, mając najwięcej zamówień od momentu rozpoczęcia alchemicznej kariery. Od wieczoru, w którym ogłoszono rozejm, Kurogane tylko raz był w Dumnej Wieżycy na dłużej. Fay albo siedział w pracowni alchemicznej w piwnicy, warząc, destylując, siekając albo miażdżąc, albo negocjował ze swoimi dostawcami.

Loredas i Sundas przeznaczone na zbieractwo należały już do przeszłości, bo Fay po pierwsze nie mógł pozwolić sobie na dwa dni wolne od wykonywania zamówień, a po drugie eliksiry na potrzeby Legionu wymagały składników, które nie były dostępne na miejscu. Kurogane często widywał Faya śledzącego nad listami składników, które mogli dostarczyć mu wędrowni kupcy czy ktokolwiek inny, kto znał się na ziołach, bywał co parę dni w stolicy i chciał sobie dorobić.

Kurogane naprawdę niepokoił się o czarodzieja, poza tym czuł się źle w czasie tego wymuszonego rozejmu, będącego czasem niespokojnego wyczekiwania na finał, który i tak musiał nadejść. To się czuło – skoro Legion przygotowywał się jak najlepiej, wrogowie pewnie robili to samo, by ruszyć do boju, gdy widmo zguby – smoki i rzekomy powrót Alduina – pierzchnie znad Skyrim.

Wszyscy byli niespokojni, zmęczeni i podenerwowani, nie wiedząc, kiedy rozejm wygaśnie. W koszarach standardowym porannym pytaniem stało się „wojna?". Jak dotąd odpowiedź brzmiała „nie". Kurogane wiedział jednak, że jutro, pojutrze, za tydzień odpowiedź się zmieni. Wyczekiwanie męczyło. Kurogane chciał już ruszyć w bój, chociaż nie z takim zapałem, jak wtedy, gdy przybył do Skyrim.

Wydawało mu się, że było to bardzo dawno temu, chociaż minęło zaledwie kilka miesięcy. Wrósł w tę zamarzniętą ziemię, jakby był jej synem, nauczył się jej pieśni, i, co było najważniejszą zmianą, zyskał bliskich.

Wkroczył tu jako cesarski żołnierz niemający nic do stracenia. Dziś był cesarskim żołnierzem w służbie Skyrim, pragnącym chronić tych, na których mu zależy.

Gdy skończył popołudniową wartę, zjadł kolację i obmył się pobieżnie, wyszedł z Zamku Dour, kierując się w stronę Dumnej Wieżycy. Znał już ten dom jak własną kieszeń. Wizyty w domu alchemika stały się dla niego stałym elementem życia.

Otworzył drzwi, zauważając, że parter jest ciemny i chłodny, najwidoczniej mag zapomniał o odnowieniu zaklęć ogrzewających. Podszedł do schodów i zerknął w dół, ale i piwnica była pogrążona w mroku. Skierował się na piętro. Gdy znalazł się na górze i zapukał do sypialni, nie otrzymał odpowiedzi.

Zawahał się, ale w końcu nacisnął klamkę i zerknął do środka. Pokój czarodzieja oświetlała jedynie lampion na sekretarzyku, więc kąty ginęły w półmroku. Sam mag spał skulony w kłębek na pościeli, nadal w codziennej ciemnej szacie ubrudzonej eliksirami.

Kurogane przez chwilę nie wiedział, co robić. Sądząc po miarowym oddechu Faya, mag zasnął mocnym snem, który zdecydowanie mu się należał. Kurogane nie chciał go budzić, ale z drugiej strony mag sam go zachęcił do przyjścia…

Po cichu podszedł do łóżka i narzucił na Faya koc leżący obok. Potem po cichu zszedł na dół, stwierdzając, że poczeka trochę. Jeśli mag nie obudzi się zanim Kurogane wypije kawę, to ten wróci do koszar.

Lubił kawę. W przeciwieństwie do tej okropnej herbaty ze śnieżynek, którą musiał pić, gdy obozowali w zimnych rejonach, kawa była smaczna. Wsypał do kubka zmielone ziarna, czując ich intensywny zapach. Kawę często przywoziły khajiickie karawany, wędrujące od miasta do miasta. Oprócz kawy u kotowatych handlarzy można było znaleźć broń i elementy zbroi, – chociaż Kurogane miał wątpliwości co do ich jakości – żywność, ubrania i mniej legalne przedmioty, jak chociażby buteleczki skoomy, kryształy księżycowego cukru i wytrychy. Straż co jakiś czas przeprowadzała kontrole, ale Khajiici wymyślali coraz to nowe sposoby na ukrycie kontrabandy.

Właśnie zalewał kawę wodą zagotowaną nad paleniskiem – pożałował, że Fay śpi, bo w tej kwestii magia doskonale się spisywała – gdy na schodach pojawił się zaspany, rozczochrany czarodziej. Na jego widok Fay uśmiechnął się szeroko.

– Wiesz, że nie będziesz mógł spać?

– Nie mam problemów ze snem – odparł Kurogane.

– Zrób i mi.

– Nie, bo będziesz siedział do rana nad eliksirami.

Fay westchnął cicho i usiadł w fotelu.

– Nie wyrabiam – przyznał w końcu. – Chyba muszę wziąć kogoś do pomocy.

– Tę dziewczynę? – Kurogane usiadł naprzeciw niego z kubkiem kawy.

– Zazdrosny? – Fay uśmiechnął się do niego złośliwie. – Nie martw się – dodał ciepło. – Nie musisz.

Kurogane nagle poczuł, że się rumieni. By zamaskować zmieszanie pociągnął łyczek kawy, parząc język. Przez chwilę milczeli; Fay podciągnął nogi i skulił się na fotelu. Zaklęciem rozpalił ogień w palenisku.

– Jest zimno – wymamrotał. – Zapomniałem o zaklęciach. Ach… zapomniałem. Miałem ci coś dać. Poczekaj tutaj.

Fay wstał i poszedł na górę. Wrócił po chwili, trzymając coś w rękach.

– Mam nadzieję, że ci się przyda – powiedział cicho.

Kurogane spojrzał na zawiniątka, które Fay właśnie mu podawał i odłożył kawę, by je obejrzeć. Pierwszym, który rozwinął z płótna, był talizman – srebrzysty smok wijący się wokół miecza, przypominający trochę kształtem symbol Cesarstwa, zawieszony na mocnym, chociaż cienkim łańcuszku.

– Noś go – poprosił Fay szeptem. – Jeśli będzie dotykał twojej skóry, ochroni cię od wszystkich znanych mi trucizn.

Kurogane przesunął palcami po misternym amulecie. Była w nim magia, czuł to, mimo że nie miał żadnych umiejętności.

– Dziękuję – powiedział szczerze, patrząc w oczy czarodzieja i przypominając sobie ten moment, gdy obudził się po walce z trucizną, a u jego boku siedział zmęczony Fay. Mag musiał włożyć w to wiele serca, czasu i umiejętności, by upewnić się, że Kurogane nigdy więcej nie znajdzie się w podobnej sytuacji.

Czując wdzięczność i ciepło w stosunku do tego jasnowłosego idioty, który zapewne siedział nad tym po nocach, założył talizman na szyję i rozwinął drugie zawiniątko.

To był sztylet i to nie byle jaki; Kurogane ujął go za rękojeść ze kamienia księżycowego, przyglądając się wyginającemu się do góry jelcowi oraz symetrycznemu, malachitowemu ostrzu. To była misterna, piękna broń, doskonale leżąca w ręce. Ktokolwiek ją wykonał, musiał być artystą. Stworzenie broni z malachitu i kamienia księżycowego, popularnie nazywanej po prostu szklaną, wymagało dużych umiejętności. Z pewnością była też droga. Oprócz niej w zawiniątku była skórzana, dopasowana pochwa.

– Gdy zranisz kogoś tą bronią, odczuje przeraźliwe zimno w miejscu zranienia – wyjaśnił mu Fay cicho. – Może się przydać w jakiejś krytycznej sytuacji…

Niewiele myśląc, Kurogane odłożył prezenty na bok i wstał.

– Dziękuję – wyszeptał, patrząc w oczy czarodzieja, który stał tuż przed nim, niższy o głowę. Oczy czarodzieja jaśniały. Mimo że stali bardzo blisko siebie, mag się nie cofnął…zamiast tego lekko położył rękę na ramieniu Kurogane, który nachylił się ku niemu. Na moment ich czoła zetknęły się ze sobą, oddechy zmieszały, a gdy Fay wspiął się na palce… ktoś załomotał w drzwi.

Odskoczyli od siebie jak oparzeni, Fay z rumieńcem na policzkach, a Kurogane z cichym przekleństwem na ustach.

– Kto… – mruknął zdezorientowany czarodziej, ruszając do drzwi wejściowych. Łomotanie powtórzyło się ze zdwojoną siłą. Mag otworzył drzwi i stanął twarzą w twarz z cesarskim żołnierzem w pełnym rynsztunku.

– Gromowładni idą na miasto – powiedział żołnierz, brzmiąc tak jakby powtarzał już wielokrotnie. – Generał Tulius nakazuje cywilom opuścić miasto i schronić się w dokach, w magazynie Kompanii Wschodniocesarskiej.

Fay zaklął głośno, Kurogane słysząc to ruszył do niego, wiedząc, ze musi natychmiast wracać do Zamku Dour. Wziął sztylet i stanął przy drzwiach. Jego kolega po fachu pukał do kolejnych drzwi, a na ulicach zaczęło pojawiać się coraz więcej strażników.

– Uważaj na siebie – powiedział cicho Kurogane.

– Ty też – odparł Fay. Rzucił mu tęskne spojrzenie. – Idź.

Kurogane pobiegł w kierunku koszar. Wpadł do swojej kwatery, nałożył zbroję, chwycił za miecz i wtedy usłyszał róg wzywający go na dziedziniec. Żołnierze pośpiesznie ustawiali się w szeregu. Kurogane dostrzegł generała Tuliusa, Cesarskiego w podeszłym wieku, legat Rikke i jeszcze dwóch niższych rangą dowódców, w tym Ardiela.

– Słuchajcie – odezwała się Rikke jak zawsze dziarskim głosem. – Najświeższe wiadomości z pola bitwy – dodała z ironiczną nutą. – Alduin pokonany.

Zawiesiła głos, by do żołnierzy dotarło, że zagrożenie w postaci smoków oraz Alduina chcącego zniszczyć świat zostało zażegnane. Szybko jednak przerwała podekscytowane szepty.

– Ale cisza! Gromowładne psy wykorzystały sytuację, ledwo Smocze Dziecię pozbyło się niebezpieczeństwa, oddziały buntowników wyruszyły z Markartu – powiodła po nich surowym wzrokiem. – Na ich czele idzie Ulfryk Gromowładny, a u jego boku Dovakhiin. Rozumiecie, co do was mówię, żołnierze?!

Skinęli głowami i odmruknęli ponure potwierdzenie. Entuzjazm wygasł tak szybko jak się pojawił.

– Stawiamy w gotowości wszystkie oddziały. Nie wejdą do Samotni. Będą tu za parę godzin, a my przywitamy ich żelazem. Oddział drugi, oddelegowuję was do eskortowania cywili. Słuchać dowódcy.

Drugi oddział natychmiast oddalił się wraz ze swoim dowódcą. Kurogane czekał na rozkazy, myśląc jednocześnie o Fayu.

Wspomniany magazyn znajdował się pod Samotnią. Kurogane był tam raz i przekonał się, że pod klifem kryła się jaskinia z jeziorem, gdzie przechowywano cenniejsze ładunki. Była tak wysoka, że bez problemów wpływały tam statki, a do tego zamykana była potężnymi wrotami. Gromowładni nie dysponowali flotą, która mogłaby je zniszczyć; jedyna droga prowadziła przez port, który w razie zagrożenia łatwo było ogrodzić.

– Dzisiaj wszystko się rozstrzygnie – odezwał się generał mocnym głosem. – Liczę na was, żołnierze. Tej nocy chcę widzieć głowę Ulfryka na murach Samotni.

– Za mną, trzeci oddział! – Ardiel postąpił o krok. – Idziemy na przedpole.

Kurogane od razu ruszył za dowódcą. Przechodząc obok legatki, usłyszał jeszcze bardzo ciche słowa.

– Niech was Talos prowadzi…

Nie obejrzał się na kobietę, chociaż miał wielką ochotę to zrobić. Najwidoczniej Nordowie popierający Cesarstwo wcale nie przyjęli zakazu kultu Talosa tak łatwo, jak mogło się wydawać… Pomyślał, jak okrutnym był warunek pokojowy Aldmerskiego Dominium. Zakazano oddawać czci Talosowi, którego imię brzmiało Tiber Septim… i który był pierwszym Cesarzem Tamriel, wyniesionym do rangi bóstwa. Nie dziwił się, że to było doskonałą pożywką dla wzniosłych mów Ulfryka.

Ulice Samotni opustoszały w bardzo szybkim tempie, najwidoczniej oddział drugi wypełniał swoje zadanie wzorowo. Jeszcze tylko właściciele sklepów najbliżej bramy miejskiej mocowali się z zamkami drzwi.

– Skopta im dupy – właściciel gospody życzył im powodzenia w osobliwy sposób. – I nie dajta tej chałupy zhajczyć, bo nie będzieta gdzie chleć mieli.


	9. Chapter 9

Za mało tragizmu? Będzie jeszcze tragiczniej xD

* * *

Rozdział IX

O ile wyczekiwanie na koniec rozejmu było nerwowe, tak teraz było jeszcze gorzej. Napięcie osiągnęło apogeum; podrywali się na każdy dźwięk, rzucali niespokojne spojrzenia i słuchali krótkich, agresywnych rozkazów, bo nawet Ardiel miał trudności z opanowaniem się.

Pracowali w ciszy. Kurogane, wiążąc mocnymi sznurami zaostrzone pale w zasieki, myślami był daleko.

Gdyby nie pamiętne spotkanie ze smokiem, miałby wrażenie, że ta cała sytuacja z Alduinem jest tylko bajką. Wiedział o atakach innych bestii, wiedział o tym, że Legion próbuje z nimi walczyć i nawet nauczył się już, gdzie są ich słabe punkty, ale zamieszanie omijało jakimś cudem Samotnię. Kurogane miał wrażenie, że to co dzieje się w całym Skyrim, obchodzi go bokiem i wcale nie był z tego powodu niezadowolony.

Pojawienie się legendarnego bohatera, którego nigdy nie widział… Do Samotni docierały jedynie plotki o jego poczynaniach, bo współpracował z Gromowładnymi, i jedyne pewne wiadomości dotyczyły uwięzienia jakiegoś smoka w Białej Grani czy rady pokojowej w klasztorze Siwobrodych na najwyższym szczycie Skyrim, Gardle Świata.

Potem przez pewien czas panowała cisza… a następnie spłynęła ku im wiadomość, że świat został ocalony. Kurogane podejrzewał, że opóźniono tę informację, bo nawet Smocze Dziecię nie byłoby w stanie zaraz po walce z aedrą, daedrą czy jakim tam stworzeniem nadprzyrodzonym smok Alduin był, przemknąć do Markartu i stanąć w szeregach buntowników.

Wyprostował się, ciągnąc za linę i obrzucił okolicę wzrokiem. Znajdował się przed Samotnią i wraz z dwoma innymi żołnierzami kończyli drugi zasiek. Dwa rzędy ostrych pali zamykały drogę w górę, ku stolicy. By je minąć, Gromowładni musieliby albo latać, albo być kozicami górskimi. Jeśli był wśród nich Dovakhiin, pewnie był w stanie zniszczyć je Krzykiem, ale liczono na to, że paliki zatrzymają ich choć na trochę.

Dwa kolejne zasieki odgradzały dolną drogę prowadzącą do portu. Statki zostały rozproszone, część z nich wprowadzono do magazynu, a część na otwarte morze.

Na murach Samotni i wieży strażniczej, między pierwszymi i drugimi zasiekami ochraniającymi Samotnię stali łucznicy w gotowości.

Szturm nie będzie łatwy, pomyślał Kurogane z mściwą satysfakcją. Napastnicy będą podani na tacy. Tu nawet nie ma gdzie się schować.

Obok niego przebiegł Astav w szacie bojowej, krótszej i nieograniczającej ruchów. Przy pasie miał miecz, a obiema rękami rzucał pułapki. Ziemia na kilka metrów przed pierwszą linią zasieków zalśniła runami ognia, mrozu i błyskawicy.

Kurogane znów się obejrzał. Na murach widział już machiny. Gdyby nie Dovakhiin, byłby już pewny zwycięstwa.

– Siedź na dupie i się nie wychylaj – mruknął jeszcze do pewnego maga gdzieś w magazynie Kompanii Wschodniocesarskiej, sprawdzając czy obowiązkowy pas z fiolkami mikstur jest pełny.

Po lewej miał mikstury lecznicze, które goiły rany. Przeliczył je w myślach. Po prawej znajdowały się wszelkiego rodzaju mikstury wzmacniające. Chyba nie doceniałem alchemii, mruknął do siebie, przesuwając palcem po łatwych do wyjęcia korkach. Mikstury łagodzące ból płynący z poparzeń, z zaklęć mrozu czy błyskawicy zdecydowanie mogły się przydać, tak jako jak uniwersalne odtrutki. Mag wykonał kawał dobrej roboty.

Jakby na myśl o Fayu amulet na jego szyi, a właściwie gdzieś w okolicach mostka, lekko i przyjemnie się rozgrzał.

Gdzieś w oddali pojawił się dym. Kurogane wytężając wzrok, stwierdził, że to musi być gdzieś koło Smoczymostu. Więc dranie są już blisko. Miał nadzieję, że tamtejsi nie przepuścili ich bez walki.

– Do tyłu! – Krzyknął do nich Ardiel. Ruszyli w kierunku murów, by nie być w zasięgu strzał buntowników. Cztery oddziały piechoty stanęły w milczeniu przy murach, dwa kolejne stało w gotowości w porcie.

Łucznicy na murach sprawdzali łuki. Ardiel robił to samo, dodając im słowami otuchy.

– Te dranie nie mają pojęcia o szyku bojowym – mruknął do nich. – Lecą na oślep, po staronorsku. Dajcie łucznikom trochę ich przerzedzić, potem ruszacie na mój znak. Ja szyję stąd. Postarajcie się jak najszybciej wyeliminować Dovakhiina. W dupie mam, że jest legendą.

– Jeśli komuś to będzie przeszkadzało, to można trzasnąć go przez łeb tak, żeby obudził się dopiero jutro? – Podchwycił Torsten, który w końcu pewnie wychował się pośród norskich legend i wierzeń.

Elf zastygł z dłonią na majdanie łuku i spojrzał na żołnierza z zastanowieniem.

– Tak – stwierdził po chwili. – Ale możecie jeszcze mu jeszcze związać ręce… i odciąć język. W sumie to on może się jeszcze przydać. Tak samo z Ulfrykiem – dodał podniesionym głosem. – Jeśli się uda, brać go żywcem. Jeśli nie… cóż, ja płakać nie będę, najwyżej Tulius się zawiedzie. – Elf uśmiechnął się złośliwie.

Kurogane spojrzał na solidną, ale drewnianą bramę, której mieli bronić. Miał nadzieję, że powstrzymają Gromowładnych nim wedrą się do miasta. W środku czekały kolejne oddziały, ale zdecydowanie chciał uniknąć walki w mieście. Chociaż tutaj było mniej przestrzeni, za murami było zbyt dużo miejsc, których Kurogane nie chciał widzieć zniszczonych.

Czekali. Kurogane patrzył na niebo. Świtało, czyli przygotowywali się pół nocy. Nie czuł zmęczenia, mimo że od prawie doby był na nogach. Miał coś do wykonania.

W ciszy poranka, przerywanej jedynie ich oddechami i irytującym brzdękaniem cięciwy trącanej palcem – Ardiel chyba robił to nieświadomie – w pojawiającej się mgle usłyszeli najpierw tętent kopyt, a dopiero potem ujrzeli jeźdźca.

Ardiel odbił się od muru, o który się opierał i sięgnął po łuk, ale jeździec okazał się cesarskim żołnierzem. Wyhamował konia na kilka metrów przed zasiekami, by nie wjechać w magiczne pułapki i zamachał listem. Elf szybko i zwinnie przebiegł przez przedpole, przeskoczył przez zasieki nie czyniąc sobie krzywdy i ominął runy. Żołnierze w milczeniu czekali, aż Ardiel odbierze wiadomość od posłańca i po nich wróci.

Jeździec zawrócił konia, pomknął w dół na pobliską farmę i wrócił po kilku minutach już pieszo. Ostrożnie przeszedł przez zasieki, a tymczasem Ardiel już wydawał rozkazy.

– Są blisko, idą na nas – oznajmił mocnym głosem, by słyszeli go łucznicy na murach. – Na ich czele idą Dovakhiin i Ulfryk. Wiecie co robić.

– Za Cesarstwo!

Rok dwieście pierwszy Czwartej Ery, pomyślał Kurogane wysuwając Srebrnego Smoka z pochwy. Cesarstwo pokonuje bunt Gromowładnych i utrzymuje Skyrim w swoich granicach, co jest pierwszym krokiem do odzyskania dawnej chwały…

We mgle zamajaczyły się sylwetki wojowników. Tylko wojowników, bo Ulfryk tak jak większość Nordów nie ufał magii. Obecność magów nie była spodziewana… Kurogane patrzył na potężne sylwetki, dzierżące w dłoniach miecze, ciężkie topory i młoty i pomyślał, że i broni dystansowej nie lubią.

Na ich czele szedł Ulfryk Gromowładny. Wysoki, dobrze zbudowany mężczyzna w futrzanym płaszczu, o jasnych włosach… Kurogane przypomniał sobie o Incydencie Markarckim wiele lat wcześniej.

Gdy zakończyła się Wielka Wojna, ten człowiek był niezwykle oburzony traktatem pokojowym. Wtedy Pogranicze znajdowało się pod władzą rdzennych mieszkańców, którzy wówczas zrobili z Nordami to, co niegdyś oni z nimi – wypędzili. Ulfryk zebrał ludzi i użył Thu'um, ruszając na miasto. Incydent Markarcki oznaczał rzeź, która się wtedy wydarzyła. Niedźwiedź Markarcki nie brał jeńców i nie słuchał argumentów, a wraz z Renegatami ginęli niewinni…

Kurogane spojrzał po towarzyszach broni, obserwujących nadciągających Gromowładnych i czekających na rozkazy.

I Cesarstwo nie było święte. W tej wojnie obie strony miały swoje racje i powody do nienawiści. Fay miał rację. Trzeba będzie wielu lat, nim w Skyrim zapanuje spokój.

– Łucznicy – Ardiel wziął głęboki wdech, unosząc łuk. – Szyć, na Osiem Bóstw! Nałóż! Mierzaj! Puść!

Niebo nad głowami na moment pociemniało, gdy pierwsze strzały przemknęły im nad głowami. Kurogane mocniej zacisnął dłoń na rękojeści. Z góry widzieli doskonale, jak maszerująca przed nimi grupa setki, może dwusetki Gromowładnych łamie szyk. Z dzikim okrzykiem ruszyli do przodu. Kilkunastu padło.

– Nałóż! Mierzaj! Puść! – Wrzasnął po raz kolejny Ardiel, samemu czyniąc to samo co łucznicy na murach. Był jedynym łucznikiem na ziemi i Kurogane wiedział, że elf liczy na nich, jeśli chodzi o jego życie. Że im ufa. Kurogane nie zamierzał zawieść tego zaufania.

– Nałóż! Mierzaj! Puść!

Gromowładni dopadli pierwszych zasieków. Drewno rozpadło się jakby uderzył w nie rozpędzony wóz. W rozpraszającej się mgle Kurogane dostrzegł Smocze Dziecię.

Był wysoki, muskularny i ubrany w stalową zbroję, z rogatym hełmem na głowie. Jego Krzyk roztrzaskiwał zasieki, a jego podmuch Kurogane czuł aż tutaj.

– Do broni! – Zakrzyknął Ardiel. – Atak! Za Cesarstwo!

Drugie zasieki przerwane. Fala norskich wojowników ruszyła pod górkę, pobrzękując rynsztunkiem i krzycząc. Oddziały Cesarstwa ruszyły do przodu, najpierw powoli równym szykiem, potem trochę szybciej, gdyż nierówność terenu działała na ich korzyść.

Obie armie starły się w połowie drogi. Kurogane spojrzał jeszcze na Ardiela, stojącego samotnie i szyjącego gorliwie z łuku, a potem wpadł w wir walki.

– Fus Ro Dah! – Smoczy język rozbrzmiał ponad szczękiem metalu i Kurogane poczuł, że jakaś nadludzka siła odrzuca go w tył. Upadł na ziemię między swoich i czyjaś pomocna ręka pomogła mu natychmiast wstać.

– Skurwysyny! – Wrzasnął Astav nieludzkim głosem i wyciągnął przed siebie obie ręce. – Tak was załatwię, że do Sonvgardu was nie puszczą, bo was Shor nie pozna!

Kurogane wywrócił oczami, gdy spomiędzy palców Bretona pomknął jaskrawy promień, a potem starł się z jakimś Nordem. Spomiędzy stali uskrzydlonego hełmu kryjącego prawie twarz błysnęły nagle niebieskie jak niebo oczy, na których widok Kurogane zawahał się na ułamek sekundy.

Cios przeciwnika, zadany mieczem, minął ramię Kurogane o cal. Cesarski odpowiedział uderzeniem, które zostało zablokowane. Cios, blok, cios, blok, odskok... Kurogane nagle uderzył mieczem w rękojeść broni Norda, a siła uderzenia sprawiła, że ten się zachwiał.

Następny cios, który Kurogane wyprowadził, był ostatnim w tej potyczce. Srebrny Smok stał się czerwonym, gdy ostrze przecięło poziomo powietrze i trafiło idealnie w miejsce, gdzie stal nie chroniła ciała, pomiędzy blachę zbroi a hełm.

Krew Dziecka Niebios rozprysła się w powietrzu, gdy ciało upadło ciężko na kolana, a oddzielona od niego głowa potoczyła się na bok, brocząc krwią. Kurogane cofnął się o krok i powoli podszedł do głowy. Ostrzem miecza zsunął z niej oblepiony czerwienią hełm.

Mężczyzna miał obcą twarz i ciemniejsze włosy. Wielu Nordów miał oczy tak niebieskie jak Fay…

Kurogane wrócił do walki. Zobaczył, jak mimo przewagi Cesarstwo cofa się coraz bardziej – byli lepiej wyszkoleni, liczniejsi, posiadali w szeregach magów, ale byli bezradni w bezpośrednim starciu z Dovakhiinem…

– Yol Toor Shul! – Smocze Dziecię zionęło w żołnierzy ogniem tak, jakby samo było smokiem. Wokół niego tłoczyło się już kilku żołnierzy, próbując dosięgnąć go, gdy tylko odwracał się w inną stronę.

Gdzieś z boku szalał Ulfryk Gromowładny ze swoim ogromnym młotem, jego boku nie ustępował wielki wojownik z niedźwiedzią skórą na plecach… Brama padła, a buntownicy wtargnęli do środka. Bitwa przeniosła się na ulice Samotni, a zgromadzone tam oddziały natychmiast do niej dołączyły.

Kurogane kątem oka zobaczył, jak Torsten upada na kolana, a nad nim staje Gromowładny z uniesionym toporem, jak kat nad ofiarą.

Nie zdążyłby. Ale Astav zdążył. Z furią, jakiej Kurogane nigdy się po nim nie spodziewał, dopadł Gromowładnego jednocześnie z własnym zaklęciem. Mężczyzna nagle zamarł, trafiony czarem paraliżu, a potem plunął krwią, gdy miecz Bretona wbił się w jego trzewia i wyszedł plecami, opleciony jelitami i błyskającymi iskrami elektryczności.

Z magami nie było żartów, zwłaszcza, gdy byli w bojowym nastroju.

Kolejny przeciwnik, z którym mierzył się Kurogane, był wystraszonym chłopaczkiem w za dużym hełmie, który opadał mu na oczy. Aż poczuł żal, gdy posłał go na ziemię, która stała się jeziorem błota i krwi.

Znikąd Dovakhiin znalazł się tuż obok niego i ledwo Kurogane go dostrzegł, już leżał na ziemi, a Srebrny Smok toczył się po nierówności terenu z dala poza zasięgiem jego rąk.

Na tle pożogi – coś płonęło w oddali – i szalejącej bitwy Smocze Dziecię unoszące w rękach miecz i otwierające usta w Krzyku faktycznie wyglądało jak bóg z norskich legend.

Udało mu się zablokować cios fizyczny szklanym sztyletem. Leżąc, zaciskał zęby, czując nacierającą na siebie siłę, ale wiedział, że gdy tylko Dovakhiin Krzyknie mu w twarz, cały jego wysiłek pójdzie na marne.

– Krii Lun…

Nim ostatnie słowo przedwiecznego smoczego języka przebrzmiało, niosąc mu zagładę, Thu'um urwało się. Dovakhiin, umazany krwią wrogów i sojuszników, wybraniec bogów, chodząca legenda i poskromiciel Alduina, wypuścił z rąk miecz. Dłońmi osłoniętymi śliskimi od posoki rękawicami sięgnął do gardła, tam gdzie wbijała się aż po lotkę strzała.

Kurogane nie czekał. Dokończył dzieła, wbijając sztylet w to samo miejsce. W dupie miał legendy.

Widząc upadek bohatera, norska siła nagle się załamała. Z okrzykiem niedowierzenia patrzono, jak Smocze Dziecię zrywa się, odbiega na bok w ostatnich przebłyskach siły, która nagle go opuściła, przyciskając do lejącej krew rany ręce i upada gdzieś z boku.

– Na nich! – Wrzasnął jeszcze Ulfryk, ale niewiele to pomogło.

Gromowładni stracili nagle wiarę w zwycięstwo. Nadal walczyli, ale to Legion wygrywał. Kurogane, czując piekący ból na policzku, gdzie czyjeś ostrze minęło go o włos, właśnie pozbawiał broni kolejnego przeciwnika.

– Litości – wyszeptał młody, młodszy od niego Gromowładny, chociaż norscy wojownicy nigdy nie prosili o litość. – Nie zabijaj.

Kurogane kiwnął głową w milczeniu. Zostawił rozbrojonego, rozczarowanego chłopaka siedzącego w krwawym błocie z opuszczoną głową i rozejrzał się dookoła.

Bitwa wygasała. Wygrali, ale nie bez poświęceń. Astav poił gdzieś na uboczu półprzytomnego Torstena eliksirami. Kurogane sam sięgnął po miksturę i wypił całą fiolkę. Czuł jak płytkie rany i zadrapania goją się.

Ardiel dyszał ciężko. Z głowy leciała mu krew, sklejając rozwiane włosy i nadając elfowi barbarzyńskiego, dzikiego wyglądu.

Przed nim, z dumnie uniesioną głową, stał Ulfryk Gromowładny. Nie stracił swojej buty nawet, jeśli jego prawa ręka zwisała bezwładnie wzdłuż boku, a rozorana skroń nie pozwalała dokładnie widzieć.

Spowijał ich gryzący dym; coś płonęło. Kurogane sięgnął po kolejny eliksir. Dawka alchemii uderzyła w jego mózg jak obuch i rozjaśniła myśli.

Dookoła leżało pełno ciał wojowników obu walczących stron. Ocalali cesarscy właśnie brali do niewoli ocalałych Gromowładnych. Ktoś szturchał leżącego bez ruchu Dovakhiina.

– Poddaj się – wydyszał Ardiel głosem zdartym od wydawania rozkazów. Kołczan na jego plecach był pusty. Usta miał pełne krwi, jakby właśnie wrócił z pogrzebowej uczty swoich pobratymców.

– Nie – odparł dumny Nord. – Ale jeśli taki ma być mój los, zabij.

– Nie do mnie należy twoje życie – wyszeptał elf z trudem. – Zabrać go do generała Tuliusa! – Zakrzyknął jeszcze ostatkiem sił.

Dwóch cesarskich, którzy czuli się na siłach, złapało Ulfryka za ramiona, pozbawiło broni i popchnęło w stronę Zamku Dour. Nord się nie wyrywał, patrząc na nich z wyższością.

Kurogane podszedł i przytrzymał za ramię elfa. Ardiel rzucił mu wdzięczne spojrzenie, drżącą dłonią sięgnął po eliksiry. Kurogane puścił dowódcę dopiero, gdy substancje zaczęły działać.

– Dzięki – mruknął Ardiel. Wyprostował się i odetchnął. – Wygraliśmy. Ale za jaką cenę…

Kurogane rozejrzał się ponownie, dopiero teraz widząc całokształt zniszczeń. Dobrze, że zabudowa Samotni była kamienna, pomyślał jeszcze, patrząc na płonące gdzieniegdzie ognie. Potem zdał sobie sprawę, że dymu jest zbyt dużo.

Obejrzał się i zamarł.

W pobliżu Błękitnego Pałacu unosił się gęsty, czarny dym. Kurogane nie widział miejsca, w którym było jego źródło, ale wiedział już czym było i ta wiedza go przerażała.

Ruszył tam biegiem.

Dumna Wieżyca.

Sklep alchemiczny wraz z pracownią pełną mikstur, składników i półproduktów, z magazynem, którego Fay nie miał czasu zabezpieczyć…

– Wyrwali drzwi od sklepu i podłożyli ogień bezpośrednio w pracowni – odezwał się do niego jeden z tutejszych strażników, powstrzymując go ręką, gdy Kurogane dobiegł do miejsca pożaru. Dumna Wieżyca strzelała płomieniami ponad swój dach. – Nie znam się na tym… ale tu niewiele będzie do ratowania.

Mieszkańcy wracali. Kurogane zdał sobie sprawę, że wśród biegających z wodą ludzi są już nie tylko żołnierze i strażnicy, ale i cywile. Stara Angelina stała z boku i tylko kręciła głową na ich wysiłki, jej małoletnia śliczna krewniaczka, Vivien, która zjawiła się prawie od razu, starała się jak mogła… Mag z Błękitnego Pałacu w ramię w ramię z Astavem próbowali ugasić pożar…

Kurogane zatrzymał się po kilkunastu minutach biegania z wiadrem, wiedząc już kto idzie w ich stronę. Mimo zamieszania i trzaskania ognia, okrzyków i szeptów rozpoznał szybkie kroki przechodzące w rozpaczliwy bieg.

Odwrócił się po to, by złapać Faya za ramiona i nie pozwolić, by wpadł między płomienie.

– Nie – wyszeptał czarodziej z rozpaczą, patrząc jak jego dom czernieje w ogniu. – Nie…

Kurogane odrzucił broń, która tylko mu zawadzała i zamknął Faya w swoich ramionach, czując jak czarodziej trzęsie się z powodu niekontrolowanego szlochu.

Nie znał słów, które mogłoby pomóc. Fay osunął się na kolana a Kurogane wraz za nim, nadal trzymając go w uścisku. Fay schował głowę w jego zbroi cuchnącej potem i krwią, nie będąc w stanie niczego powiedzieć.

Dumna Wieżyca dogasała… Kurogane podniósł głowę i spojrzał po ludziach, chcąc powiedzieć im, by spieprzali, by nie napawali się widokiem nieszczęścia… gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że ich oczy są pełne współczucia. Oni naprawdę lubili swojego alchemika.

Po cichu zbliżył się do nich Astav i położył dłoń na ramieniu skulonego Faya.

– Przykro mi, chłopie – szepnął Breton z żalem w głosie.

Kurogane posłał magowi bojowemu znaczące spojrzenie. Przekazał zszokowanego Faya pod jego opiekę i ruszył w stronę Zamku Dour. Daleko się nie oddalił, bo naprzeciw wyszedł mu Ardiel.

– Wiem – powiedział krótko elf.

Kurogane spojrzał za siebie.

– Czy… czy mogę zabrać go do koszar? On nie ma gdzie pójść – powiedział, patrząc w oczy dowódcy. – Wszystko, co miał, spłonęło.

Ardiel kiwnął głową.

– Pozwalam – powiedział cicho. – Rikke też się zgodzi. Fay uczynił tak dużo dla Legionu, że bylibyśmy skurwysynami, gdybyśmy nie pozwolili. Idź. Zabierz go i odpocznijcie. Niech zostanie tak długo jak trzeba. Dobrze walczyłeś – dodał jeszcze.

– To nie ja zabiłem legendę – mruknął Kurogane.

– Przeżył – odparł mu elf. Kurogane spojrzał na niego zdziwiony. – Najwidoczniej Smocze Dziecięta mają trochę inną definicję umierania. Spokojnie. Siedzi na razie w lochu. Myślę, że egzekucja osoby, która dopiero, co uratowała Skyrim trochę popsułaby nam wizerunek, ale mały pobyt w lochach nie zaszkodzi. Odpocznij. Następna zbiórka jutro rano.

Kurogane już szedł w stronę Dumnej Wieżycy, a raczej tego, co nią kiedyś było. Osmalone ściany zdradzały, że w środku nie ma czego szukać. Podszedł do Faya, bez słowa objął ramieniem i pociągnął za sobą. Fay poszedł za nim sztywnym, mechanicznym krokiem. Wilgotne oczy były puste.

Zaprowadził go do swojej małej klitki w koszarach i usadził na łóżku. Dopiero gdy okrył Faya skórami, ten na niego spojrzał.

– Zapomniałem o zaklęciach… – szepnął bezradnie.

Kurogane ukucnął obok niego i ujął jego ręce w swoje.

– To nie twoja wina – powiedział dobitnie.

Fay skulił się i nie odpowiedział. Kurogane patrzył na niego jeszcze przez chwilę, po czym zaczął zdejmować zbroje. Spodnie ubranie było przesączone krwią. Fay uniósł oczy i otworzył szerzej oczy, jakby dopiero teraz do niego dotarło, że Kurogane walczył.

– Nic mi nie jest – uspokoił go Cesarski. – Muszę się obmyć. Poczekaj na mnie.

Fay znów skinął głową. Położył się na łóżku i wpatrzył w ścianę. Kurogane cicho westchnął. Zabrał zbroję, broń i wyciągnął świeże ubrania ze skrzyni. Wyszedł, a na korytarzu spotkał wymęczonego Astava.

– Co z nim? – Breton spojrzał z niepokojem na drzwi.

– Jest w szoku – mruknął Kurogane. – Będziesz miał jakieś zapasowe szaty?

– Jasne. Za chwilę mu podrzucę parę kompletów – mag ciężko westchnął. – Zajmij się nim, dobrze? Jeśli kogokolwiek Fay do siebie dopuścił, jesteś nim ty – dodał jeszcze ciszej. – Zależy mi na nim, bo to mój szkolny kumpel, ale on nigdy nie zaufał nikomu tak jak tobie, widzę to…

Kurogane rzucił zamyślone spojrzenie na zamknięte drzwi swojej kwatery. Nie odpowiedział Astavowi i ruszył w kierunku łaźni. Część żołnierzy już świętowała w sali biesiadnej. Kurogane nie miał na to najmniejszej ochoty.

W tej chwili łaźnie były puste. W oparach gorącej wody unosił się jednak zapach potu i krwi, co oznaczało, że niektórzy już zdążyli doprowadzić się tu do porządku. Centralne miejsce zajmował wpuszczony w posadzkę zbiornik oraz duże palenisko, nad którym wisiał ciężki kocioł z wodą.

Zajmująca się łaźniami kobieta spojrzała na niego pobieżnie i westchnęła.

– Zostaw ubrania, upiorę. Dopiero co nalałam świeżej wody.

Zniknęła w innym pomieszczeniu, gdzie mieściła się pralnia. Czasem, jeśli ktoś mocno podpadał Ardielowi, zostawał tu rzucany za karę. Zwykle miało to miejsce, gdy ktoś już otrzymał karną, samotną wartę do świtu.

Wsunął się do gorącej wody i zamknął oczy, opierając się o nagrzane kamienie. Dopiero teraz odczuł zmęczenie. Doba na nogach, zakończona wyczerpującą bitwą… Pochylił głowę i ochlapał włosy wodą, a potem zaczął zmywać z siebie pozostałości wojny.

Najchętniej by został tu na długo, ale nie chciał zostawiać Faya samego. Z żalem opuścił łaźnie, przebierając się w świeże ubranie.

Gdy wrócił, okazało się, że Astav postarał się jak mógł; przyniósł nie tylko szaty – Kurogane nadal nie rozumiał, co takiego w nich było fajnego, że magowie je nosili praktycznie bez wyjątków – ale też metalową tacę z zabranym z sali biesiadnej obfitym posiłkiem.

Kurogane nie jadł nic od wczorajszego popołudnia, więc naprawdę był głodny, ale najpierw podsunął tacę Fayowi.

– Jedz – zachęcił go łagodnie.

Mag spojrzał na niego ponuro i dopiero po chwili z ciężkim westchnieniem podniósł się do siadu. Kurogane usiadł obok niego i trzymając tacę na kolanach, razem zjedli kawałki kurzej piersi, zatopione w jakimś sosie, dwie pajdy chleba i popili wodą. Fay jadł mechanicznie, będąc myślami daleko, a Kurogane wiedział nawet gdzie.

W zgliszczach własnego domu.

Patrząc na opuszczoną głowę czarodzieja, kurtynę włosów zakrywających oczy, na jego skulone bezradnie ramiona, Kurogane miał ochotę dorwać tych sukinsynów z pociągiem do ognia – o ile jeszcze żyli – i samemu wymierzyć im sprawiedliwość.

– Był tam Dovakhiin? – Zapytał cicho Fay i dopiero po chwili Kurogane zorientował się, że mówi o bitwie.

– Niestety – mruknął, odkładając tacę na pokrywę skrzyni. – Było… ciężko.

– Opowiedz.

– Nie da się z nim walczyć w pojedynkę i liczyć na wygraną – odparł Kurogane, przypominając sobie, jak leżał na ziemi, a nad nim norski bohater unosił broń. – Wystarczy parę słów, a on rzuca tobą we wszystkie strony, zieje ogniem jak smok… Mieliśmy przewagę liczebną i byliśmy lepiej wyszkoleni, ale niewiele brakowało.

– Zabiliście go? – Głos Faya był obojętny.

– Myślałem, że tak – Kurogane położył się na plecach. Oczy same mu się zamykały, chociaż nie chciał zasnąć. – Normalny człowiek po dostaniu strzałą i sztyletem w gardło pewnie by padł trupem… a według Ardiela siedzi w lochu.

– A Ulfryk?

– Zabrali go do Tuliusa – Kurogane westchnął. Zamknął oczy. – To nie jest człowiek, który się poddaje.

– Albo już nie żyje, albo czeka go egzekucja – dopowiedział Fay w zamyśleniu. Otaczająca go aura smutku sprawiała, że Kurogane chciał zrobić wszystko, by choć na ułamek sekundy Fay się uśmiechnął. – Śpij – szepnął mag. – Widzę, że ledwo trzymasz oczy otwarte.

Fay usiadł w nogach łóżka, opierając się o ścianę i patrzył na niego.

– Zostań tu – mruknął jeszcze Kurogane, a jego głos podszyty zmęczeniem zabrzmiał łagodniej niż się tego po sobie spodziewał.


	10. Chapter 10

Jeszcze jeden egzamin (zakładając, że dzisiejszy zaliczę) i projekt i będę wolna... A tymczasem kolejny rozdział, już dziesiąty, więc jesteśmy w 2/3.

* * *

Rozdział X

Gdy się obudził, Fay siedział w tym samym miejscu, tym razem ze skrzyżowanymi nogami, i przerzucał od niechcenia strony jedynej książki, jaką Kurogane posiadał. _Chutliwa argoniańska pokojówka, tom 1_ był niezwykle popularnym, chociaż wątpliwym literacko dziełem. Tę krótką pół-erotyczną, pół-żenującą historyjkę znano od najdalszych zakątków Czarnych Mokradeł aż do Wysokiej Skały. Kurogane pamiętał, że kiedyś kupił ją w Cesarskim Mieście, bo niemożebnie się nudził i od czasu do czasu wracał do niej, by podreperować ponury humor kiepskimi żartami i aluzjami autora…

A jeśli o humorze mowa, to Fay chyba poczuł się lepiej, skoro zachciało mu się grzebać w prywatnych rzeczach Kurogane…

– _Wypoleruj moją włócznię?_ – Zapytał Fay z uśmieszkiem i uniesioną brwią, wskazując na ten konkretny wiersz.

Kurogane wywrócił oczami i usiadł. Wyglądało na to, że mag otrząsnął się już i zaczynał wracać do normalności, chociaż żołnierz dostrzegał cień smutku gdzieś w kąciku warg Faya.

Nie odpowiedział na zaczepkę, chociaż wyobraźnia podsunęła mu dość sugestywne obrazy. Na szczęście w kwaterze było już ciemno, jedynie mag rozświetlał sobie książkę małym magicznym światełkiem, które nie dosięgało rumieńców na policzkach Kurogane.

Fay odłożył książkę na bok. W międzyczasie przebrał się i teraz miał na sobie jedną z codziennych szat Astava w kolorze ciepłego brązu. Breton był trochę wyższy, więc szata była na Faya przykrótka.

– Już po waszej kolacji – odezwał się Fay normalnym głosem. Sięgnął za siebie i podsunął Kurogane tacę. – Poszedłem po coś do zjedzenia.

Kurogane podziękował mu skinieniem głowy. Kolacja była na zimno, więc nie śpieszyło mu się. Skupił się na czarodzieju, który czując jego spojrzenie ciężko westchnął.

– Co teraz będzie? – Zapytał Fay bezradnie.

Kurogane nawet nie zauważył, kiedy przysunęli się do siebie i razem siedzieli na skraju łóżka.

– Na razie zostaniesz tutaj – powiedział cicho. – A potem… potem się zobaczy.

– Muszę udać się do Markartu – szepnął Fay patrząc w klepisko.

– Po co?

– A… Ashura powiedział mi kiedyś, że jeśli będę potrzebował pieniędzy, w tamtejszym banku założył konto na czarną godzinę – odpowiedział cicho czarodziej. – Nigdy nie chciałem z tego korzystać… ale teraz… Nie mam ani septima. Muszę tam pojechać.

– Musimy – uściślił Kurogane. Widząc zaskoczone spojrzenie Faya, dodał: – Nie myśl, że samemu cię tam puszczę. Nie po tym, co wyprawiali Renegaci. Wezmę wolne. Rikke i tak będzie redukować straż, jeśli to rzeczywiście koniec wojny, nie będzie trzeba tak dużo żołnierzy w gotowości przez cały czas.

– Mówią, że w rzece w Markarcie nie płynie woda, a krew i srebro – stwierdził zamyślony Fay. – Chyba mają rację…

Czarodziej niespodziewanie oparł się o niego, kładąc głowę na jego ramieniu.

– Próbowałeś ją ugasić, prawda? Dziękuję.

Kurogane coś odmruknął, zdając sobie sprawę, jak mocno bije mu serce. Żachnął się; czuł się jak jedna z tych szlachetnie urodzonych panienek, rumieniąca się pod byle spojrzeniem.

Cóż, pomyślał. Może w końcu trzeba się pogodzić z prawdą.

Z tym, że gdy za każdym razem myślał o przyszłości, widział w niej czarodzieja u swojego boku. Gdy rozmyślał o Liście Szlachetnych i nagrodzie, w marzeniach to Fay krzątał się po mieszkaniu, denerwująco pogwizdując…

Kurogane ledwo powstrzymał się od zakrycia twarzy dłonią. Jednak ten jasnowłosy idiota rzucił na niego urok.

– Zjedz kolację – odpowiedział zamiast wyznań, na które chyba nie był jeszcze gotowy. – I połóż się. Wiem, że nie zmrużyłeś oka. Ja… idę się przewietrzyć.

– Wróć szybko – szepnął Fay, a przez plecy Kurogane przeszedł dreszcz, gdy dłoń czarodzieja przypadkiem – albo i nie – musnęła jego własną.

Kurogane wyszedł z kwatery pośpiesznie. Niektórzy wciąż świętowali w sali biesiadnej, ale było już ich niewiele – większość żołnierzy wybrała zasłużony odpoczynek, wiedząc, że dobra wola dowódców skończy się przy porannej mustrze.

Dziedziniec był opustoszały. Kurogane wiedział, że odpoczywali ci, którzy brali bezpośredni udział w walce. Samotnia nie mogła jednak zostać bez ochrony, więc warta i naprawianie szkód przypadły tym, którzy w czasie bitwy pilnowali cywili czy Błękitnego Pałacu, dokąd Gromowładni nie doszli, chociaż byli już blisko.

Zmierzchało. Dym rozwiał się, ale zapach spalenizny wciąż był wyczuwalny. Kurogane długo omijał tamto miejsce. Najpierw podszedł pod bramę, którą właśnie naprawiano. Stał przez chwilę, wsłuchując się w stukot młotków i gwoździ, pokrzykiwania, uderzenia drewna o drewno, myśląc, z jaką łatwością potężne wrota ugięły się przed Dovakhiinem.

Z głównej ulicy uprzątnięto ciała. Kurogane podejrzewał, że zniesiono je do Komnaty Umarłych. Cześć z nich zostanie tam pochowana, część ciał zapewne odesłana… Mimo braku trupów, ziemię wciąż znaczyły brudnokrwawe ślady.

Tutaj ucierpiało kilka szyldów, stosy drewna opałowego czy jakiś wózek oparty o ścianę, mający pecha znaleźć się w środku bitwy. Właściwie i dalej straty nie były dotkliwe. Niechlubnym wyjątkiem była Dumna Wieżyca.

Czując ciężar amuletu w okolicach swojego serca, Kurogane w końcu stanął nad wygasłymi resztkami domu. Kamienne ściany, pokryte czarnym nalotem, częściowo stały, a częściowo już się zawaliły. Dachu nie było, a to, co znajdowało się w środku, było jedną wielką cuchnącą, rozpadającą się w rękach czernią.

Jakiś Gromowładny zobaczył szyld sklepu alchemicznego. Fay był zbyt zapracowany i zmęczony, by pamiętać o zaklęciach ochronnych, które wymagały odnowienia, a i ewakuacja była zbyt szybka. Wystarczyło wyrwać drzwi z futryny, roztrzaskać fiolki i alembiki i podpalić… Zapewne doszło do potężnej eksplozji, piętro prawdopodobnie zawaliło się od razu, ogień pochłonął wszystkie sprzęty…

Kurogane postąpił jeszcze krok i patrzył, próbując cokolwiek wypatrzeć, ale nadaremnie. Tu nie było już czego szukać. Zacisnął pięści i odwrócił się.

Fay nie mógł zostać w koszarach. Liczba łóżek i tak ledwo odpowiadała liczbie żołnierzy i chociaż stracili dzisiaj trochę ludzi – na szczęście nie był to nikt z bliskich znajomych Kurogane – i tak wkrótce Legion uzupełni braki. Zresztą, mieszkanie w tej ponurej klitce w pojedynkę było przygnębiające, a we dwójkę byłoby wręcz niemożliwe.

Kurogane wiedział, co musi zrobić. Wrócił do Zamku Dour i stanął przy Liście.

– Podskoczysz w rankingu – odezwał się cicho Ardiel stając za nim. Kurogane zerknął na dowódcę przez ramię; Ardiel nie lubił, gdy mu salutowano i za wykorzystywanie tego gestu poza oficjalnymi zbiórkami groził, a jakże, kartą wartą do świtu. Kurogane nie mógł już myśleć o tych czterech słowach oddzielnie. Elf doprowadził się do porządku i gdyby nie cienie pod oczami wyglądałby całkiem zwyczajnie. – Ciekawy jesteś, co u naszych jeńców?

– Trochę – mruknął Kurogane, chociaż w tej chwili Ulfryk i Dovakhiin byli daleko poza kręgiem jego zainteresowań.

– Góra debatuje, co z nimi zrobić – odparł Bosmer, obserwując go uważnie. – Obecnie najlepszym pomysłem jest chyba publiczny proces Ulfryka… A co do tego Smoczego Dziecięcia, to mają problem…

– A jak mu obiecacie tysiąc septimów za zaszycie się w jakiejś głuszy? – Rzucił Kurogane bez namysłu.

– Wiesz, że dobry pomysł – elf skrzywił lekko wargi. – Trzymanie bohatera w niewoli przyniosłoby nam drugie ogólnokrajowe powstanie. Może da się z nim dogadać. Jeśli będzie siedział cicho i nie przeszkadzał Cesarstwu, ludzie szybciej ochłoną.

– Szefie – powiedział cicho Kurogane, gdy elf już odchodził.

– Tak?

– Ile jeszcze mi brakuje, by być pierwszym na Liście?

Elf zatrzymał się i westchnął.

– Kryteria są podobno ściśle tajne – zastrzegł, ale w jego oczach coś błysnęło buntowniczo. – Pamiętaj, że to wymysł Rikke, innowatorki od siedmiu boleści… Wymyśliła sobie punkty. Dzisiaj sporo dostaniesz, to ci mogę obiecać, jak tylko Rikke dorwie się do swojego kajeciku… Nie mam dostępu do jej zapisków, ale… jesteś bliżej niż dalej.

– Dziękuję – odparł szczerze Kurogane.

Elf patrzył na niego i kiwnął głową ze zrozumieniem.

– Ósemka ci sprzyja – powiedział cicho. – Ale… powinieneś zastanowić się, czy Legion nadal będzie dla ciebie odpowiedni.

Kurogane poczuł nagły przypływ chłodu w stosunku do tego elfa.

– O czym ty mówisz? – Zapytał ostro.

– Nic złego nie mówię – Ardiel odezwał się łagodniej i ciszej. – Po prostu… Legion to miejsce dla samotnych. Jeśli chcesz dalej to ciągnąć… zastanów się. Wiem, co mówię, Kurogane. Jeśli naprawdę chcesz tego domu… a wiesz co mam na myśli, mówiąc _dom_ … pomyśl o przejściu do standardowej straży miejskiej.

Kurogane zrozumiał. Kiwnął głową.

– Miałem kiedyś kogoś, kto był mi bliski – powiedział mu dowódca. – Służyła w armii tak ja jak. Któregoś dnia ja wróciłem z bitwy… a ona nie. Wpadła w pułapkę.

Odwrócił się i odszedł, pozostawiając Kurogane milczącego.

– A, zapomniałbym – Ardiel spojrzał przez ramię, a jego oczy zabłysły dziko. – Oni potem też wpadli w pułapkę. Umierali bardzo długo.

* * *

Stanął w drzwiach po cichu. Fay leżał skulony i gdyby Kurogane tak dobrze go nie znał, uznałby że śpi. Mimo to bez słowa podszedł do miednicy z wodą i opłukał twarz. Te kilka godzin wypoczynku pomogło na krótką metę i zdecydowanie musiał przespać całą noc.

Spojrzał niepewnie na czarodzieja. Ten, jakby wyczuwając krążące po głowie myśli, otworzył oczy i przesunął się lekko w stronę ściany, robiąc mu miejsce. A raczej połowę miejsca, biorąc pod uwagę wąskość łóżka.

– Nie próbuj wcisnąć mi kitu, że prześpisz się na krześle czy czymś tam – wymamrotał czarodziej bezbarwnym głosem. – Nie chcę, żebyś marzł.

Kurogane rzucił spojrzenie na nietkniętą tacę z jedzeniem i westchnął cicho. I jemu przeszedł apetyt. Zgasił jeszcze tlący się lampion postawiony na skrzyni i zdjął wierzchnią kamizelkę, zostając w zwykłej koszuli i spodniach.

W ciemnościach wsunął się pod nakrycia. Okazało się, że leżeć na plecach się nie dało, przynajmniej nie wygodnie, więc przekręcił się na bok, leżąc przodem do maga. Wzrok szybko mu przyzwyczaił się do mroku, więc dobrze widział smutną twarz czarodzieja.

Fay przysunął się do niego i Kurogane pozwolił mu wtulić się w swoje ciało. Otoczył maga ramionami i ukrył twarz w jasnych włosach. Kątem oka zobaczył wilgoć łez. Bez słowa wzmocnił tylko uścisk, pozwalając, by Fay wylał swój żal w jego ramionach.

To już nie był ten gwałtowny szloch, który słyszał, tuląc Faya do siebie przed płonącą Wieżycą, a bezgłośny płacz.

W końcu jednak łzy się skończyły, a smutek musiał ustąpić najzwyklejszej ludzkiej senności i Fay zasnął wtulony w niego. I Kurogane zamknął oczy, myśląc o słowach Ardiela i czując promieniującą ciepłem bliskość drugiej osoby.

Myślał jeszcze przez chwilę o ostatnich miesiącach, o służbie, o tajemnicy, która łączyła jego i Ashurę, a tuż przed zaśnięciem w jego umyśle pojawiła się taka myśl, że prawie poderwał się z posłania. Powstrzymał się tylko dlatego, by nie obudzić maga. Patrzył przed siebie i dopasował brakujący element układanki.

Jego ojciec mieszkał przez parę lat w Bravil. Stamtąd pochodził Ashura. Jeśli spotkali się przed urodzeniem Kurogane, to jego ojciec posiadał Srebrnego Smoka. A Ashura miał całą mapę…

Ponownie spojrzał na czarodzieja i westchnął. Nowina będzie musiała poczekać. Najważniejsze było zapewnienie magowi dachu nad głową… Kurogane podejrzewał, że czymkolwiek była ta tajemnica, miejsce na mapie utkanej z krwi i narkotycznych wizji, odebrała Ashurze życie. Nie mówił tego głośno, bo Fay wciąż żył nadzieją, ale pięć lat było szmatem czasu…

Pomyślał jeszcze o tym momencie w bitwie, gdy zawahał się, nim zadał śmiertelny cios. Mimo że wiedział, jak wielu Nordów miało takie niebieskie oczy, tamten mężczyzna przypomniał mu ciche, szeptane w ciemnościach opowieści o Yuui'm, ukochanym bracie bliźniaku Faya. O nim także słuch zaginął i to wiele lat temu.

Westchnął i zamknął oczy, chcąc jedynie czuć ciepło bliskiej osoby.

* * *

Następne dwa dni minęły jak sen; Kurogane wstawał chwilę przed rogiem oznaczającym pobudkę, wyplątując się z objęć czarodzieja i nie wiedząc, czy ma traktować to jako deklarację czegoś poważniejszego, czy nie i tylko uciekał zmieszany wzrokiem. Fay również nie kwapił się do postąpienia krok dalej; przesiadywał w koszarach albo szedł na zgliszcza Wieżycy, by tam stać i patrzeć smętnie na jej pozostałości, a mijający go przechodnie zawsze mieli dla niego dobre słowo.

Czasami aż za dobre.

– Muszę się z nim zobaczyć – przekonywała gorliwie Vivien, stojąc przed drzwiami do koszar. Na swoje nieszczęście trafiła na wartę Kurogane.

Wojownik zmierzył ją nieprzychylnym spojrzeniem. Powszechnie uważano młodą Bretonkę za ładną, chociaż on uważał, że nie ma w niej nic przykuwającego uwagę. No, może poza przesadnie eksponowanymi, jędrnymi piersiami. Oczy miała szare, włosy brązowe.

– Nie sądzę – odparł spokojnie, chociaż miał ochotę wykopać ją z dziedzińca. – On potrzebuje… spokoju.

– I na pewno towarzystwa – Vivien uśmiechnęła się szeroko i gdyby Kurogane nie trwał w skomplikowanej relacji z pewnym czarodziejem, może i by zrobiło to na nim wrażenie. – Jestem pewna, że Fay doceni towarzystwo osoby równie wykształconej i... Mającej podobne zainteresowania. Wśród… żołdaków musi się straszliwie nudzić – dodała, patrząc mu śmiało w oczy, a Kurogane przeklął ją w myślach.

Szukając gorączkowo odpowiedzi na tę jawną prowokację, spojrzał na zamiatającą rzęsami alchemiczkę z zamyśleniem. Zaraz potem jego usta wykrzywił złośliwy uśmieszek.

– Myślę, że biorąc pod uwagę, co stało się z jego sklepem – zawiesił głos, by Vivien wyobraziła sobie płonące, rozlane mikstury. – Ma pewien… uraz do alchemii i ją uprawiających.

Do ciebie to miał uraz i bez tego, dodał w myślach, patrząc jak Bretonka marszczy brwi. Nie zdążyła jednak wymyślić riposty, bo dostrzegł ją Ardiel pojawiający się na dziedzińcu.

– Cywile mają zakaz wchodzenia na teren Zamku Dour, proszę natychmiast opuścić dziedziniec – rzucił stanowczo. Kurogane doskonale wiedział, że elf właśnie wymyślił ten zakaz. – W innym wypadku jestem zmuszony panią zatrzymać.

Vivien zatrzepotała rzęsami, zapewniła słodkim głosem, że już jej nie ma i odeszła, rzucając wściekłe spojrzenia Kurogane.

– Nienawidzę tej małej suki – mruknął elf, stając obok niego. – Alchemiczka z niej gówniana, a stara Angelina próbowała już siedem razy wżenić ją do dowództwa. Jak się nie udało, zaczęła ślinić się do twojego Faya, bo jemu interes idzie… szedł… znakomicie, nie to co starej.

– Mojego? – Zapytał zmieszany Kurogane.

Elf rzucił mu pełne politowania spojrzenie.

– Proszę cię. Myślisz, że ktokolwiek myśli, że was nic nie łączy? Astav zaczął już zbierać zakłady.

– Zabiję gnoja – mruknął Kurogane dla zasady.

– Ucieszę się – Ardiel zmierzył go zamyślonym spojrzeniem. – Nie wiem jak jest w Cyrodil, ale w Skyrim na ogół nikt was nie potępi.

–Mogę wziąć kilka dni wolnego? – Zapytał Kurogane.

– Bierz – elf kiwnął głową. –I tak miałem to proponować. Tulius zamierza niedługo wracać do Cesarskiego Miasta, chce zabrać ze sobą trochę ludzi. Co zrobisz?

Kurogane dopiero po chwili zrozumiał, o co Ardiel pyta. Zawahał się. Elf tylko uśmiechnął się i nie czekając na odpowiedź wszedł do koszar.

* * *

Kurogane poczekał do zmierzchu, aż zakończy się jego warta i wrócił do siebie. Zamyślony wszedł do swojej kwatery i zamknął drzwi, a potem aż zamrugał ze zdziwienia, bo dłonie czarodzieja niespodziewanie splotły się na jego karku, a Fay przytulił się do niego. Uśmiech pojawił się na twarzy żołnierza, chociaż ukrył go, chowając się w jasnych włosach.

– Mam nadzieję, że nie doprowadziła cię do szału – mruknął Fay. – Mogłeś jej powiedzieć, że… jak to szło? Że w towarzystwie żołdaka bawię się znakomicie.

– Podsłuchiwałeś? – Kurogane uniósł brew.

– Powiedzmy, że przechodziłem blisko drzwi – odparł dyplomatycznie Fay z błyskiem w oku.

A potem po prostu pociągnął Kurogane w dół i pocałował.

Kurogane z zadowoleniem odwzajemnił pocałunek, a gdy oderwali się od siebie, by zaczerpnąć powietrza, pomyślał jeszcze przelotnie, że oto jego los został przypieczętowany. I już wiedział, co odpowie Ardielowi następnym razem.


	11. Chapter 11

A, dzięki za info. Faktycznie, co za głupi błąd, o czym ja myślałam, pisząc? :D Poprawię w wolnej chwili. :)

W tym tempie fanfic zakończy się gdzieś w okolicach przyszłego piątku - tak gwoli informacji :)

* * *

Rozdział XI

Nastąpił ten dzień. Kurogane oficjalnie otrzymał kilka dni wolnego i teraz razem z Fayem stali przed powozem, który miał ich zawieźć do Markartu. Na swoje nieszczęście natrafili na tego samego woźnicę, który dowiózł ich kiedyś do stolicy. Kurogane, nauczony doświadczeniem, zastrzegł, że zapłaci mu tylko wtedy, jeśli dojadą do Markartu szybko i bez problemów.

Woźnica jedynie rzucił im ponure spojrzenie i pogonił konia. Fay usadowił się na ławie, z głową na kolanach Kurogane i patrzył w niebo, które dziś było oślepiająco błękitne. Z jego ust unosił się obłoczek pary.

Droga miała zająć kilka godzin. Markart leżał na południu, a droga była tak prosta, że Kurogane poprzedniego wieczora zastanawiał się nad wynajęciem dwóch koni od Legionu i udaniu się tam na własną rękę, ale w końcu zrezygnował z tego pomysłu.

Wiedząc, ile warte są konie Legionu, miał świadomość, że nie wypłaciłby się w przypadku możliwego zranienia lub śmierci zwierzęcia – o ile wojna domowa oficjalnie się zakończyła, niedobitki Gromowładnych i mściwi Renegaci mogli błąkać się po traktach i polować na wyróżniających się jeźdźców. Dokładnie z tego samego powodu Kurogane ubrał zwykłą skórzaną zbroję, bardzo popularną wśród tutejszej ludności z powodu jej niskiej ceny, a nie cesarski rynsztunek.

– Tak w ogóle czyim koniem jechaliśmy wtedy? – Zapytał Kurogane parę godzin później, gdy przypomniał sobie o zwierzęciu, na którego grzbiecie Fay przybył do obozu w Gwieździe Zarannej.

– Wypożyczyłem od stajennego po znajomości – oparł Fay. – Na ogół nie wynajmuje pojedynczych koni, ale dał się przekonać.

Kurogane pomyślał, że przydałby mu się własny koń. Mieszkańcy trzymali swoje zwierzęta w stajniach na farmie pod Samotnią i płacili niewielką kwotę za ich przechowanie. Chociaż miał na tyle odłożonych pieniędzy, by kupić wierzchowca, dotąd wstrzymywała go myśl, że wkrótce opuści Skyrim.

– Patrz – Fay lekko uniósł się i wyciągnął przed siebie rękę.

Kurogane powiódł wzrokiem po szczytach Gór Druadach, wzdłuż których jechali od Samotni. Wysokie pasmo górskie stanowiło jedną ze granic Skyrim, a gdzieś w tych okolicach kryć się miało kolejne przygraniczne miasto. Dopiero po chwili Kurogane dostrzegł u podnóża gór kamienne mury, ledwo widoczne na tle nagich skał.

W miarę jak wóz się zbliżał, Kurogane widział coraz więcej. Miasto rozsiadało się w naturalnym półokręgu stworzonym przez górskie granie, co czyniło je twierdzą. Wejścia do miasta chronił mur wtapiający się w skały tak naturalnie, jakby sam był stworzony przez naturę. Jedyną częścią miasta widoczną z zewnątrz była wysoka wieża o złotym dachu.

– Krasnoludy zbudowały to miasto? – Zapytał Kurogane.

– Tak, uznaje się, że to Dwemerowie – przytaknął Fay. – A pod samym Markartem ciągną się podziemne ruiny jeszcze starszego krasnoludzkiego miasta, Nchuand-Zel. Dwemerowie używali głównie metalu, to można zobaczyć w każdych ruinach, jakie po nich pozostały, tylko Markart jest kamienny. Uczeni dotąd się spierają, czy Dwemerowie stworzyli Markart w obecnej formie z powodu dużej dostępności kamienia, czy też Markart wybudowali Nordowie, którzy przyszli po nich.

Wóz zajechał pod stajnie, a właściwie kamienne boksy kryte kopułowatym dachem. Kurogane z niechęcią zapłacił woźnicy pełną sumę – ten najwidoczniej wziął sobie do serca jego groźbę i nie sprawiał żadnych problemów w czasie podróży.

Weszli na duże, kamienne schody, patrząc na pokryte zdobieniami i okienkami strzelniczymi mury. Wrota chowały się głęboko w murach, a stojący obok nich cesarscy żołnierze postąpili o krok na ich widok.

– Ze względu na ostatnie wydarzenia musimy panów przestrzec, że noszenie broni na ulicach może wywołać niechciane incydenty – odezwał się do nich jeden z żołnierzy, ponuro i nieufnie lustrując ich wzrokiem. – Zmuszony więc jestem prosić o oddanie broni na przechowanie, o ile nie mają państwo odpowiednich zezwoleń…

Kurogane pokazał mu signaculum, na co żołnierz się rozpogodził.

– Aaa, kolega po fachu. To przepraszam. Legion oczywiście może nosić broń. Rozumiesz, jaka jest sytuacja… – dodał ciszej żołnierz. – Legitymujemy każdego, kto wchodzi do miasta, Renegaci się ukryli i pewnie planują nowe posunięcia. Pana będę musiał prosić jednak o pozostawienie broni, jeżeli jakąś pan posiada – dodał do Faya. – Przykro mi, takie środki bezpieczeństwa.

Mag uśmiechnął się uprzejmie i ku zdziwieniu Kurogane wyjął zza szat krótki sztylet o wąskim ostrzu, wykonanym z ciemnego metalu i ozdobionego zawijasami na rękojeści.

– Ależ proszę – Fay podał żołnierzowi broń. – Ostrożnie, jest… dość ostry.

Żołnierz lekko dotknął opuszkiem palca ostrza i kiwnął głową.

– Ebon. Dobra robota, ktokolwiek to wykonał. Zaklęty? W Zimowej Twierdzy kiedyś takie robili, pamiętam. Niech pan się nie martwi, wszystkie przedmioty są strzeżone, później otrzyma pan sztylet z powrotem.

– Nosisz przy sobie broń? – Mruknął Kurogane, gdy przekroczyli bramy miasta.

– Od niedawna – odparł cicho czarodziej. – Myślę, że… że to podpalenie nie było dziełem przypadku.

Kurogane zmarszczył brwi, ale nie odpowiedział. Patrzył na Markart, po raz pierwszy dostrzegając jego urok.

Z otulających miasto skał spadały kaskady trzech wodospadów, łącząc swoje wody w bystrej rzece płynącej łukiem przez miasto. Co rusz widać było mosty, kładki, schody wiodące na kolejne tarasy miasta na zboczu góry, pozornie bez ładu i składu. Domy wtapiały się w kamień, a potężne bryły kończyły bieg ulic. W centrum wznosiła się ogromna skała, a pnące się w górę ulice i schody prowadziły do wybudowanych na szczycie wieży i świątyni.

– Ładnie tu – stwierdził Kurogane zwięźle, chociaż był pod wrażeniem kunsztu, z jakim stworzono to miasto. Nawet w tej wielkiej skale wykuto domy i sklepy!

– Poczekaj, aż zobaczysz Gród Podkamień – Fay uśmiechnął się do niego. Potem jego uśmiech zbladł. – Najpierw… idźmy do banku.

Jak Kurogane się wcześniej dowiedział, tutejszym miastem rządziła rodzina Srebrno-Krwistych. Do nich należały kopalnie, gospoda, bank i parę innych posiadłości. Po upadku powstanie Gromowładnych stracili część wpływów i ucichli, nosząc w sobie nienawiść do Cesarstwa, które z powrotem odzyskało kontrolę nad Markartem.

Miał nadzieję, że ich wizyta w banku przebiegnie bez problemów. Kierując się szyldami – Kurogane – i uprzejmym zagadywaniem przechodniów – Fay – dotarli do jednego z okazalszych budynków. Kurogane posłał magowi spojrzenie, które w jego mniemaniu było pocieszające i razem weszli do środka.

Podczas gdy Fay wyjaśniał znudzonej kobiecie za kontuarem, w jakiej sprawie przybył, Kurogane rozglądał się dookoła, ignorując wymownie spojrzenia pracownicy skierowane na jego broń.

Bank mógł opisać dwoma słowami – kamień i metal. Okazało się, że pomarańczowo-złoty stop, z którego wykonywano tutaj drzwi, ozdoby i wiele innych rzeczy, w tym broń, jest mu kompletnie nieznany, chociaż wydawało mu się, że jeśli chodzi o metalurgię, jako żołnierz trochę o niej wie. W Skyrim po prostu nazywano go krasnoludzkim metalem i pozyskiwano z ruin dwemerskich. Do Cyrodil nie docierał.

– Proszę za mną – kobieta w końcu pojęła, o co chodzi magowi i spojrzała krzywo na Kurogane. – Żadnych głupstw – dodała ostrzej. Posępny, postawny mężczyzna stojący przy ścianie, pełniący rolę ochroniarza, pokiwał żarliwie głową i postąpił za nimi, trzymając się na dystans.

Kobieta poprowadziła ich wąskim korytarzem o sklepieniu kolebkowym, ciasnym i ciemnym. Minęli wiele metalowych drzwi, śledzeni przez ochroniarza. Fay na chwilę wsunął dłoń w dłoń Kurogane, w zamian otrzymując krótki uścisk. Potem kobieta otworzyła przed nimi jedne drzwi i wpuściła ich do środka. Zostali sami, nie licząc mężczyzny, który oparł się o ścianę na korytarzu, zapewne pilnując, by nie połasili się na jakąś inną skrytkę.

– Ashura wystawił mi pełnomocnictwo – mruknął Fay, patrząc na zgromadzone w niewielkim kamiennym pomieszczeniu skrzynie i szkatułki z drewna. – Ale i tak czuję się źle, że cokolwiek stąd biorę… byłem w stanie sam się utrzymać…

Kurogane stanął z boku, patrząc jak Fay otwiera poszczególne skrzynie i kufry. W pierwszym napotkanym były septimy. Fay bez słowa zaczął wkładać złote monety do sakiewki.

– Będzie ciężko wrócić do interesu – szepnął mag. – Na mieszkanie w gospodzie wydam sporo pieniędzy, a same przybory alchemiczne sporo kosztują… nie mówiąc już o jakimkolwiek zapasie składników.

– Nie zamieszkasz w gospodzie – Kurogane zacisnął zęby i przykucnął przy czarodzieju, pomagając mu pakować monety.

– Nie mogę całe życie mieszkać w koszarach – Fay posłał mu smutny uśmiech. – Pozwolili mi tylko dlatego, że zrobiłem dla Legionu sporo mikstur. Poza tym… – mag nagle się zawahał. Spojrzał na Kurogane niepewnie, a ten poczuł, że to już czas, by oznajmić na głos to, co zdecydował.

– Nie myśl, że cię zostawię – powiedział bardzo cicho Kurogane. – Podjąłem decyzję. Zostaję w Skyrim. Z tobą. I, na gnaty Shora, zrobię wszystko, byśmy mieli dom. Nasz dom.

Nie spodziewał się, że Fay porzuci sakiewkę i po prostu rzuci mu się na szyję. Ochroniarz zerkający od czasu do czasu do środka cofnął się znacznie i udawał bardzo zainteresowanego podłogą, podczas gdy Kurogane, leżąc już na zimnej posadzce, próbował opanować atak czułości ze strony czarodzieja.

– No już – mruknął we włosy maga, nie przepuszczając jednak okazji, by je pocałować. – Patrz dalej, może znajdziemy coś przydatnego.

Fay uśmiechnął się do niego szeroko, chociaż jego oczy lśniły wilgocią wzruszenia. Tym razem Kurogane przyłączył się do przeszukiwania skrzyń. Znaleźli szaty – Fay przymierzył kilka w kącie i okazały się pasować – trochę biżuterii, którą można było spieniężyć, parę sztuk sztyletów… w ostatniej skrzyni, którą otworzył Fay, znajdowały się tomy obite w skórę.

– Och – powiedział Fay takim tonem, że natychmiast zwrócił on uwagę Kurogane.

– Co to jest? – Żołnierz porzucił sprawdzanie ostrości zwykłego stalowego sztyletu i podszedł do maga.

– Dzienniki Ashury – wyszeptał Fay, dotykając dłonią okładki jednej z nich. Tomów było dużo, może dwadzieścia. – Zapomniałem o nich… pisał je przez lata, ale nigdy ich nie dotykałem, więc…

Zastygł z dłonią na woluminie, wyglądając na kompletnie zdezorientowanego. Rzucił spojrzenie na Kurogane, jakby z nadzieją, że ten podejmie decyzję za niego.

– Tam może być rozwiązanie zagadki – powiedział cicho Kurogane.

Fay zagryzł wargi.

– Wiem – powiedział cicho. – Przepraszam, Ashuro. – I otworzył pierwszy tom.

 _Nazywam się Ashura. Wczoraj były moje szesnaste urodziny i mój ojciec uznał, że to czas, bym rozpoczął naukę w Tajemnym Uniwersytecie. Sam na to nalegałem, więc strasznie się cieszę, że będę mógł w końcu studiować magię tak jak prawie wszyscy członkowie naszej rodziny, ale… i tak trochę się boję tego co nastąpi. Muszę opuścić Bravil i pojechać do Cesarskiego Miasta._

 _Otrzymałem prezent. Ojciec powiedział mi, że te przedmioty przechodziły w naszej rodzinie z pokolenia na pokolenie. Gdy tylko wziąłem je do rąk, poczułem, że nie są zwykłe i kryje się za nimi jakaś zagadka._

 _Pierwsza rzecz to sztylet. Ojciec powiedział mi, że nosi imię: Czerwony Smok. Trochę się zdziwiłem, gdyż sztylet jest srebrny. Jest piękny, misternie wykonany, ale wciąż po prostu srebrny. Ojciec nie potrafił powiedzieć mi, dlaczego sztylet jest Czerwony. Taka po prostu jest tradycja naszej rodziny i mam przekazać go dalej swojemu synowi._

 _Drugim przedmiotem był zwój. Jest bardzo krótki i bardzo zniszczony. Ktokolwiek był jego autorem, narysował na nim ideogramy, które są kompletnie niezrozumiałe. Nikt z moich przodków nie zadał sobie trudu, by je rozszyfrować, pozostawiając to następnym pokoleniom. A ja… poczułem, że to mój czas._

Kurogane czytał wraz z Fayem kolejne wpisy pierwszego tomu. Mimo upływu wielu lat strony były świeże, a atrament czarny jak noc. Piękne pismo cyrodilskiego czarodzieja opisywało jego pierwsze dni na Tajemnym Uniwersytecie.

– Zabierzmy je ze sobą – powiedział cicho Fay. Gardło miał ściśnięte. – Zbyt dużo… czasu zajmie ich przejrzenie.

Kurogane wstał i podał mu rękę. Fay przytulił się do niego na moment, a potem zaczął układać dzienniki w ramionach.

* * *

– Taaa – mężczyzna w gospodzie wpisywał ich irytująco wolno do księgi meldunkowej. – Mamy jeden pokój, dwa łóżka. Tylko na noc? Dobrze. Córka panów zaprowadzi.

Drobna, nastoletnia Nordka o zarumienionej twarzy poprowadziła ich korytarzem, wskazała metalowe drzwi i uciekła, nim się obejrzeli. Kurogane bez słowa wsunął klucz do zamka i przekręcił. Drzwi ustąpiły bez skrzypienia.

Pokój nie był duży. Na kamiennych ławach leżały posłania, a na równie kamiennym stoliku pomiędzy nimi stał świecznik. Kurogane zerknął na łóżka – i tak były dwa razy większe niż to, na którym nocował. Nocowali, uściślając.

– To… chcesz przejrzeć dalej te dzienniki?

– Tak – przyznał Fay zbliżając się do niego. – Ale… w tej chwili mam nieco inną potrzebę – przyznał cicho, poważniejąc na moment. – Być. Z tobą. Teraz.

Kurogane bez słowa wziął go w ramiona. Gdy początkowo niewinnie czuły pocałunek zaczął przeobrażać się w bardziej intymną bliskość składającą się na błądzące dłonie i spragnione wargi, Fay lekko pchnął go na łóżko i…

– Tu jest całkiem dużo miejsca – mruknął z łobuzerskim błyskiem w oku, sadowiąc się na posadzce. – Pamiętasz _Chutliwą argoniańską pokojówkę?_

* * *

Świece powoli dogasały. Kurogane siedział na drugim posłaniu i przeglądał kolejne tomy. W wynajętym pokoju słychać było jedynie szelest przewracanych kartek i spokojny oddech śpiącego czarodzieja. Kurogane zerknął na maga. Fay spał otulony kocami, spod których wystawały nagie ramiona. Kurogane zrezygnował z przykrywania go po tym, jak po raz siódmy śpiący czarodziej się odkrył, stwierdzając, że to kompletnie bezcelowe.

Ashura prowadził dziennik niezwykle skrupulatnie i regularnie, więc Kurogane od pewnego czasu jedynie przejeżdżał wzrokiem przez wpisy, szukając konkretnych słów. Okazało się też, że opiekun Faya miał unikalny zwyczaj portretowania siebie na ostatniej stronie danego tomu. Kurogane w pierwszej chwili uznał to za dość dziwne, ale później stwierdził, że było to ciekawe – w prostych, ale wyjątkowo dobrze oddających jego wygląd kreskach bez problemu można było ujrzeć zmiany, jakie zachodziły w wyglądzie czarodzieja. Gdyby wpisy nie miały dat, i tak dałoby się przypisać poszczególne tomy dziennika do okresu, w jakim je pisano bez większych pomyłek.

 _Już trzy miesiące, odkąd studiuję. Ciężko mi uwierzyć, jak szybko pokochałem Uniwersytet. Tyle magii dookoła, tyle wiedzy… Jestem ciekawy, czy uda mi się tu rozszyfrować zwój._

Następna wzmianka pojawiła się dopiero kilka miesięcy później.

 _Dowiedziałem się, że zwój zapisany jest po akavirsku. Mocno się rozczarowałem, bo okazało się, że nawet magowie z Tajemnego Uniwersytetu i Gildii Magów nie wiedzą, jak go przeczytać. Język wymarł już dawno, a nie zachowała się żadna księga, która wyjaśniałaby znaczenia chociaż podstawowych ideogramów. Wątpię, by ktokolwiek w Tamriel wiedział, jak to przeczytać. Na zwoju zapisany jest krótki tekst. Ułożenie znaków pozwala mi sądzić, że może to być utwór poetycki, o ile Akaviri stosowali taki sam system zapisu jak my. Cokolwiek tam zapisano, jest krótkie. Tym bardziej irytuje mnie, że nie jestem w stanie tego poznać. Wydaje mi się, że moje poszukiwania stanęły w martwym punkcie._

Kurogane znów zaczął przewracać strony. Minęło zaledwie kilka dni, nim Ashura podjął temat Czerwonego Smoka, okazało się jednak, że wiedział niewiele.

 _Sztylet jest starą, piękną bronią, ale tylko bronią. Nie jest zaklęty, ale jakimś cudem nie zniszczył go czas. Nie wiem, jak długo był w mojej rodzinie, ale mój ojciec miał dostać go od swojego ojca, a on od swojego. Dowiedziałem się za to, że imiona w mojej rodzinie mają akavirskie korzenie. Wychodzi na to, że jestem odległym potomkiem Akaviri, którzy swego czasu najeżdżali Tamriel. Szkoda, że nie mam możliwości poznać swojego dziedzictwa._

Zbliżał się świt, gdy Kurogane przejrzał jeszcze kilkanaście tomów. Ledwo widząc na oczy, myślał już, że to totalnie bezcelowe. Ashura ukończył Uniwersytet i osiadł w Cesarskim Mieście, a życie wypełniły mu inne sprawy, zupełnie jakby porzucił swoją misję. Kurogane trzymały przy tej czasochłonnej robocie jedynie rzucane od czasu do czasu spojrzenia na zwiniętego w kłębek maga i okazjonalne rozprostowanie nóg, gdy szedł zapalić nowe świece.

 _Mam trzydzieści lat i odkryłem moc drzemiącą w Czerwonym Smoku._

Kurogane przeczytał kolejny raz to zdanie i spojrzał na czarodzieja. Zastanawiał się, czy powinien go obudzić czy też nie. Dylemat rozwiązał się sam, bo Fay poruszył się, obrócił w jego stronę i otworzył oczy.

– Czytasz? – Zapytał cicho.

– Tak – Kurogane wziął ze sobą aktualnie czytany tom i te, w których pojawiły się wcześniejsze wskazówki i usiadł obok ukochanego. Najpierw pokazał mu to, co znalazł wcześniej, a potem razem zapoznali się z kolejnym wpisem.

 _Myliłem się, sądząc, że nie jest zaklęty. Tamrielscy magowie, w tym ja, przywykli do tego, że potrafią rozpoznać zaklętą broń po prostu jej dotykając. Ja musiałem prawie zniszczyć Smoka, by odkryć magię drzemiącą w jego rdzeniu. Co to za umiejętności, które pozwoliły na ukrycie zaklęcia tak głęboko, że nawet najsilniejsi nie byli w stanie go zauważyć? Akaviri musieli być bardziej zaawansowani, niż myślałem. Szkoda, że ta wiedza zaginęła. Nie potrafię odtworzyć sposobu rzucania zaklęcia tylko z jednej takiej broni._

– Och – Fay patrzył na słowa poruszony. – To… taka magia… pierwszy raz słyszę o takim sposobie zaklinania. Dalej – nakazał pośpiesznie, a Kurogane przekręcił stronę.

 _Gdy w końcu to zrozumiałem, skaleczyłem się sztyletem. Pierwszy raz zadałem sobie ranę celowo. Gdy krew zabarwiła ostrze, nagle mnie olśniło. Wszak bronie często robią się czerwone, a ich barwnikiem jest krew, nieprawdaż?_

 _Nigdy nie używałem Smoka jako broni. Zawsze był dla mnie artefaktem, spuścizną i zagadką, aż zapomniałem o jego podstawowej funkcji. Teraz wszystko stało się jasne… na moment._

 _Użyłem pewnej sztuki. Gdy studiowałem, toczyły się nad nią gorące debaty. Mówię o krwiowidzeniu, umiejętności wykorzystującej krew do przepowiadania przyszłości, odkrywania tajemnic i wielu innych czynności. Czarodzieje od stuleci wykorzystywali tę metodę, by w jakiś sposób sobie pomóc. Dziś krwiowidzenie zostało uznane za sztukę szkodliwą i przestało się jej nauczać, ale ja jeszcze ją pamiętam._

 _Krew dała mi połowę mapy. Zrozumiałem wtedy, że skoro moja krew i moja broń dały mi część mapy, musi istnieć bliźniaczy komplet lub coś zbliżonego, co da mi drugą połowę. Wtedy właśnie wyruszyłem z Cesarskiego Miasta w świat._

Fay zaczął przekręcać strony w ekscytacji, ale kolejne wpisy nie dały żadnych odpowiedzi. W końcu zwolnił, a potem oparł się o Kurogane i westchnął ciężko. Wojownik znów zaczął szukać. Kolejny element zagadki znaleźli dopiero po pięciu latach wpisów. Stos tomów wokół nich rósł i rósł.

 _Pięć lat. Tyle błądziłem by osiąść w końcu w Bravil. Postanowiłem się tam zatrzymać, bo moje fundusze zaczęły topnieć. Zamierzałem pobyć tam kilka miesięcy, może rok, a potem znów ruszyć w podróż._

 _I wtedy go spotkałem. Nosił niezwykle rzadko spotykane imię o akavirskim rodowodzie – jak moje – a u boku nosił większą wersję mojego Czerwonego Smoka._

Fay spojrzał pytająco na Kurogane. Ten kiwnął głową, potwierdzając to, czego domyślał się już od pewnego czasu. Wskazał znacząco na swój miecz.

– Mam go od swojego ojca. Po nim odziedziczyłem też imię.

 _Nie był zainteresowany rozwiązaniem zagadki. Nie dziwiłem mu się – to był młody mężczyzna, który niedawno wrócił z Wielkiej Wojny. Teraz leczył jej koszmary i starał się zapewnić byt młodej małżonce, ślicznej dziewczynie o łagodnych oczach, która niedługo miała urodzić mu syna._

 _Pozwolił mi użyć Srebrnego Smoka, bo tak nazywał się miecz. Otrzymałem kroplę jego krwi, a z niej drugą połowę mapy. Byłem o krok od rozwiązania zagadki. Ba, wiedziałem, gdzie jej szukać… Spytałem jeszcze Kurogane o zwój. Powiedział mi, że nigdy nie słyszał o zwoju. Początkowo myślałem, że to dziwne, ale szybko zdałem sobie sprawę, że mój zwój nie był magiczny i jego bliźniak łatwo mógł ulec zniszczeniu dawno temu._

 _Życząc mu szczęścia w życiu, pożegnałem Kurogane, myśląc, że miałem już klucz do sekretu. Wspomniał jeszcze, że zamierza przeprowadzić się do Cesarskiego Miasta, gdy narodzi się dziecko. Mam nadzieję, że jest zdrów._

– Nie jest – szepnął cicho Kurogane. – Zginął, gdy miałem kilkanaście lat.

Fay mocno ścisnął jego dłoń.

 _Od momentu spotkania Kurogane minęło pięć lat. Osiedliłem się w Skyrim i poszukiwałem zagadki – znałem jej położenie na mapie, ale okazało się, że wejście pod ziemię musiało znajdować się gdzieś indziej. Myślę, że jestem blisko._

 _Przybyłem do Gwiazdy Zarannej i tu w moim życiu pojawiło się dziecko, którego obecność oddaliła chęć rozwiązania zagadki na wiele lat._

Fay otworzył usta, by coś powiedzieć, ale nie był w stanie. Patrzył na napisane słowa z wilgotniejącymi oczami. Kurogane mocno przycisnął go do siebie i przewrócił kartkę.

 _Gdy pierwszy raz zobaczyłem Faya, był małym, wystraszonym i zziębniętym, osieroconym dzieckiem, którego nikt nie chciał, bojąc się, że nie poradzi sobie z tkwiącą wewnątrz niego magią. Nie byłem w stanie przejść obok niego obojętnie._

 _Teraz śpi w moim domu w Samotni, skulony pod kocami, a ja gorączkowo rozmyślam nad tym, jak zapewnić mu lepsze życie._

Dalsze tomy ukazywały życie w Dumnej Wieżycy. Fay ze smutnym uśmiechem wskazywał mu wydarzenia, które sam pamiętał. Wydawało się, że zapomniał o Smokach, pochłonięty wspomnieniami.

Wpisy mówiły o nieufności i niepewności, które w końcu, dzięki cierpliwości Ashury, przerodziły się w szczerą przyjaźń i poczucie bezpieczeństwa. Dumna Wieżyca stała się miejscem pełnym ciepła, światła i dźwięku.

 _Wyrzuciłem Czerwonego Smoka z moich myśli na piętnaście długich lat… i byłem szczęśliwy._

 _Fay wyruszył wczoraj do Akademii odebrać swój dyplom. Ukończył Akademię z najlepszymi wynikami, jestem z niego niezwykle dumny. Cieszy się jak dziecko. Chce otworzyć własną pracownię alchemiczną._

 _A ja… a ja postanowiłem, że dokończę to, co zacząłem. Złożę ten dziennik wraz innymi w banku w Markarcie i wyruszę. Fay zrozumie. Poradzi sobie. A jeśli mi się nie uda, wrócę i przekażę Smoka w ręce mojego syna._

– Mojego syna – powtórzył Fay na głos. – Nie… nie ma nic więcej.

Miał rację. Na tym kończył się ostatni tom. Fay nerwowo zaczął przeszukiwać księgę, aż spomiędzy kartek wypadł pojedynczy złożony arkusz.

Kurogane złapał go nim ten spadł na podłogę i rozłożył go na kolanach. To była mapa Skyrim.

– Całość mapy – wyszeptał Fay. – Poznaję lewą część. To z mojej wizji krwiowidzenia. Na złączeniu… jest krzyżyk, widzisz?

Rzeczywiście, gdzieś między Helgen a Ivarstead coś zaznaczono.

– Chcesz tam wyruszyć? – Zapytał Kurogane, chociaż wiedział, jaka będzie odpowiedź.

– Tak – Fay zacisnął palce na jego dłoni. Włosy opadały mu na oczy, częściowo kryjąc spojrzenie pełne determinacji. – Muszę go odnaleźć i sprowadzić z powrotem. A jeśli… a jeśli już nie żyje – dodał znacznie ciszej. – Chcę usypać mu kurhan. Mój ojciec na to zasługuje.


	12. Chapter 12

Sesja prawie zakończona, egzaminy pozdawane. Został projekt, który muszę napisać do środy, a tak mi się nie chce ;_;. Dziś w fanfiku zajrzymy do Świątyni Ośmiu Bóstw :D

* * *

Rozdział XII

Pierwszą istotą, która powitała ich w Samotni, był Furr, który najwidoczniej czekał na nich przy bramie. Psisko, które ostatnio znacznie urosło – Kurogane nie miał pojęcia, czym Torsten go karmi – podbiegło do nich, uderzając silnymi łapami o ziemię z dudnieniem i prędkością galopującego konia, a następnie zaczęło się do nich łasić, przymilać, a nawet skoczyło przednimi łapami na Faya, co skończyło się tym, że czarodziej wylądował na ziemi i próbował odgonić się od liżącego go psa. Słysząc śmiech Faya, Kurogane sam się uśmiechnął.

– Furr, spokój – powiedział, gdy uznał, że mag zaraz zostanie zalizany na śmierć. Ku jego zdziwieniu pies posłusznie zostawił Faya w spokoju i spojrzał na Kurogane wyczekująco. – Siad.

Furr zamerdał ogonem i usiadł, przypominając wielką śnieżną zaspę. Mag podźwignął się z ziemi po to, by pochylić się nad psem i zacząć go głaskać i tarmosić.

Kurogane patrzył na ten duet w zamyśleniu, a do jego wyobrażeń o domu dołączyła kolejna wizja. Będzie musiał pogadać z Torstenem.

– Jesteś pewny? – Zapytał cicho.

Fay odsunął od siebie głowę psa tulącą się do jego ud i kiwnął głową.

– Wystarczy mi na jakiś czas – powiedział. – Porozmawiam z właścicielem gospody, może da mi jakąś zniżkę. Musisz się wysypiać.

Kurogane spojrzał na szyld Mrugającego Ślizgacza i westchnął. Nie podobał mu się ten pomysł, bo gospoda zawsze była głośna i pełna ludzi i wątpił, by Fay czuł się tam dobrze. Owszem, często tam bywali, ale to było coś innego, Fay miał tam nocować przez jakiś czas, warunki zaś były kiepskie, a wyżywienie drogie. Kurogane nie chciał się na to zgodzić, ale w końcu musiał przyznać, że dzielenie maleńkiej kwatery w koszarach męczy ich obu.

W Samotni ciężko było o mieszkanie czy dom. Jedynym wyjściem, jakie Kurogane widział, było pierwsze miejsce na Liście Sprawiedliwych, więc zamierzał dać z siebie wszystko.

Podszedł do czarodzieja i pocałował go w czoło, nie przejmując się tym, że jest środek dnia, a oni stoją na głównej ulicy z paroma torbami, w które zapakowali to, co wzięli z skrytki Ashury. Dzienniki zostały; i tak przejrzeli je dokładnie, zresztą było ich za dużo, by brać je ze sobą.

– Trzymaj się – szepnął, patrząc w niebieskie oczy osoby, która była dla niego najważniejsza.

– Też się nie puszczaj – Fay mrugnął do niego. Z każdym dniem Kurogane widział, jak Fay coraz bardziej godzi się ze stratą domu i stara się wrócić do pogodnego usposobienia.

Fay złapał za bagaże i bez większych problemów ruszył w kierunku gospody, Kurogane zaś do Zamku Dour. Pies chwilę nie mógł zdecydować się, za którym z nich iść, aż w końcu pobiegł za Kurogane.

Żołnierz wszedł na dziedziniec, myślami będąc daleko. Przy manekinach ćwiczebnych i tarczach strzelniczych znalazł Astava. Mag ciskał zaklęciami w nieźle już zniszczony manekin, na którego głowie zawieszono kępkę siana. Dwa ciemne węgielki przyczepione do twarzy manekina, garbaty nos i poszarpana linia zębów wyrysowane węglem sugerowały jednoznacznie, że Torsten w jakiś sposób podpadł czarownikowi.

Kurogane uniósł brew. Astav i Torsten, mimo że często się kłócili, trzymali się razem odkąd tylko ich poznał. Gdyby nie to, że wiedział, że obaj preferują kobiety, byłby święcie przekonany, że coś więcej ich łączy.

– Cześć, stary – Astav zerknął na niego kątem oka. Zaklęcie, które właśnie rzucił, sprawiło, że wnętrzności manekina wyleciały na zewnątrz, rozsypując dookoła słomę i kawałki sznura. – Ups… szef się wkurwi – mruknął do siebie, niespecjalnie się przejmując destrukcją, której dokonywał.

– Czym ci podpadł? – Zapytał Kurogane unosząc brew jeszcze wyżej.

– Torsten? Istnieniem – odparł Breton rzucając kolejny czar. Szczątki manekina zajęły się ogniem. – Jak go spotkasz, to powiedz mu, że jest chujem.

– Ja za ciebie obelg rzucać nie będę – odmówił Kurogane. – Tylko nie szarżuj z tą zabawą, dobra? Tak w ogóle… czy ty testujesz cierpliwość Ardiela?

– Od trzech lat – przyznał spokojnie Breton. – Wczoraj już mnie gonił po mieście z łukiem, uwierz mi, ludzie mieli rozrywkę. Ardiel nie wychodzi dzisiaj z Zamku, chyba uważa, że się skompromitował. A co do Torstena… Zresztą, nieważne. Nie chcesz wiedzieć. Co tam u Faya?

– Lepiej – Kurogane wolał nie wdawać się w szczegóły. Kolega kolegą, ale to Fay powinien zdecydować, ile mu powiedzieć. – Coś działo się w mieście?

Astav gwizdnął.

– Ło stary, i to jak – rozpogodził się. – Vittoria Vici się w końcu hajta.

– Z kim? – Kurogane przypomniał sobie o kuzynce Cesarza. Jej dom znajdował się naprzeciwko Wieżycy, ale na ogół stał pusty, bo Vittoria wolała mieszkać w Błękitnym Pałacu. – Ona nie miała wyjść za jakiegoś Gromowładnego, żeby załagodzić konflikt? Ale to już chyba nieaktualne…

– Miała, miała – Astav wzruszył ramionami. – Chłop zerwał zaręczyny jak tylko Dovakhiin się do nich przyłączył. Teraz Vittoria chce wyjść za … zaraz… wiem. Za jednego z Dzieciąt-Wojny z Białej Grani. Też małżeństwo polityczne, chociaż o mniejszym znaczeniu. W każdym razie, za parę dni ślub. Trzeba będzie obstawić Świątynię Ośmiu Bóstw.

– Czyli jest robota – mruknął Kurogane. Pomyślał o niedawnej propozycji Ardiela. I tak większość rzeczy, które robił w Samotni, podchodziło pod pracę strażnika miejskiego, a nie typowego żołnierza. Może by oficjalnie się przekwalifikować?

* * *

–Vittoria wychodzi za mąż? – Zapytał Fay. Siedzieli na łóżku w pokoju w gospodzie. Z parteru dochodził niegasnący nigdy hałas.

– Taaa – Kurogane położył się na plecach. Fay oczywiście skorzystał z okazji i zrobił to samo, wtulając się w niego. – Wymarzyła sobie… jak to szło? Ślub o zachodzie słońca. Ma pobrać się przed świątynią, a potem wygłosić przemowę na balkonie. Mam nadzieję, że uroczystość przebiegnie bez problemów.

– To może być niebezpieczne, prawda? – Zapytał Fay patrząc w sufit. Kurogane przekręcił się na bok, nie wypuszczając maga z objęć. – Czy wrogowie Cesarstwa mogą zaatakować?

– To dla nich doskonała okazja – mruknął Kurogane. – W Cyrodil ludzie wiedzą powszechnie o tym, że Cesarz lubi tę swoją małą kuzynkę. Gdyby coś jej się stało, pewnie przybyłby tu osobiście. W Cesarskim Mieście jest nietykalny, ale w drodze może zdarzyć się wiele rzeczy. Poza tym Cesarz nie ma potomka – dodał jeszcze ciszej. Nikt nie lubił mówić o tym fakcie. – Vittoria w gruncie rzeczy jest jedyną dziedziczką.

– Słyszałem, że Cesarz nadal wierzy, że jego żona da mu syna i dlatego oficjalnie nie ogłasza Vittorii dziedziczką – odparł Fay w zamyśleniu. – Dzięki temu ona może żyć tutaj względnie swobodnie. Byłem zdziwiony, że Cesarz nie nakazał jej wracać do Cyrodil jak tylko zaczął się bunt Gromowładnych. Dość nierozsądne.

– Cesarstwo i tak ma się kiepsko bez problemów z dziedziczeniem – westchnął Kurogane. – Dopóki siedzi na nas Thalmor, raczej się to nie zmieni.

– Proces Ulfryka dalej się ciągnie?

– Nieprędko się skończy. Tulius boi się ponownego zrywu i czeka, aż niedobitki Gromowładnych wrócą do domów na zawsze. Czeka, aż sprawa ucichnie.

– Jeszcze to trochę potrwa – Fay przymknął oczy. – Zastanawiam się… Nieważne.

– Co jest? – Kurogane podźwignął się na łokciu. – No mów.

– Dumna Wieżyca nie spłonęła sama – powiedział cicho czarodziej. – Cii, czekaj – dodał, bo Kurogane już otwierał usta. – Wszystkie domy i sklepy stały puste i pozamykane. Wieżyca jest daleko od głównej bramy. Tylko ona w tej części ucierpiała – wyszeptał. – Ktoś zadał sobie trud by wniknąć tak głęboko w miasto, gdy trwała bitwa tuż za murami. Obok pola bitwy były sklepy, gospoda… jeśli zależało im na zniszczeniu, sklep Angeliny był tuż obok. Szyld sklepu alchemicznego jest doskonale widoczny. Gdyby podpalono tamten, ogniem zajęłyby się inne budynki, wszystko stanęłoby w płomieniach. Ktokolwiek spalił mój dom, wiedział, że robiłem eliksiry dla Legionu. Nie widzę innej możliwości, by tak ryzykować. Przecież niedaleko jest Błękitny Pałac, a on nie pozostał bez opieki. Ktoś zadał sobie trud, by ominąć walczących i straże przy pałacu, włamać się do mojego domu i…

– Cicho – mruknął Kurogane, trzymając go w uścisku.

– Ale… – Fay otworzył usta, a potem zamarł, zupełnie jakby coś do niego dotarło. – Na Talosa, wiem.

Kurogane nie umknęło imię zakazanego boga, ale teraz skupił się na tym, jak czarodziej w jego ramionach zesztywniał.

– Co się dzieje?

– To była ona – wyszeptał Fay. Oczy mu pociemniały. – Odmawiałem jej tyle razy… prosiła mnie o lekcje magii, chociaż nie ma w ogóle żadnych umiejętności. Zawsze fascynował ją ogień… i dlatego większość jej mikstur wychodziła gównianie, bo przesadzała w laboratorium… Potem się ogarnęła i zaczęło jej to iść przyzwoicie, ale… Kiedyś… Astav o tym wspominał wtedy przy śniadaniu… weszła do mojego sklepu i zaczęła się do mnie przystawiać. Zrobiła mi awanturę, gdy jej stanowczo odmówiłem… Nie widziałem jej w czasie bitwy w magazynie, chociaż byli tam wszyscy mieszkańcy… Pamiętam, że Angelina siedziała sama i coś mruczała pod nosem, ale za bardzo się o ciebie bałem, żeby zwrócić na to uwagę… Ona musiała zostać w Samotni. Wykorzystała okazję…

– Była na miejscu jako jedna z pierwszych – przypomniał sobie Kurogane, zaciskając szczęki.

– Wiedziała, co wystarczyło rozlać, by wywołać eksplozję – wycedził Fay. Drżał z gniewu. – A potem… potem bezczelnie chciała się ze mną spotkać… Zabiję sukę.

Kurogane miał szczerą ochotę zrobić to samo, ale zdrowy rozsądek sprawił, że tylko wypuścił powietrze z płuc.

– Zostaw ją mnie – mruknął głębokim głosem, który nie wróżył niczego dobrego Vivien Onis. – Sprawię, że sama pójdzie pod sąd.

Albo spadnie z klifu, dodał mściwie w myślach.

* * *

Kurogane podjął się drugiej równoległej misji. Specjalnie prosił o patrolowanie ulic, by mieć oko na sklep Angeliny, który po stracie Wieżowej Alchemii stał się jedynym sklepem alchemicznym w Samotni. Od czasu do czasu wpadał tam i wydawał żołd na najtańsze mikstury. Tak jak się spodziewał, za każdym razem, gdy za ladą stała Vivien, dziewczyna robiła się coraz bardziej nerwowa na jego widok. Napawało go to mściwą satysfakcją, ale nadal nie miał żadnych dowodów.

I choć jakaś mroczniejsza strona jego osobowości kusiła go, by złapał ją za ramiona, przycisnął do ściany i zmusił do przyznania się do winy, musiał działać tak, by nie łamać prawa.

Tymczasem ślub kuzynki Cesarza zbliżał się wielkimi krokami. Dowództwo zaplanowało już rozmieszczenie strażników i żołnierzy. Kurogane przypadło miejsce na murach – Świątynia leżała w obrębie Zamku Dour. Nie wyróżniała się zbytnio od zabudowy i dopiero wchodząc na mały dziedziniec świątynny oddzielony od dziedzińca zamku można było dostrzec ustawione na zewnątrz drewniane ławki, dwa krzesła, na którym zasiadać mieli małżonkowie oraz niewielki balkon ponad nimi.

Z miejsca, w którym Kurogane właśnie stał, miał doskonały widok na ów balkon i mury dookoła niego. Osobiście uważał, że panna młoda nie powinna tam stawać. Domniemany zabójca musiał tylko przekraść się przez straże i ukryć za jakimś załomem muru, by posłać zabójczą strzałę…

Kurogane ruszył przed siebie, idąc po szczycie szerokiego muru. Na dole krzątała się służba, ozdabiając wszystko kwiatami. Doszedł do drzwi i wszedł do górnych pomieszczeń świątyni, w których spali i mieszkali kapłani. Straż i żołnierze mieli pozwolenie tu przebywać, chociaż raczej nikt z własnej woli nie wpadał tu z wizytą. Kurogane wyjątkowo nie lubił tutejszych kapłanów i cieszył się, że na ogół nie wychodzą poza świątynię.

Zszedł na parter, do głównego pomieszczenia świątyni. Dopiero tutaj czuło się, że jest się w uświęconym miejscu. Pod kamiennymi murami stały donice pełne krzaków śnieżynek, na środku ustawiono ławki w dwóch nawach, a przed nimi, w półokrągłej wnęce, mieściło się to, co było dla religijnych mieszkańców najważniejsze.

Kurogane przystanął pośrodku, patrząc. Z wysoko umieszczonych okien padało tu jasne światło dnia, sprawiając, że doskonale widoczne były drobinki kurzu tańczące w powietrzu. We wnękach w ścianach, na podwyższeniach, stały misterne rzeźby bóstw.

Kurogane przespacerował się wzdłuż nich. Akatosh, najważniejszy z nich wszystkich, Smoczy Bóg Czasu, ojciec smoków, przedstawiany jako skrzydlata bestia zjadająca miecz. Kurogane szybko od niego odszedł, bo przywoływał niemiłe skojarzenia.

Arkay, Bóg Cyklu Życia i Śmierci, pochówku i zmarłych, którego symbolem była pokryta znakami kula otoczona ośmioramienną przestrzenną gwiazdą.

Dibella, Pani Piękności, Kobiet i Artystów, której znakiem był kielich wewnątrz kwiatu, otulony płatkami.

Potem Kurogane dostrzegł kapliczkę Julianosa. Zwykły ostrokąt oznaczał tu mądrość i logikę, boga uczonych i magów. Przynajmniej niektórych, skomentował w myślach Kurogane i postąpił o krok dalej.

Kolejna wnęka z Kynareth czy też Kyne, Boginią Przestworzy, patronką podróżników i żeglarzy. Sowia głowa, chociaż Kurogane powątpiewał, czy to na pewno jest sowa, patrzyła na niego oczami z kamienia księżycowego. Szybko przeszedł dalej.

Mara, Bogini miłości, współczucia i zrozumienia. Potem Stendarr, Bóg miłosierdzia i litości, sprawiedliwości i szczęścia. Kurogane wiedział, że w Skyrim jego wyznawcy polują namiętnie na wampiry i wilkołaki.

Na koniec Zenithar przedstawiony jako kowadło, bóg pracy, handlu i kupców.

Ostatnia, dziewiąta wnęka była pusta.

Kurogane zapatrzył się na porzucony piedestał, a przed oczami stanęła mu strzelista świątynia Talosa w Brumie, od trzydziestu lat pozbawiona swojej funkcji. W Brumie był kilka razy w życiu. Ostatnim razem, kilka lat temu, wypełniał tam rozkazy Legionu, a gdy pierwszy raz zjawił się w tym mieście, miał siedem lat.

Matka zabrała go ze sobą w podróż. Zapamiętał, że gdy siedzieli na ławce, wskazała palcem na ciemne okna świątyni i powiedziała mu, że jako młoda dziewczyna była kapłanką Talosa. Wojna i rozejm odebrały jej tę funkcję, a swoje nowe życie odnalazła u boku cesarskiego żołnierza… Dopóki nie zabrała jej choroba.

Kurogane cofnął się, jakby fizyczna bliskość kapliczki, a raczej jej brak, wywoływała ból w sercu.

Przeznaczenie, tak? Pomyślał, myślami biegnąc do Faya. Obaj utraciliśmy tych, na którym nam zależało.

Cofnął się i ruszył miarowym krokiem ku drzwiom świątyni. Kapłan odziany w brązową szatę, pieczołowicie ścierający kurz z ławek, obrzucił go niechętnym spojrzeniem. Kurogane go zignorował. Wszyscy byli podenerwowani ślubem Vittorii i Kurogane nie zamierzał jeszcze bardziej się nakręcać, szczególnie, że ten kapłan znany był akurat ze swojej porywczości.

Wyszedł na dziedziniec świątynny po to, by natknąć się na przyszłą pannę młodą instruującą służącego jak ma ustawić wazony z kwiatami. Chłopak wyglądał na zrezygnowanego. Kurogane lekko skłonił się kuzynce Cesarza; Vittoria ledwo na niego zerknęła.

– Tak… nie, nie tu, matole! Z lewej śnieżynki, z prawej… Na Ósemkę, ty w ogóle wiesz, która to prawa, a która lewa? No, dobrze…

Wrócił na dziedziniec Zamku Dour. Astav zajmował się naprawą tego, co zepsuł, pieczołowicie zszywając, wiążąc i przyczepiając magią poszczególne elementy manekinów, a nad nim stał Ardiel. Sądząc z jego zaciśniętych konwulsyjnie szczęk, był wściekły.

– Uwierz mi, Tulius nie tylko nie ukarałby mnie za zabójstwo, ale jeszcze nagrodził medalem za pozbycie się ciebie – burknął elf do Bretona. – Ba, może bym nawet dostał awans i pochwałę od samego Cesarza za pozbycie się najbardziej irytującej jednostki w Legionie w całym Tamriel!

– Szefie – jęknął Astav. – Nie ładnie piąć się w górę po trupach…

– W jednym Ufryk ma rację – elf oparł się o mur i zmrużonymi oczami patrzył na starania Bretona. – Nie przyjmować magów do armii.

Kurogane postanowił w tym momencie wtrącić się do rozmowy.

– Cześć – rzucił do kolegi z oddziału i dowódcy.

Elf posłał mu oszczędny uśmiech na powitanie, a Astav rozpromienił się.

– Stary, ratuj!

– Mogę z tobą porozmawiać? – Zapytał Kurogane Bosmera, ignorując prośbę. Elf spojrzał na Bretona ostrzegawczo, po czym kiwnął głową. Odeszli na kilka metrów.

– O co chodzi? – Zapytał Ardiel. Wyglądał na niewyspanego i Kurogane wcale się temu nie dziwił. Elf wraz z Rikke stawał na głowie, by ceremonia zaślubin przebiegła bez zakłóceń.

– Chcę opuścić oddział trzeci i dołączyć oficjalnie do straży miejskiej – Kurogane spojrzał elfowi w oczy.

Ardiel powoli kiwnął głową.

– Nie będę robił żadnych problemów – odparł spokojnie. Oczywistym było, że się tego spodziewał. – Pamiętaj, że nie będę już wtedy twoim dowódcą. Strażą dowodzi kapitan Aldis i to jemu będziesz podlegał. Swój chłop, chociaż nie toleruje niesubordynacji. Może i ja powinienem zacząć – zerknął na wciąż naprawiającego manekiny maga.

– Lubisz go – mruknął Kurogane.

– Lubię cały mój oddział – przyznał elf. – Wychodzę z założenia, że lubianemu dowódcy nikt nie wsadzi noża pod żebra ani na to nie pozwoli – w oczach błysnęło mu coś dzikiego. – Aldis się nie spoufala.

– A co z Listą? – Zapytał jeszcze Kurogane, ściszając głos.

Elf skrzywił wargi w lekkim uśmiechu.

– Pogadałem sobie z Rikke – powiedział cicho. – Powiem tak… wykaż się jeszcze raz, a dom będzie twój. Wasz.

Kurogane też się uśmiechnął. Wyobraził sobie płonące palenisko, Faya w luźnej szacie rozsiadającego się na fotelu z kielichem w dłoni i uśmiechniętego, a także zwiniętego w kłębek białego psa, na którym mag delikatnie opierał bose stopy.

– Mam jeszcze jedno pytanie.

– Mów – elf patrzył mu w oczy i Kurogane miał wrażenie, że Ardiel wie wszystko.

– Furr – powiedział krótko Kurogane.

Elf uniósł brew.

– Rodzinka w komplecie, co? To decyzja Torstena. Roztrzaskane-Tarcze szkolą psy dla siebie i chociaż zwykle ofiarowują je Legionowi, nie muszą tego robić. Torsten dotąd nie przekazał Furra, chociaż szkolenie się już zakończyło, ani nie wziął innego szczeniaka. Pogadaj z nim.

Kurogane kiwnął głową.


	13. Chapter 13

Zbliżamy się do końca. Za tydzień wszystko się wyjaśni... w tym tytuł fanfika. :) Sesja zakończona, w zamian otrzymałam przeziębienie... :( Ale mam przynajmniej czas na nową zajawkę - pisanie stron www :D (znaczy, poziom kompletnie początkujący, ale podoba mi się to).

* * *

Rozdział XIII

Noc przed zaślubinami Vittorii Kurogane spędził w gospodzie. Właściciel Mrugającego Ślizgacza nie uczynił żadnej uwagi na temat tego, że jak żołnierz pojawił się na piętrze wieczorem, tak wyszedł dopiero rano.

– Będziemy mieli dom? – Szepnął Fay, rysując coś w powietrzu palcami. Leżał z głową na klatce piersiowej Kurogane. – Prawdziwy dom?

– Najprawdziwszy – mruknął Kurogane, myślami będąc na murach koło świątyni i rozpamiętując różne scenariusze.

– Talosie… – westchnął czarodziej, patrząc na pociemniałą od dymu powałę.

– Myślałem, że nie wierzysz – Kurogane znowu zwrócił uwagę na imię, którego według Konkordatu nie powinno się wypowiadać.

– Bo nie wierzę – odpowiedział mag cicho, z zamyśleniem. – Ashura wierzył, wielokrotnie wzywał tego imienia… Słyszałem to dzień w dzień, więc przyzwyczaiłem się i też wymawiałem to imię, chociaż nigdy nie byłem religijny… Jak odszedł, przestałem. Głównie dlatego, że nie miałem z kim rozmawiać… – Fay przekręcił się na bok, zsunął z ciała Kurogane i zwinął się w kłębek. – Ale odkąd czytaliśmy te dzienniki, przypomina mi się wiele naszych domowych przyzwyczajeń i rytuałów – wyznał, gdy Kurogane otoczył go ramionami i przytulił się do pleców. – Wieżyca zawsze była pełna ciepła, światła i głosu…

– Tego się boisz, prawda? – Zapytał Kurogane, czując jak dłoń maga szuka jego własnej. – Ciemności, zimna i milczenia? – Ciszę wziął za twierdzącą odpowiedź.

Mag wysunął się z jego objęć i wstał, rozciągając się. Zerknął przez ramię na wciąż leżącego żołnierza, a w jego oczach zabłysło to samo nieokiełznane światło, które Kurogane widywał w oczach walczącego Astava. Przez moment, Fay wydawał się obcy i zimny i żołnierz nie miał pojęcia, skąd wzięło się to wrażenie. Unikając go wzrokiem, mag poprawił szatę na swoich ramionach i usiadł przy stole.

– Co robisz?

Fay nie odpowiedział. Z zawiniątka, w którym trzymał to, co zdołał już kupić za pieniądze Ashury, wyciągnął kilka woreczków i fiolek oraz duży moździerz z tłuczkiem. Sięgnął po sztylet leżący na stole i z beznamiętną twarzą ukłuł się w palec.

– Magu…?

Fay bez słowa przesunął zranionym palcem po blacie stołu, zostawiając tam krwawy ślad. Spokojnymi ruchami kreślił krwią gwiazdy i półksiężyce i jeszcze inne symbole, których znaczenie było jasne tylko dla niego. Potem wyciągnął rękę po woreczki. Wyciągnął z jednego z nich małą buteleczkę z płynem, w którym Kurogane od razu rozpoznał skoomę.

– Krwiowidzenie? Po co? – Zapytał ze złością, zastanawiając się jednocześnie, jak to możliwe, że mag pod jego nosem trzyma narkotyk.

– Wpadłem dzisiaj na Vivien – odpowiedział Fay niebezpiecznie spokojnym głosem. –

– Powiedzmy, że przypadkiem. Przypadkiem też potknęła się i upadła na ziemię. Rozcięła sobie wargę, biedactwo. Było sporo krwi.

– I? – Kurogane usiadł, wpatrując się bacznie w kochanka.

– Chyba znów zaczyna myśleć, że ma u mnie szansę – odparł czarodziej pozornie beztroskim tonem. Z woreczków wyjął jakieś ususzone kwiaty, w których Kurogane rozpoznał powszechną truciznę. Fay delikatnie oderwał płatki i zaczął miażdżyć je w moździerzu. – W końcu żeby coś się zagoiło, trzeba to pocałować, prawda?

– Co ty kombinujesz? – Zapytał Kurogane z irytacją, wyobrażając sobie tę scenę. Jego Fay, całujący tę małą sukę?

– Powiedziałem, ze zabiję sukę – w oczach Faya zabłysło takie zimno, aż Kurogane poczuł dreszcze na plecach. – Ale zadowolę się też trochę inną formą zemsty.

– Nie rób nic głupiego – przestrzegł go Kurogane. – Jeśli złamiesz prawo…

– O to się nie bój – Fay wlał kilka kropel skoomy do moździerza i zaczął mieszać to, co powstało. Po chwili sięgnął znów po zapasy i wyjął niewielki grzyb o brązowym kapeluszu i zasuszoną łodygę rośliny z kolbą. Sztyletem zaczął siekać oba składniki na drobniutkie kawałki, a potem połączył je w moździerzu. Dłuższą chwilę ucierał wszystko. – Idź po jakiś alkohol. Jak najczystszy… Najlepsza byłaby Niebieska Balmora, ale tego nie dostanę nigdzie, w przeciwieństwie do skoomy…

Kurogane ciężko westchnął, ale podniósł się z łóżka i skierował na dół. Było już późno, a w gospodzie pozostali tylko ostatni bywalcy. Właściciel przysypiał na stołku za barem, ale poderwał się i był całkiem uprzejmy, gdy Kurogane poprosił o butelkę Cyrodijskiej Brandy. Zapłacił i wrócił do pokoju.

Mag odkorkował sprawnie butelkę i najpierw podał ją Kurogane. Cesarski pociągnął łyk palącego alkoholu, przypominającego mu wcześniejsze lata, a raczej poprzednie życie. Oddał czarodziejowi butelkę, a ten napełnił moździerz prawie do pełna.

– Cóż – mruknął Fay, stawiając moździerz pośrodku wyrysowanego kręgu. Widząc pytające spojrzenie Kurogane, wyjaśnił: – Istnieją zaklęcia pozwalające zatrzymać element w ciele… zatrzymałem jej krew w swojej ślinie. A teraz się zamknij, bo jak się pomylę w inkantacji, to nie będzie czego zbierać.

Kurogane przysiadł na łóżku i z ponurą miną obserwował poczynania czarodzieja. Coraz mniej mu się to podobało. Fay tymczasem rozpoczął cichym, ale mocnym głosem zaklęcie. Słowa, których Kurogane nie rozumiał, rozbrzmiewały w pokoju jak echo. Po dłuższej recytacji Fay wziął głęboki wdech, ujął moździerz jak kielich, zamknął oczy i wypił do dna.

– Kurwa mać – warknął zdenerwowany i wystraszony Kurogane, obserwując kolejne stadia krwiowidzenia, wiedząc, że jest bezradny.

Moździerz upadł na ziemię i rozbił się na kawałki. Fay pochylił się na krześle, kaszląc tak, jak kaszlą uzależnieni od skoomy. Dłuższą chwilę nie mógł złapać oddechu, a Kurogane zaciskał wargi, wiedząc, że nie może nic zrobić. Mógł tylko patrzeć na łzy, które zbierają się w niebieskich oczach…

A potem naprędce stworzony eliksir zaczął działać. Kaszel ustąpił, a Fay, gwałtownie wciągając powietrze, wygiął się w tył, nagle zesztywniały. Kurogane poderwał się i przytrzymał maga, bojąc się, że spadnie z krzesła. W jego ramionach ciało czarodzieja zaczęło dygotać, oczy uciekły w górę… Kurogane odczekał, aż spazmy miną, a potem usiadł na podłodze z magiem, który stał się nagle zupełnie bezwładny. Mając nadzieję, że tak właśnie miało być, mógł tylko czekać, wsłuchując się w ciężki, chrapliwy oddech.

W miarę im więcej minut mijało, Kurogane coraz mocniej przyciskał go do siebie i coraz mocniej modlił się do Ósemki, nie, do Dziewiątki, by Fay wiedział co robi. Ulga przyszła zaraz po tym, jak Fay uchylił powieki i zakaszlał.

– Nigdy więcej – wychrypiał. – Proszę… pomóż mi wstać.

Kurogane podniósł czarodzieja i bez słowa położył go na łóżku. Fay zamknął oczy i odetchnął. Na czole wystąpiły mu krople potu, a klatka piersiowa unosiła się w ciężkim oddechu.

– Czy wszyscy magowie to alkoholicy i ćpuny? – Zapytał z przekąsem Kurogane.

– Tylko ci ze Skyrim – Fay posłał mu zmęczone spojrzenie, ale na ustach zagościł blady szelmowski uśmieszek. – Żebyś ty widział imprezy w podziemiach Akademii… A propos, polej.

Kurogane przyjrzał mu się krytycznie, ale postanowił się nie wtrącać. Nalał do kubka trochę wina i podał czarodziejowi, a potem sam pociągnął łyk prosto z butelki.

– Co wymyśliła ta twoja łepetyna? I gdzie reszta skoomy?

– Używam jej tylko w celach magicznych – zastrzegł Fay wskazując na buteleczkę nadal stojącą na stole. – Jest doskonałym półproduktem.

– A nie mógłbyś jej czymś zastąpić?

– To by oznaczało dwuletnie warzenie mieszaniny rzadkich składników, z których większość jest nielegalna bardziej niż skooma. Dziękuję, wolę raz na rok przejść się do Khajiitów pod mury.

Kurogane pokręcił głową, ale nie kontynuował dyskusji.

– Co chcesz zrobić z Vivien?

Mag przymknął oczy i westchnął.

– Magia krwi ma wielką moc – mruknął. – Dobrze, że się tym nie zajmujesz, bo pewnie musiałbyś mnie aresztować i za to… na szczęście to Akademia jest zobowiązana do pilnowania, by nikt nie wykorzystywał magii do złych celów… czyli oczywiście przymyka oko na większość rzeczy, bo inaczej sama by musiała wrzucić do celi wszystkich z arcymagiem na czele. Ogólnie rzecz biorąc, dostałem się do czegoś, co można nazwać… emanacją? Przebłyskiem umysłu? Odbiciem? Nie wiem jak mam ci to wytłumaczyć – spojrzał na Cesarskiego przepraszająco. – Krew magiczna, magia i umysł są ze sobą powiązane i przy odrobinie szczęścia i umiejętności można dostrzec w krwi coś pochodzącego z umysłu. Dlatego właśnie wykształceni magowie w większości nie walką fizycznie, bo ich krew można wykorzystać przeciwko nim. Vivien nie ma jakiś szczególnych umiejętności, ale coś tam znalazłem. Wiem, dotąd ma zamiar się udać po weselu Vittorii, na które jest zaproszona. A ja zamierzam ją tam spotkać.

– Bądź ostrożny – mruknął Kurogane.

– Ty też – Fay spojrzał na niego poważnie. – Jeśli ktoś chce podnieść rękę na kuzynkę Cesarza, to nie będzie byle kto.

* * *

Zmierzchało. Latarnia morska w Samotni właśnie zaczęła jaśnieć potężnym ogniem, a ciemna sylwetka na górze owijała się pośród buchających iskier, by zapewnić ognisku wystarczająco dużo opału aż do świtu.

Stała na nabrzeżu, patrząc w Morze Upiorów. Cień nadchodzącej nocy nadał jej twarzy łagodniejszych, ładniejszych rysów, a ostatnie promienie słońca tańczyły w jej brązowych włosach, nadając im piękny, ognisty poblask.

Przez moment Vivien wydawała się śliczna, ale Fay doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, że to złudzenie, gra świateł i cieni wypadająca wyjątkowo dla niej korzystnie.

Postąpił o krok, czując chłód bijący od morza i żałując, że nie nałożył czegoś cieplejszego. Vivien obróciła się ku niemu. Włosy umknęły spod upięcia, otaczając jej twarz kosmykami figlarnie tańczącymi na wietrze, a na ustach pojawił się uroczy uśmiech.

– Zawsze lubiłeś tu przychodzić – powiedziała miękko i słodko i gdyby Fay nie był świadomy zgnilizny, jaka kryje się pod warstwą tego miodu, pewnie uwierzyłby w każde jej słowo.

– Lubię to miejsce – przyznał, stojąc obok niej i zerkając na nią ukradkiem. Wewnątrz kipiał gniewem za to co zrobiła, ale próbował zachować beznamiętną maskę.

– Jest piękne – mruknęła, przysuwając się ku niemu. Wyczuł woń lawendy i mroźnej Miriam i prawie roześmiał się jej w twarz. Stosować Mirriam, ziele powszechnie znane jako afrodyzjak, przeciw alchemikowi? – Unikałeś mnie ostatnio… – starała się brzmieć uwodzicielsko, ale na Fayu nie zrobiła żadnego wrażenia. Czuł do niej wstręt. – Ale wiem przecież, że mnie lubisz… w końcu to musiało coś znaczyć, prawda? – Wymownie dotknęła palcem swoich ust.

Ekstrakt z dzwonecznika kostuchy, uświadomił sobie Fay, patrząc na kuszącą czerwień jej ust. W tej formie niegroźny, stosowany do uzyskania kolorytu…

– Wiem, że jesteś nieśmiały – owinęła swoje ramiona wokół jego szyi i przycisnęła się do niego całym ciałem, aż Fay zacisnął zęby. – Ale… och, nie udawaj już takiego niedostępnego – mruknęła mu do ucha. – Mieszkasz w gospodzie, prawda? Pomyślałam, że… mam w domu wolny pokój… mógłbyś u mnie zamieszkać i razem otworzylibyśmy nową pracownię, przecież wiem, że to uwielbiasz – zaczęła bawić się kosmykami jego włosów, a Fay ledwo powstrzymywał się, by nie zepchnąć jej z nabrzeża. – I moglibyśmy przestać się kryć…

– Nie sądzę – odparł chłodniej niż planował, ale na Vivien nie zrobiło to wrażenia.

– Och, myślisz o _nim_? – Spytała, odsuwając się nieco, a w jej oczach zalśniła pogarda. – Nie widzisz, że on cię tylko wykorzystuje? To żołdak, jasne, że brakuje mu _towarzystwa_ … kochany, nie widzisz tego, że jemu wcale na tobie nie zależy?

Odepchnął ją od siebie, czując jak krew się w nim burzy. Miała czelność niszczyć jedną z najpiękniejszych rzeczy, jaka przydarzyła mu się w jego żałosnym życiu? Znowu?

– Nie bocz się, kotku – znów postąpiła o krok naprzód, zamiatając rzęsami. – W końcu mnie pocałowałeś, to znaczy, że naprawdę mnie lubisz, mimo że nie chcesz się przyznać…

Pozwolił, by jej wargi spoczęły na jego. A gdy zamknęła oczy, przekonana, że osiągnęła swój cel, pokonał ją jej własną bronią. Vivien nagle zesztywniała, gdy wyciąg z bagiennej grzybni i grzyba zwanego paskudnie stolcem chochlika przemknął poprzez ślinę do układu nerwowego i wywołał paraliż. Osunęła się na kolana.

– Jak? – Wyszeptała wściekle przez zaciśnięte szczęki. – Czemu ty nie…

– Trawiak – powiedział zimno. – I parę sztuczek magicznych. A dzwonecznik tylko spotęgował efekt.

– Czemu to robisz? – Wysyczała, tracąc cały swój urok. Przypominała mu wściekłą pszczołę miotającą się w sieci pająka.

Fay pochylił się nad nią.

– Bo wiem co zrobiłaś – szepnął. – Twoja krew pokazała mi wszystko.

Vivien otworzyła szeroko oczy, bo chyba do niej dotarło co czarodziej może z tym zrobić.

– Najchętniej bym cię zabił – powiedział cicho Fay. – Bo zabrałaś mi jedyne miejsce, w którym kiedykolwiek czułem się dobrze. Zniszczyłaś miejsce, z którego mam prawie wszystkie dobre wspomnienia. Uwierz mi, to bardzo kuszące. Gdybym teraz zrzucił cię z wybrzeża znaleźliby cię rano. Nikt by już nie wykrył paraliżującej trucizny. Po prostu w Samotni by mówiono, że Vivien Otis poślizgnęła się na śliskich skałach.

– Więc czemu tego nie zrobisz? – Zapytała, patrząc mu butnie w oczy. Jej oczy płonęły gniewem.

– Bo nie jestem taki jak ty – odparł Fay szeptem. – Byłaś gotowa spalić mój dom? Do czego jeszcze jesteś zdolna, do morderstwa? Myślisz, że nie wiem, że rzuciłaś na Kurogane urok śledzący? Twoja magia jest tak żałosna jak ty sama. Nawet nie zorientowałaś się, że go zdjąłem, prawda?

– Jakie masz dowody? – Zapytała z szyderczym uśmiechem. Vivien wyglądała, jakby oszalała. – Straż nie aresztuje mnie bez nich.

– Nie – przyznał jej czarodziej. –Sama tam pójdziesz i się przyznasz. Wtedy nie będą potrzebować dowodów.

– Co? – Buta nagle opuściła dziewczynę, a w jej oczach zalśnił strach. – O czym ty, do cholery, mówisz?

– To nie moja ulubiona szkoła magii, ale nie myśl, że się na niej nie znam – oczy Faya zalśniły niebezpiecznie. – Status najlepszego absolwenta ostatnich trzydziestu lat Akademii w Zimowej Twierdzy nie wziął się znikąd, Vivien.

A potem rzucił bardzo silne zaklęcie magii iluzji.

* * *

Kurogane nie cierpiał ślubów, zwłaszcza jeśli dotyczyły wysoko postawionych osób. Cała ta zgraja gości weselnych, poubieranych cudacznie, przesłodzonym głosem składająca życzenia, muzyka, która nic nie miała wspólnego z przyjemnością, w szczególności debilne przyśpiewki, gromada gości płci męskiej chlejących na umór i wywrzaskujących hasełka… A najgorsze w tym wszystkim było to, że na większości ślubów jakich był, był na służbie i nie mógł się nawet napić.

Może i na ślubie jakiegoś wojskowego z Cyrodil by to przeszło, ale gdy szło o kuzynkę Cesarza, Kurogane mógł tylko tęsknie zerkać na stół z norskim miodem, Cyrodilijską Brandy, winem z Puszczy Valen i całą resztą trudno dostępnych w Skyrim wytrawnych trunków.

Oczywiście, Vittoria nie pokusiła się o gest hojności i straż musiała obejść się smakiem w atmosferze wypełnionej zapachem najlepszych mięs i innych potraw. Co prawda oni byli tu pilnować bezpieczeństwa, ale za jeden stół na uboczu nikt by się nie obraził…

Westchnął ciężko. Wszystko przez to, że był tak głodny. Rano okazało się, że właściciel gospody spalił wszystko, co przygotowywał na śniadanie. Kurogane jedynie w południe złapał jakąś przekąskę w zęby, by zaspokoić głód, ale teraz był wieczór, a wesele wcale nie dobiegało końca. Ba, nawet się oficjalnie nie zaczęło.

Vittoria, w białej sukni ozdobionej jakimiś kwiatami, których Kurogane nigdy w życiu nie widział, uśmiechała się dostojnie, przechadzając się pomiędzy gośćmi. Wszyscy zgromadzili się na dziedzińcu świątyni, czekając na ślub i przy okazji drażniąc żołądki zapachami dochodzącymi gdzieś z pomieszczeń Zamku Dour – Vittoria wynajęła sale i zorganizowała tam kuchnię, by jedzenie zawsze było jak najbardziej gorące i by goście nie wątpili, jakie przysmaki ich czekają.

– Moi drodzy – oznajmiła słodko, dochodząc do drewnianych tronów pod ścianą świątyni, teraz udekorowanych zielskiem tak obficie, że Kurogane miał ochotę kichać nawet jeśli znajdował się dobre kilka metrów wyżej na murach. – Cieszę się, że tu jesteście! Za moment ja i, och, chodź tutaj, kochany, połączymy się w jedno pod opieką Mary, to naprawdę wspaniały dzień!

Kapłan zbliżył się z ponurą miną do podekscytowanej Vittorii i jej wybrańca, postawnego Norda o nieco przygłupim wyrazie twarzy. Kurogane rozejrzał się dookoła czujnie. Mury były puste, jeśli nie licząc przechadzających się innych strażników. Ułożył dłoń na rękojeści miecza, mając nadzieję, że wszystko przebiegnie bez komplikacji.

Jednym uchem słuchał tutejszej przysięgi małżeńskiej, prostej i konkretnej jak sami Nordowie – przynajmniej w większości. Nad Samotnią zapadał zmierzch. Vittoria wybrała sobie piękny wieczór – niebo pozbawione było chmur, gwiazdy i księżyce świeciły jasno, zastępując słońce, które schowało już się za górami… Na niebie zatańczyły zorze.

Idealny moment na zabójstwo krewnej Cesarza, pomyślał z irytacją i cicho zsunął z pleców łuk. Sprawdził cięciwę i oparł się o mur, czujnie lustrując okolicę. Na dole roześmiany tłum gości oklaskiwał właśnie młodych wchodzących do świątyni… Zapalono światła i magiczne lampiony – Fay uważał je za tandetne – i wyczekiwano przemowy…

Drzwi na balkon otworzyły się. Kurogane zerknął w dół, na wkraczającą pannę młodą i jej męża, nieco chyba przytłoczonego sytuacją. Książę małżonek, pomyślał patrząc na Norda. Nawet jeśli tron Cesarstwa odziedziczy Vittoria, to Dziecię-Wojny nigdy nie będzie władać. Biała Grań może świętować, ale Kurogane coś o swojej ojczyźnie wiedział i był pewien, że nikt nie usadzi na tronie Norda pochodzącego co prawda z zamożnego, ale znanego tylko w tej prowincji rodu. Nie po wojnie domowej.

Podniósł wzrok, skupiając się, by widzieć więcej w zapadającej ciemności. Delikatny głos Vittorii zaczął nieść się po okolicy, gdy stanęła przy barierce…

Lewo, czysto. Prawo, czysto… O kurwa.

Gdyby nie znajomość z magiem, nic by nie dostrzegł. Pozostałby ślepy na tak subtelne oznaki magii, nawet gdyby zabójca przeszedł obok niego, gdyby Fay nie nauczył go _widzieć_.

Pod murem, skryty w cieniu i pod zaklęciem niewidzialności – a może to był eliksir, Kurogane nie był w stanie tego odróżnić – ktoś stał. A im dłużej Kurogane patrzył, tym bardziej był tego pewny.

Drżenie powietrza było łatwe do zobaczenia, jeśli wiedziało się, czego się szuka. To magia migotała i wprawiała w ruch nieruchome powietrze, ukrywając żyjącą istotę. Magia tworzyła warstwę, pod którą czujne oko mogło dostrzec ruch.

Kurogane znał ten ruch. Ktokolwiek to był, sięgał do pleców, do kołczana i do łuku. Spokojnie zrobił to samo, domyślając się z nienormalnego zachowania powietrza, że skrytobójca nie patrzy w jego stronę.

Założył strzałę na cięciwę i wpatrzył się w miejsce, gdzie magia przestawała działać, gdzieś na wysokości metra. Wycelował odrobinę wyżej, tuż nad miejscem, gdzie powinna znajdować się głowa.

A potem wypuścił strzałę.

Najpierw usłyszał głuchy jęk, potem ujrzał fontannę krwi pojawiającą się znikąd. A sekundę później zaklęcie rozproszyło się, a na ziemię zwaliła się postać w ciemnym ubraniu, ledwie widoczna pośród nocy, która zapadła.

Kurogane szybko poderwał się z miejsca, wzbudzając zainteresowanie innych strażników. Chwilę później w piątkę stali nad ciałem Altmera. Maska zasłaniająca twarz była pokryta krwią i mózgiem, bo strzała żołnierza trafiła idealnie, przebijając czaszkę na wylot. Złote oczy w szparze maski patrzyły nieruchomo w nieboskłon. Ciemna skórzana zbroja nosiła znak rozczapierzonej dłoni, a strzała, którą kurczowo zaciskał w ręce martwy, miała grot pokryty czymś lepkim i błyszczącym.

Spojrzeli na siebie, a potem na dół, gdzie Vittoria kończyła przemówienie, nieświadoma tego, jak blisko była śmierci. Tłum zaczął klaskać.

– Stary – strażnik miejski, którego Kurogane kojarzył tylko z widzenia, spojrzał najpierw na trupa, a potem na niego. – To ty się ubiegasz o nagrodę z Listy, nie? No więc – mruknął, szturchając butem skrytobójcę. – Myślę, że możesz się wprowadzać.

* * *

Gdy następnego ranka na Zamku Dour Kurogane stanął przed Rikke, ta obdarzyła go oszczędnym uśmiechem, za którym kryła się sympatia.

– Wykazałeś się wzorową postawą godną zarówno żołnierza Legionu, jak i strażnika Samotni – powiedziała. Ardiel opierający się o ścianę za jej plecami tylko wywrócił oczami, dając do zrozumienia, co myśli o jej przemowach. – Swoją odwagą i umiejętnościami ocaliłeś krewną Cesarza, powstrzymałeś skrytobójcę Mrocznego Bractwa… Z pewnością zasługujesz na uznanie. I jestem absolutnie pewna, że zarówno Vittoria Vici jak i mieszkańcy Samotni są ci wdzięczni.

Kurogane co prawda wolałby, by pozostało to względną tajemnicą, ale może Rikke miała inne plany. Jak dotąd Vittoria nie wiedziała o spisku – pozwolili jej bawić się w spokoju.

– Ale to nie jedyny czyn godny podziwu. Przez ostatnie miesiące pełniłeś wzorową służbę – Ardiel za jej plecami pokiwał głową z uśmiechem na ustach. – I cieszę się niezmiernie, że postanowiłeś pozostać w Skyrim. Ten kraj potrzebuje takich ludzi. Za twoje zasługi – Rikke wzięła głęboki wdech. – I za twoją wierność oznajmiam, że twoje imię znajduje się na szczycie Listy Sprawiedliwych. Jesteś zatem godny odebrać swoją nagrodę. Kurogane… Oto klucze do twojego domu. Nie zgub go – dodała cieplej i mniej oficjalnie.

Kurogane ujął w dłoń dwa kawałki metalu i patrzył na nie przez chwilę. Spełnia się to, o czym marzyłem, pomyślał. Dwa klucze dla dwóch osób.

– Kurogane – odezwał się jeszcze Ardiel, gdy Rikke wyszła. – Zanim zameldujesz się u kapitana Aldisa, mam jedno pytanie.

– Tak? – Kurogane uniósł brew i spojrzał na elfa.

– Pewna panienka przyszła dzisiaj do mnie – Bosmer uśmiechnął się złośliwie. – Przyznając się do zbrodni… odesłałem ją do Aldisa, bo to jego działka, ale wiesz, co mnie zaciekawiło?

– Co? – Kurogane zmarszczył brwi. Nie widział się z Fayem od wczorajszego ranka i w natłoku wydarzeń związanych ze ślubem prawie zapomniał o Vivien.

– Że jak tylko się przyznała, nagle przestało jej być zimno – elf powiódł wzrokiem po suficie, pogwizdując. – Wcześniej cała się trzęsła jakby wpadła do Morza Upiorów, ale najwidoczniej prawda rozgrzewa…

– Nie wiem o czym mówisz – odparł z kamienną twarzą Kurogane, ale zdradził go błysk w oku. Co ten mag wykombinował?

Ardiel uśmiechnął się tajemniczo.

– Idź, strażniku miejski, ciesz się ze swojej nagrody. I nie zapomnij… jak mówią tutejsi? Ochrzcić łóżka?

Z rumieńcem na policzkach Kurogane odwrócił się i wyszedł, ściskając mocno klucze.


	14. Chapter 14

A dzisiaj poznany jeszcze jedną rasę z Tamriel...

* * *

Rozdział XIV

Następne dwa tygodnie minęły niezwykle szybko, a Kurogane nie miał czasu nawet pomyśleć o czymkolwiek innym niż praca czy dom. Wstawał o świcie, budzony przez ten sam, chociaż odrobinę przytłumiony, dźwięk rogu i ruszał do siedziby straży miejskiej, by wykonywać nowe obowiązki. Po służbie natomiast robił wszystko, by doprowadzić dom do jak najlepszego stanu po dłuższym okresie nieużytkowania.

Faya nie było od kilku dni. Mag postanowił wybrać się do Zimowej Twierdzy, by w tamtejszej Akademii zaopatrzyć się w sprzęt, który pozwoliłby otworzyć na nowo sklep. Kurogane nie chciał za bardzo się z nim rozstawać, ale po pierwsze nie mógł na razie opuścić Samotni po raz kolejny, a zresztą mag wiedział co robi i niejeden raz podróżował sam po kraju. Bunt Gromowładnych praktycznie wygasł, odkąd stracono Ulfryka, któremu podczas egzekucji puściły nerwy i chyba jakoś obraził swoich popleczników – Kurogane wiedział o tym jedynie ze słyszenia, bo na szczęście robił wówczas coś innego, asysta przy wieszaniu nie należała do jego ulubionych obowiązków – a w kraju robiło się coraz spokojniej.

Ich planowana wyprawa, zmierzenie się z przeszłością i zagadką, odwlekała się coraz bardziej przez przyziemne sprawy, którymi musieli się zająć. Fay milczał na ten temat, a Kurogane podejrzewał, że czarodziej całkowicie stracił resztki nadziei i spodziewa się znaleźć jedynie ciało Ashury i po prostu boi się tej wyprawy.

Czując tępy ból w kręgosłupie, usiadł w fotelu i rozejrzał się dookoła. Mag, ostatnio nieobecny ciałem, a przez parę poprzednich dni i duchem, dał mu wolną rękę w urządzaniu domu, samemu próbując wrócić do zawodu. Kurogane miał nadzieję, że Fay po powrocie nie zechce przemeblować mieszkania, a w szczególności przenosić tego strasznie ciężkiego kredensu.

Mieszkanie było spore. Z ulicy wchodziło się tu do jednego pomieszczenia, które na razie pozostawało puste. Wiele domów w Samotni miało podobny rozkład i często w pierwszym pokoju organizowano sklep, a dopiero z niego wchodziło się do innych pomieszczeń. Z przyszłego sklepu droga prowadziła do małego korytarzyka na parterze, gdzie mieścił się mały pokoik – planowali tam zrobić składzik i laboratorium – a także zejście do piwnicy i salon połączony z kuchnią. Schodami wchodziło się na piętro, gdzie znajdowały się dwa większe pokoje.

– Wracaj szybko – mruknął Kurogane, patrząc na drugi fotel i nagle zdając sobie sprawę, że do całkiem niedawna samotność mu tak nie przeszkadzała.

* * *

Zimowa Twierdza nie zmieniła się ani o jotę. Fay stanął na obrzeżach zabudowań, kuląc ramiona z zimna. Przemierzył Skyrim z zachodu na wschód na wynajętych powozach i koniach, ale w Wichrowym Tronie okazało się, że jedyne dostępne zwierzę okulało i był zmuszony przebyć ostatni kawałek trasy pieszo.

Wybrał dłuższą trasę przez centralne Skyrim i Białą Grań po to by znów powrócić na północ. Ludzie raczej się temu nie dziwili, gdyż taka trasa była łagodniejsza ze względu na klimat, ale miał nieco inny powód by uniknąć bezpośredniej trasy wzdłuż wybrzeża Morza Upiorów.

Wtedy znalazłby się w okolicach Gwiazdy Zarannej, a tam nie chciał wracać. Właśnie dlatego teraz był zmęczony, ale zadowolony, że ominął tamto miejsce szerokim łukiem. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że to ucieczka. Najwidoczniej nie był gotowy stawić czoła temu miejscu.

Spojrzał na drewniane chaty miejsca, które kiedyś było stolicą, a dzisiaj pozostało po dawnej chwale tylko kilkanaście domów i Akademia, dumnie wznosząca się na klifie. Mieszkający tu Nordowie obwiniali magów za katastrofę, która rozegrała się tu prawie osiemdziesiąt lat temu, gdy znaczna część miasta została pochłonięta przez Morze Upiorów, a dziwnym trafem Akademia ocalała.

Z tego powodu szybciej ruszył ulicą, wiedząc, że nikt tu nie spojrzy przychylnym okiem na przybysza w szatach, okutanego płaszczem. Dopiero gdy podszedł do schodów wiodących na pomost, uśmiech rozjaśnił jego twarz.

– Przepraszam, nie wolno… – od muru odbiła się czarodziejka, ale na widok maga jej twarz rozjaśnił uśmiech. – Fay Płynący-Rytuał! Dobrze cię widzieć.

– Ciebie też, Mirabelle – Fay również się do niej uśmiechnął. Wiek nie odznaczył na niej żadnego piętna, tak jak na większości czarodziei. Nadal pozostawała młodą, ładną, krótkowłosą Bretonką, jedną z jego ulubionych wykładowczyń.

– Co cię do nas sprowadza? – Zapytała, przepuszczając go przez przejście. Razem wspięli się na schody, a potem na wąski pomost oświetlany magicznymi światłami. Gdzieniegdzie brakowało kamieni, więc jedną z pierwszych rzeczy, której uczyli się studenci, to jak nie spaść w przepaść po pijaku – Fay uśmiechnął się do wspomnień. Pięli się coraz wyżej, aż rzeźbione metalowe wrota rozwarły się przed nimi. Fay zerknął na ciemną chorągwie z symbolem Akademii Magów – okiem otoczonym promieniami i osadzonym na różdżce magicznej – i poczuł tęsknotę za beztroskimi czasami nauki.

– Zakupy – mruknął, gdy wkroczyli na dziedziniec. Otoczony dookoła murami skutymi lodem, porośnięty krzewami śnieżynek i małymi sosnami, z magicznym zbiornikiem pośrodku, wzbijającym w niebo błękitny promień, który oświetlał pełną mocy rzeźbę czarodzieja z rozpostartymi dłońmi…

Z całym tym miejscem Fay miał setki wspomnień, ale zdał sobie sprawę ze smutkiem, że ten czas już przeminął. Może kiedyś tu wróci, pomyślał jeszcze. Gdy… gdy skończy się czas szczęścia, który niedawno się zaczął. Będzie jak ci starzy magowie, którzy powracali do swoich alma mater, gdy ich bliskich zabierała śmierć, by jeszcze wiele lat żyć pośród roześmianej magicznej młodzieży, nieznającej jeszcze gorzkiego losu maga.

Na myśl o tym, że Kurogane umrze wcześniej niż on, poczuł ból i opuścił głowę, mając nadzieję, że to umknęło uwadze Mirabelle.

– Potrzebuję trochę retort, kolb – odparł beztrosko. – I całej reszty sprzętu.

– Wydaje mi się, że twój powinien być jeszcze całkowicie sprawny – wyraziła zdumienie. Akademia dawała sporą gwarancję trwałości, jeśli chodzi o ich produkty.

– Moje… wyposażenie trochę ucierpiało w czasie Bitwy o Samotnię – mruknął Fay niechętnie. Spojrzenie Mirabelle złagodniało.

– Rozumiem. W takim razie chodźmy do Arcanaeum.

– No proszę – stary Ork, pełniący obowiązki bibliotekarza i wypełniający je bardzo sumiennie, łypnął na niego spode łba. – Mój ulubiony niszczyciel podłóg.

Fay miał nadzieję, że zostało mu to wybaczone, chociaż Urog gro-Shub był pamiętliwy, a jeśli chodziło o jakiekolwiek zagrożenie dla cennych, liczonych w tysiącach woluminów zbiorów, bywał straszny. To właśnie jego uwielbiał irytować Astav, zanim trafił do oddziałów Legionu, ale w przeciwieństwie do Ardiela Urog nie bywał pobłażliwy. Wysokie półki z książkami były jego całym światem i biada temu, kto ośmielał zaburzać się ciszę i porządek Arcanaeum…. Czyli większości studentów.

– Ciebie też miło widzieć – Fay posłał Orsimerowi najmilszy ze swoich uśmiechów, zbyt wyraźnie widząc swoją czaszkę roztrzaskaną toporem gdzieś w jakiejś orkowej twierdzy. Studenci często zakładali się, kiedy Urog zaprzestanie życia w Akademii i powróci do zwyczajów swojego ludu. Fay tamtego feralnego dnia był bliski doprowadzenia go do szewskiej pasji.

– Ta – Urog parsknął. – Widzieć ciebie żywego to prawdziwe zaskoczenie. Myślałem, że się zabijesz pierwszego dnia po wyborze specjalizacji, a tu proszę… Czego chcesz?

Gdy chwilę później pochylali się nad księgą z aktualną ofertą Akademii, Fay był myślami daleko. Rzeczywiście, pomyślał. Alchemia początkowo kompletnie mi nie szła.

W życiu każdego studenta Akademii w Zimowej Twierdzy nadchodził taki moment, kiedy decydował się na wybór specjalizacji. I chociaż ulubioną szkołą Faya było zniszczenie, nie widział się jako wykładowca, a tylko tak zdołałby się sam utrzymać. Jeśli chciał zarabiać na magii, jego wybór ograniczał się do zaklinania i alchemii. Zdecydował na chybił trafił i chyba wyszło mu to na dobre, zdał sobie sprawę, patrząc na listę przyborów możliwych do kupna.

Pierwsze jego mikstury były tragiczne i przez długi czas jego największym osiągnięciem w tej dziedzinie było nie otrucie siebie samego. Dopiero z czasem pojął i zrozumiał alchemię, a nawet pokochał sposób, w jaki magia wiąże składniki ze sobą, nauczył się skupienia, a warzenie zaczęło uspokajać go i sprawiać mu przyjemność.

Obecnie czuł głęboką niechęć, a nawet strach przed powrotem do profesji po tym, co się stało. Musiał jednak zacisnąć zęby. Nie umiał nic więcej, prawda? Mag zniszczenia nie znajdzie sobie pracy poza Akademią, armią czy dworem jarla, a Fay zdecydowanie się do tego nie nadawał.

Pomyślał o Vivien i skrzywił wargi w złośliwym, ledwo widocznym uśmieszku. Nie zrobił jej krzywdy. Po prostu rzucił zaklęcie, które sprawiało, że dziewczyna miała wrażenie, że marznie. Nie była to najgorsza z klątw i Vivien pewnie to wiedziała, ale bardzo skuteczna. Nie chciał krzywdzić jej bardziej. Nie na wybrzeżu przy latarni morskiej, by nie plugawić kolejnego ważnego dla niego miejsca.

Fay znał to uczucie z najgorszych lat swojego dzieciństwa i wiedział, że niewiele czasu potrzeba było, by Vivien się złamała. Przyznała się do podpalenia, a resztę uczynili mieszkańcy Samotni.

Znali go od lat. Wiedzieli, że wypruwał sobie flaki przygotowując mikstury dla Legionu i dla cywilów. Przez czyn Vivien zaczęło brakować leków i eliksirów, bo ona i jej ciotka nie były w stanie same sprostać ilości mikstur, jakich potrzebowano po bitwie.

Dla Samotni Vivien była stracona. Mieszkańcy mówili o jej zawiści i głupocie, stała się dla nich zdrajczynią, a podpalenie sabotażem. I stali po jego stronie. Fay nie zrobił nic nielegalnego, bo magowie od wieków istnieli poza prawem. Żaden prawodawca nie był w stanie okiełznać magii, więc zagrywki między czarodziejami nigdy nie były karane dopóki nie kończyły się śmiercią lub okaleczeniem.

– Bierzesz? – Warknął Urog, przywracając go do rzeczywistości.

– Biorę – Fay zerknął na listę jeszcze raz. Wyglądało na to, że nic nie brakowało. Przeliczył w myślach, ile go to będzie kosztować i westchnął. – Dacie radę dowieźć mi to do Samotni?

– Taa – Ork łypnął na niego ponuro. – Zaraz się znajdzie jakiś frajer… o, jest.

Do Arcanaeum wszedł właśnie młody chłopak, w którym Fay rozpoznał bez problemu studenta pierwszego roku, nieco onieśmielonego i z pewnością jeszcze niewinnego. Na oko szesnastoletni Dunmer o czarnych włosach splecionych w warkocz i z oczami barwy zachodzącego słońca nosił krótką, brązową, akademicką szatę, w ramionach miał stos książek, a całą swoją postawą przypominał zagubione dziecko we mgle.

– No chodź tu – warknął Urog. – Połóż książki tam… delikatnie, matole! No… Jak się ty w ogóle nazywasz?

– Lleaso – wymamrotał Mroczny Elf, wyraźnie przestraszony nagłym zainteresowaniem swoją osobą. Fay z miejsca poczuł do niego sympatię.

– Umiesz powozić? – Urog wychylił się znad blatu i popatrzył na studenta groźnie. Fay poczuł wdzięczność, że lata studiów ma już za sobą.

Elf wymamrotał potwierdzenie.

– No, to weźmiesz trochę sprzętu i pojedziesz do Samotni. W zamian załatwię ci zwolnienie z egzaminu teoretycznego u Tolfdira.

Nagła radość w szkarłatnych oczach Dunmera dała do zrozumienia Fayowi, że Akademia chyba nigdy się nie zmieni.

* * *

– Koniec roboty na dzisiaj! – Zawołał śpiewnie Fay, zamykając drzwi za ostatnim klientem. Uśmiechnął się do siebie, spoglądając na sklep. Dookoła unosił się specyficzna mieszanina woni, ale był tak do niej przyzwyczajony, że nawet jej nie czuł. Lampka na ladzie powoli się dopalała, w kącie leżała pusta skrzynka z fiolkami z odzysku – Kurogane miał genialny pomysł z kaucją – a przez uchylone drzwi do mieszkania zajrzała kudłata głowa Furra, burczeniem domagającego się uwagi.

– No już, już – Fay potarmosił białą sierść. – Poczekaj chwilę, muszę przeliczyć forsę… Pamiętaj, że mam zamówić więcej alkoholu do bazy i … – Fay krzątał się do sklepie, gadając do psa i czekając na Kurogane.

Fay zerknął pod ladę, na skrzyneczkę z dzisiejszym utargiem. Szybko przeliczył septimy i zadowolony stwierdził, że dzisiaj był dobry dzień.

Dobre dni zdarzały się bardzo często od dobrych trzech miesięcy. Sklep alchemiczny Pod Dużym Pieskiem – Fay uwielbiał tę nazwę, jego ukochany nieszczególnie – był obecnie jedynym liczącym się takim miejscem w północno-zachodnim Skyrim, odkąd sklep Angeliny splajtował. Zamówień i klientów mieli mnóstwo, a doskonałą reklamę robił im Furr, biegając po Samotni i łasząc się do ludzi. Fay zaczynał nawet nieśmiało myśleć o zatrudnieniu kogoś jeszcze, a może nawet otworzeniu filii w Smoczymoście…

Przesypał utarg do woreczka, zabrał fiolki na zaplecze, sprawdził, czy z leżakującymi miksturami w pracowni wszystko w porządku, a potem spoczął w fotelu w salonie z kielichem wina w ręce i kudłatością Furra pod stopami.

I tylko jedna rzecz sprawiała, że nie czuł się szczęśliwy.

* * *

– Myślę, że już czas – powiedział, gdy Kurogane przekroczył próg, strzepując z ramion śnieg. Widząc pytające spojrzenie strażnika, dodał – Nie ma już nic, co mogłoby to odwlec.

– Gdy byłem w Akademii prawie kwartał temu, poprosiłem arcymaga o udostępnienie mi swoich map i narzędzi. Spędziłem nad nimi dwie noce, ale w końcu się udało – powiedział cicho Fay. – Znalazłem wejśie.

Stali na niewielkim wzniesieniu pokrytym cienką warstwą śniegu. Na wschodzie, pośród wzgórz widać było chaty Ivarstead, a gdy zerkali na wschód, między śniegiem i lodem widzieli ruiny fortu w Helgen, którego dotąd nie odbudowano. Kurogane odwrócił wzrok, świadom, że ledwie kilkaset metrów dalej wszystko się zaczęło.

Pierwszy atak smoka miał miejsce w Helgen po tym, jak jego były oddział opuścił miasto, a potem bestia zaatakowała ponownie przy wieży strażniczej. Wtedy właśnie jego los został zmieniony.

Ta historia kończyła się natomiast tutaj, przy niewielkiej kolistej budowli z kamienia, wrośniętej w ziemię tak głęboko, że należałoby się schylić albo i położyć, by wejść przez ozdobiony soplami otwór. Całość przysypana była śniegiem i obrośnięta bluszczem i łatwo było przejść obok obojętnie.

– Jestem pewny, że to tu – dodał Fay zduszonym głosem. Ścisnął dłoń Kurogane. – To tu musi być wejście pod ziemię…

– Gotowy? – Zapytał cicho Kurogane, patrząc na wejście. Miejsce wyglądało na opuszczone od setek lat, kamienie na skruszałe…

– Tak – Fay zacisnął zęby i ruszył do przodu, schodząc ze wzniesienia. Mokre od wilgoci w powietrzu włosy opadały mu na oczy. Kurogane ledwo widział jego twarz przez futrzany kaptur.

Wojownik ruszył za magiem. Podczas gdy Fay zaklęciem pozbywał się sopli i zalegającego u wejścia śniegu, Kurogane rozglądał się bacznie dookoła. Było południe, niebo było oślepiająco błękitne, słońce grzało słabo, a wokół nie było żadnej żywej duszy, pomijając parskającego konia ciągnącego ich wynajęty wóz, teraz spętanego.

– Jest za cicho – mruknął. Fay posłał mu spojrzenie przez ramię.

– Dużo tu starej magii – szepnął. – Kamienie są nią przesiąknięte, dlatego jeszcze stoją. Zwierzęta to wyczuwają i trzymają się z dala.

– Jest niebezpieczna? – Kurogane pierwszy wsunął się do środka. Pod kamiennym sklepieniem nie był w stanie się wyprostować. Było tu dokładnie tyle miejsca, by dwie osoby mogły stanąć zgarbione obok siebie i nie spaść po kamiennych, oblodzonych stopniach spiralnie prowadzących gdzieś w głąb ziemi. Pod ścianami leżał piach i kości jakiegoś małego zwierzęcia.

– Nie – powiedział cicho Fay, wchodząc za nim. – Ona tylko podtrzymuje kamienie… Ten szczur chyba się uodpornił – dodał z niewesołym uśmiechem, wskazując na kościec. – Dlatego tu dokonał żywota.

Kurogane pochylił się nad szkieletem. Nie było to trudne, bo i tak stał zgięty w pól.

– Ma ślady pogryzień – mruknął mimochodem. – Coś go zaatakowało, więc się tu schronił, by wyzdrowieć… albo zdechnąć w spokoju.

Uśmiech Faya zbladł. Kurogane natychmiast pożałował ostatnich słów.

– Chodźmy – powiedział nienaturalnie spokojnie czarodziej, stawiając pierwszy ostrożny krok na schodku. Pstryknięciem palców zapalił magiczne światełko, które zajaśniało zimnym światłem tuż przy jego głowie i przesuwało się wraz z nimi.

Schodzili kilka minut. Ściany dookoła były mokre i obślizgłe, powietrze stawało się coraz cięższe i zimniejsze, a krok Faya coraz mniej pewny. Widząc jak czarodziej wysuwa do tyłu dłoń, Kurogane natychmiast ją chwycił. Raz ocalił w ten sposób Faya od skręcenia karku, gdy czarodziej się poślizgnął.

W końcu stanęli w wykutej w skale salce, w której nie pozostało już nic. Objęli wzrokiem resztki zawieszonych niegdyś na ścianie gobelinów, a potem spojrzeli na pękniętą na pół kamienną płytę, która kiedyś zasłaniała przejście na długi korytarz, a teraz leżała u ich stóp. Fay przykucnął, a magiczne światełko obniżyło się w ślad za nim.

Na płycie niegdyś coś wyryto, jednak teraz nie dało się już nic z niej odczytać. Kurogane zerknął na czarodzieja i pierwszy przeszedł nad płytą. Korytarz, mniej oblodzony niż schody, ale za to duszny i klaustrofobiczny, wiódł nich kilkaset metrów w głąb ziemi, od czasu do czasu skręcając. Gdzieniegdzie znajdowali sale podobne do tej, przez którą przeszli, wszystkie puste, jeśli nie licząc odłamanych kawałków ścian czy resztek gnijących mebli, leżących pośród strzępków proporców.

– Sądzę, że to miejsce zostało ograbione dawno temu – powiedział Kurogane, krzywiąc się, bo jego głos rozniósł się echem. – Myślisz, że… ciii.

Zamarli. Fay przywołał do siebie światełko i zacisnął dłoń na pulsującej magii, sprawiając, że przygasła. Czekali w ciszy. Kurogane bez słowa lekko wysunął się naprzód i położył dłoń na rękojeści miecza.

Coś bladego poruszyło się w ciemnościach, poza nikłym kręgiem światła. Przypadło do ziemi, jak zwierzę szykujące się do ataku. Gestem Kurogane kazał Fayowi się cofnąć i powoli wysunął miecz z pochwy, nie spuszczając oczu z nieznanego. Jednocześnie przeanalizował sytuację. Korytarz był wąski i miał niewielkie pole manewru.

– Nie wahaj się – szepnął Fay, wypuszczając światełko z rąk tak, by padało zza pleców Kurogane, oświetlając mu przeciwnika.

Istota rzuciła się do przodu, ale Kurogane zdołał uskoczyć się i ciąć mieczem bez namysłu, jednocześnie szorując plecami po ścianie. Napastnik zwinął się, bryzgnął lepką krwią i pokuśtykał niemrawo na bok, wydając jakieś nieartykułowane odgłosy. Kurogane zatrzymał się gotów do ataku, próbując rozpoznać, z czym ma do czynienia. Magiczna lampka zabłysła pełnią światła.

Nigdy nie widział czegoś takiego. Przypominało bladego i wychudzonego człowieka, o ile człowiek może mieć tak szkaradną twarz, szponiaste dłonie i plecy, które wydawały się wiecznie przygarbione. Na głowie mieściła się burza brudnobiałych, połamanych włosów, a na twarzy…

Istota nie miała oczu. Nasłuchiwała dookoła, kuląc się i przyciskając brudne łapy do rannego boku. Cięcie zdobiło wychudłe ciało, a krew w przerażający sposób nadawała koloru tej istocie, która wydawała się prawie przezroczysta.

– On już nie rozumie nic poza chęcią mordu – Fay postąpił krok do przodu, a koniuszkach jego palców zatańczył zimny wiatr. Był gotów do walki.

Kurogane spojrzał w zniekształconą twarz odmieńca, zauważając elfie uszy. Uniósł miecz w momencie, gdy istota rzuciła się nieporadnie do przodu. Klinga zatopiła się w karku, a gdy Kurogane wyszarpnął miecz, długi sopel wbił się prosto w pierś. Odmieniec zatoczył się i padł na ziemię.

– Co to było? – Zapytał Kurogane, patrząc na drgające ciało. Szponiaste palce ryły ziemię, a wykrzywiona twarz była jeszcze paskudniejsza niż za życia. W ciągu kilku sekund ciało znieruchomiało.

– To Falmer – powiedział smutno Fay. – Fatalny potomek dumnych, inteligentnych Śnieżnych Elfów. Dowód na to, jak można zniszczyć całą rasę.

– O czym mówisz? – Kurogane cofnął się i spojrzał na ukochanego.

– Śnieżne Elfy mieszkały na tych ziemiach przed przybyciem Nordów – zaczął cicho Fay, patrząc na ciało z żalem. – Gdy Nordowie przypłynęli z Atmory, zaczęły się walki. W końcu Śnieżne Elfy ustąpiły, oddały powierzchnię ziemi Nordom i poprosiły o schronienie swoich elfich kuzynów… Dwemerowie, nazywani Krasnoludami, stworzyli wiele podziemnych miast, swój własny świat pod ziemią Skyrim. Ale… Śnieżne Elfy zapłaciły straszliwą cenę za swój nowy dom. Dwemerowie zapragnęli stworzyć sobie niewolników. Karmili Falmerów grzybami, które wywołują ślepotę i mchami, które wypaczają umysł. Niewolnicze życie w całkowitych ciemnościach, w dusznych podziemiach… Z pokolenia na pokolenie Falmerzy stawali się coraz mniej inteligentni, coraz mniej rozumni… i coraz bardziej rosła w nich chęć mordu. W końcu doszło do wojny… wojna trwała przez dziesięciolecia, a Nordowie nawet nie wiedzieli, że toczy się pod nich stopami. A potem…Dwemerowie zniknęli. Falmerzy zaś zostali w ich miastach i w jaskiniach, do dzisiaj żyjąc, atakując zwierzęta i zabłąkanych podróżnych. Nie sądziłem, że ujrzę kiedyś jednego z nich…

Kurogane bez słowa otarł miecz o płaszcz, zostawiając na nim krwawy ślad. Wiedział już, jaki los najprawdopodobniej spotkał Ashurę, ale nie chciał jeszcze o tym mówić. Ruszyli dalej, tym razem ostrożniej. Przeszli może jeszcze milę cichym i pustym korytarzem, a w końcu otwarła się przed nimi jaskinia.


	15. Chapter 15

Rozdział XV

* * *

To, co zobaczyli, gdy Fay posłał światło parę metrów przed nich, sprawiło że czarodziej pobladł straszliwie, a Kurogane bez namysłu chwycił go za ramiona. Fay natychmiast schował głowę w jego torsie, a Kurogane ze smutkiem patrzył na ich cel.

Jaskinia była całkiem spora. Przed nimi znajdowały się schodki prowadzące w dół. W posadzce, która kiedyś musiała być zdobiona mozaiką, wyryto rynienki, teraz pokryte lodem. Gdzieniegdzie stały pozbawione głów lub ramion rzeźby wojowników w bohaterskich pozach, na ścianach powiewały strzępy proporców, na których rozpoznawał akavirskiego smoka…

Na przeciwległej ścianie znajdowały się duże półkoliste drzwi z ciemnego kamienia i tylko one wyglądały na nietknięte. Nad nimi zaś wisiały dwie popękane tablice z napisami w obcych językach.

A pod drzwiami znajdowało się to, co tak przeraziło Faya. Kurogane zacisnął zęby i wypuścił z objęć czarodzieja, który teraz stał z opuszczoną głową. Wojownik cicho zszedł po schodkach, minął rzeźby tego akavirskiego schronienia i stanął przy polu ostatniej bitwy, która rozegrała się tu ponad pięć lat temu.

Trzy falmerskie ciała, leżące na posadzce. Jednemu brakowało ramienia, drugiemu głowy. Ashura nie dał się łatwo.

Kurogane postąpił jeszcze jeden krok.

Siedział pod drzwiami, odziany w czarną szatę poplamioną krwią. Długie czarne włosy zasłaniały jego twarz, a wysuszonymi dłońmi, a właściwie kośćmi obleczonymi skórą przyciskał do piersi księgę. Kurogane wystarczył tylko jeden rzut oka na okładkę, by zrozumieć, że to ostatni z dzienników Ashury.

Ostrożnie wysunął książkę spomiędzy palców. Spojrzał jeszcze na drzwi i dopiero teraz dostrzegł wyżłobienia. Pośrodku drzwi wyżłobienie układało się w kształt miecza, a wewnątrz jeszcze w sztylet.

Usłyszał za sobą kroki.

– On naprawdę nie żyje, prawda? – Zapytał Fay łamiącym się głosem. – Ja… wiedziałem, ale… Po… pomożesz mi go pochować… prawda? – Wyszeptał, a łzy popłynęły po jego policzkach.

– Oczywiście – Kurogane westchnął ciężko.

* * *

Fay długo trzymał w rękach dziennik, bojąc się go otworzyć. Kurogane obserwował go w milczeniu; siedzieli w jaskini od pewnego czasu. Truchła Falmerów spalili, ciało Ashury wojownik zaś owinął w płótna i położył na wozie. Fay chciał pochować Ashurę w Samotni.

Przy czarodzieju znaleźli też Czerwonego Smoka. Na sztylecie, którym Ashura się bronił przed atakiem zdziczałych elfów, zastygła krew, podkreślając okrutnie jego nazwę.

– To go zabiło – wyszeptał Fay, podnosząc wzrok na kamienne tablice z inskrypcjami. – Akavirskie ideogramy i alfabet starocyrodiiliański… – zacisnął wargi i westchnął. Oczy miał zaczerwienione, wyglądał na kompletnie złamanego. Kurogane pragnął wynieść się stąd jak najszybciej, by mag nie załamał się jeszcze bardziej.

Fay znów przeniósł wzrok na dziennik. Okładka była splamiona krwią i jego ręce drżały, gdy otworzył tom. Kurogane przywołał go do siebie, objął i siedząc wspólnie przekartkowali dziennik, dotykając ostatniego elementu układanki.

Wpisy od momentu wyruszenia na wyprawę były rzadkie i nieregularne, a do tego krótkie. Ashura głównie wyrażał swoją frustrację i gniew, ale też tęsknotę za domem, co powodowało, że Fay odwracał wzrok od starannego pisma i pociągał nosem.

Patrząc na niego, Kurogane jednym stanowczym ruchem przerzucił kartki na ostatni wpis.

 _Znalazłem to miejsce. Pełno tu Falmerów. Na jednej z tablic znajduje się ten sam wiersz, co na moim zwoju. Na drugim zapisano go alfabetem Ayleidów, potrafię to rozczytać. Dlaczego akurat Ayleidzi? Nie wiem. Im bliżej jestem, tym więcej zagadek pojawia się przede mną. Ale jedna rzecz jest już jasna._

 _Zapisałem tłumaczenie na wewnętrznej stronie tylnej okładki. Teraz rozumiem już wszystko._

 _Tyle lat… Tyle lat straciłem, goniąc za mrzonką. Całe moje życie. Nawet nie jestem w stanie otworzyć tych drzwi. Błędnie założyłem, że sztylet i miecz są kluczami wyłącznie do mapy._

Następne linijki pisane były w pośpiechu.

 _Nadchodzą Falmerzy. Nie wiem jak długo będę w stanie się bronić. Mają nade mną przewagę, jest ich kilkunastu. Co za zniszczone istoty… Czułbym żal, gdyby nie próbowały mnie dopaść. Muszę wynieść się stąd jak najszybciej nim będzie za późno._

W tym miejscu pergamin splamiło kilka kropel krwi.

 _Zostałem ranny_

 _Przepraszam Fay. Nie powinienem był cię opuszczać._

 _Rana się jątrzy, mam gorączkę. Eliksiry się skończyły_

 _Nigdy nie otworzę tych drzwi ale już rozumiem_

 _Powinien być przy tobie bo wciąż mnie potrzebowałeś_

 _To nie sztylet jest Czerwonym Smokiem_

 _To ja nim jestem_

 _Srebrnym jest mężczyzna o imieniu Kurogane, niech los mu sprzyja_

 _Mam gorączkę_

 _Przepraszam. Kocham cię, synu._

 _Strasznie mi żal, że nie mogę być przy tobie._

 _Mam nadzieję, że mi wybaczysz_

 _Takie było moje przeznaczenie?_

 _Chcę wrócić do domu_

 _Kocham_

Fay wpatrywał się w ostatnie słowo, jakie Ashura zapisał w życiu, a potem otworzył dziennik na tylnej okładce. Obok starannie wykaligrafowanych ideogramów znalazło się tam tłumaczenie.

„ **Czerwony smok siły swej nie mierzy**

 **Lecz to, co w głębi niego płynie**

 **Srebrny smok walczy sobą całym**

 **I tylko on znajduje ukojenie"**

 **–** przeczytał Fay na głos drżącym głosem. Potem wypuścił z rąk dziennik i oparł się o tors Kurogane. Po jego policzkach znów popłynęły łzy.

– Nie rozumiem – szepnął Kurogane, otaczając go ramionami.

Fay milczał przez chwilę, a potem ciężko westchnął.

– Ale ja rozumiem wszystko – wyszeptał złamanym głosem. – Czerwony Smok to czarodziej. Nie mierzy siły fizycznej, lecz magię płynącą we krwi. Srebrny Smok to wojownik, walczący całym swoim ciałem. Ashura przez całe życie próbował odkryć tajemnicę, to był jego los. Nie znalazł ukojenia aż do śmierci… Ale ty, Srebrny Smoku, znalazłeś, prawda?

Kurogane bez słowa kiwnął głową.

– Jego losem było poszukiwanie odpowiedzi, której i tak nie miał odkryć – Kurogane spojrzał ponad ramieniem Faya na zamknięte drzwi. – Moim… znalezienie ciebie.

Fay milczał. Czas odmierzał się kolejnymi łzami, aż w końcu ich zabrakło.

– Nie otworzył drzwi – Fay odezwał się po dłuższym czasie zachrypniętym, zdartym od stłumionego łkania głosem. – Nie miał miecza.

– Chcesz to zrobić? – Zapytał Kurogane. Nie spodziewał się odpowiedzi. Minęło wiele minut, nim ją otrzymał.

– Chcę zobaczyć to, dla czego Ashura umarł – wilgotne oczy Faya zapłonęły determinacją. – Mogę? – Zapytał cicho, wyciągając dłoń ku mieczowi.

Kurogane bez słowa wyciągnął broń z pochwy, zauważając, że w magicznym świetle ostrze jakby lśni swoim własnym blaskiem.

– Patrz – szepnął Fay, wskazując na odłożonego na bok Czerwonego Smoka. Sztylet również zaczął lekko pobłyskiwać. – Rozpoznaje brata. Są magiczne.

Czując, że to Fay powinien otworzyć drzwi, Kurogane podał mu miecz. Mag zaciskając wargi ujął obie bronie w ręce i powoli podszedł do drzwi. Powoli umieścił sztylet w wyżłobieniu; okazało się, że pasuje idealnie. Czerwony Smok zalśnił, a Fay uciekł wzrokiem, by nie patrzeć na krew zastygłą na ostrzu. Zamiast tego zacisnął ręce na mieczu i włożył go w drzwi, zakrywając sztylet.

A potem szybko się cofnął.

Drzwi zapłonęły oślepiającym białym blaskiem. Kurogane osłonił się ramionami przed nagłym powiewem czegoś, co musiało być tylko magią – starą i bardzo potężną. Poczuł, że drżą mu nogi, a w głowie zaczyna szumieć jak po sporej dawce wina. Odruchowo zrobił kilka kroków w tył i wtedy światło zaczęło zanikać. Zamrugał, bo wszystko pogrążyło się w ciemności. Dopiero po chwili zaczął wyraźnie widzieć jaskinię oświetloną teraz srebrnymi i czerwonymi liniami magii na drzwiach, układającymi się w jakieś symbole, kompletnie mu nieznane. I dopiero teraz zauważył skuloną na kolanach postać czarodzieja.

Serce zabiło mu mocniej ze strachu. Doskoczył do czarodzieja i złapał go za ramiona.

– Hej! W porządku?

Fay wolno uniósł się do siadu. Wyglądał na zdezorientowanego i oszołomionego.

– Tak – wymamrotał słabo. – Taka dawka magii… – wyraźnie zadrżał. – Nie spodziewałem się czegoś tak silnego…

Kurogane pomógł mu wstać. Fay oparł się o jego ramię, wciąż dygocząc.

– Stałeś za blisko – mruknął Kurogane, gdy upewnił się, że mag ustoi na własnych nogach.

– Wybacz, że nie przewidziałem tego, że drzwi mnie przytłoczą – wymamrotał czarodziej z krzywym uśmiechem, który szybko zbladł. Ta odrobina dowcipu trochę podniosła Kurogane na duchu; Fay szybko dochodził do siebie.

Spojrzeli razem w kamienne drzwi i jakby czekając na ich, kamienie zaczęły się rozsuwać w miejscach, gdzie lśniła magia. Miecz i sztylet, dotąd schowane w wyżłobieniach, nagle zawisły pomiędzy dwoma częściami drzwi, a potem z brzdękiem, który rozniósł się po całej jaskini, po prostu upadły na ziemię.

– Gotów? – Zapytał Kurogane.

Fay milcząc pstryknął palcami. Bladoniebieska kulka światła znów zaczęła im towarzyszyć. Kurogane uznał milczenie za zgodę i wyciągnął rękę do czarodzieja. Spletli dłonie, a palce maga zacisnęły się na ręce Kurogane bardzo mocno.

Razem przekroczyli drzwi.

– Nie wierzę – wychrypiał Fay, gdy oświetlili pomieszczenie, do którego weszli.

Kurogane nie wiedział, czego się spodziewać po opuszczonym akavirskim przybytku. Wyobraźnia podpowiadała mu skarby, które Smoki chroniły przed grabieżcami, magiczne artefakty, które mogłoby zrobić wiele złego i dobrego, w zależności od tego, w jakie ręce by wpadły, księgi z wiedzą, zbroje i broń ludu, który zniknął z Nirn na zawsze, cokolwiek będącego reliktem dalekiej przeszłości.

Ale tego, że pomieszczenie za magicznymi drzwiami, które otworzyć mogą dwie akavirskie, przekazywane z pokolenia na pokolenie bronie, będzie zupełnie puste, żaden z nich się nie spodziewał.

Fay przetoczył rozognionym wzrokiem po kamiennych ścianach małej skrytki, pozwolił sobie na użycie zaklęć wykrywających aurę, palcami próbował odnaleźć jakąkolwiek szczelinę, szeptał zaklęcia, które nie przynosiły rezultatów, aż w końcu złapał za leżącego w progu Czerwonego Smoka.

Kurogane w milczeniu patrzył, jak za jego pomocą mag próbuje odnaleźć to, czego nie było.

– To nie ma sensu – powiedział cicho.

– Po to to wszystko? – Zapytał Fay podniesionym głosem, w którym kryła się nuta histerii. – Cała ta szopka? Ta cała historia z mapą z krwi, Smokami, dziedziczonymi z pokolenia na pokolenie? Po NIC? UMARŁ PO NIC?!

Kurogane wyjął mu z rąk sztylet.

– _I tylko on znajduje ukojenie_ – wyszeptał Fay, patrząc w oczy wojownika. Chciał jeszcze coś dodać, ale głos odmówił mu posłuszeństwa.

Kurogane mógł tylko mocno przycisnąć go do siebie.

Okrutny żart losu, pomyślał.

– Jakaś daedra się nami bawi? – Fay powiódł dookoła niespokojnym wzrokiem. – Siedzi w Otchłani i pewnie ma z nas ubaw…

Kurogane nagle coś usłyszał. Uniósł rękę, by uciszyć czarodzieja. Ten spojrzał na niego zdziwiony.

– O ilu Falmerach pisał Ashura? – Szepnął Kurogane, wytężając wzrok w kierunku korytarza, którym przyszli. Zaczął cofać się w kierunku kamiennych drzwi, by pochwycić porzucony miecz.

– O kilkunastu – wychrypiał Fay, również pojmując o co chodzi. On też zrobił kilka kroków w tył.

– Mieliśmy cztery trupy – mruknął Kurogane. – Jednego zabiłem, trzech wykończył Ashura… Sprawdziliśmy wszystkie odnogi korytarza, prawda?

– Chyba tak – Fay wysunął przed siebie dłonie. Dwoma szybkimi ruchami posłał świetliste kule pod sklepienie jaskini, by widzieć napastników. Słyszeli już klapnięcia bosych stóp. – Albo i nie…

– Ominęliśmy jeden pokój – mruknął Kurogane, mocno zaciskając dłonie na rękojeści Srebrnego Smoka. Miecz już nie lśnił i wyglądał zupełnie jak zwykła broń.

Fay zaklął cicho.

Klap, klap…

A potem z ciemności pomknęła strzała. Kurogane poczuł jedynie ostry ból w ramieniu, zanim pociemniało mu w oczach. Sekundę później amulet na jego szyi rozgorzał ogniem i nagle Kurogane odzyskał wzrok i sprawność kończyn.

– Kurwa, znowu – szepnął tylko, ignorując drzewiec wystający mu z lewego ramienia. Amulet Faya działał, zatrzymując truciznę.

Fay ledwo na niego zerknął, pogrążając się w bitwie. Szeroko rozłożył dłonie, tworząc przed nimi tarczę, od której odbijały się strzały, a gdy znikała, ciskał ogniem i lodem w kierunku niewidzialnej istoty. Kurogane uniósł miecz, rozglądając się dookoła.

Zaczął nadążać za migoczącą magią zaklęcia niewidzialności. Obserwował, jak mag posyła ogniste zaklęcia, które topiły lód na ścianach. W końcu czar trafił celu – ognista eksplozja kilka metrów od nich rozbiła zaklęcie, a Falmer trzymający prymitywny łuk zawył, stając w płomieniach.

Wtedy z korytarza wyskoczyło kilku kolejnych, a Kurogane ruszył do przodu, robiąc to co umiał w końcu najlepiej – walcząc.

Byli prymitywni. Ich jedyną przewagą była liczebność, bo ich kościane miecze łamały się przy próbie blokady uderzenia, a strzępy skór i szmat nie chroniły przed niczym. Kurogane uważał, by kościste paluchy nie chwyciły go za gardło i wirował z mieczem w morderczym tańcu, którego nauczył się w Cyrodil. Jeden po drugim Falmerzy padali martwi, skrzecząc nieartykułowane dźwięki, albo z rozprutym brzuchem i parującymi wnętrznościami, albo zabici celnym lodowym soplem, które ciskał z oddali Fay.

Któryś rzucił się Kurogane na plecy i zacisnął palce na drzewcu strzały, łamiąc go. Kurogane zacisnął zęby, ignorując przeraźliwy ból, jaki wybuchł w ranie i zrzucił Falmera z siebie. Istota spadła na plecy i nie zdążyła już się podnieść. Miecz wbił się jej w trzewia, ale Kurogane natychmiast go wyszarpnął.

Fay natomiast przedstawił całą gamę zaklęć zniszczenia. Uderzał wodą, ogniem, wiatrem i lodem, zamrażając nogi przeciwników w miejscu, uderzając w głowę, rzucając o ziemię, słowem robiąc wszystko, by podać ich Kurogane na tacy.

Przedstawienie skończyło się, gdy głowa ostatniego zdziczałego elfa pofrunęła pod sklepienie, a ciało tryskając posoką zwaliło się na truchła pobratymców.

– Czy… to można zaliczyć jako „kilkunastu"? – Wydyszał Kurogane, opuszczając miecz. Dookoła niego leżało dziesięć trupów, a on cały ochlapany był krwią. Cofnął się do czarodzieja, który chwycił jego dłoń, śliską od czerwieni.

– Pokaż ramię – nakazał Fay, prowadząc go pod ścianę.

Kurogane posłusznie usiadł i pozwolił, by mag rozdarł materiał na ramieniu jakimś zaklęciem. Mag, również zmęczony, uważnie przyglądał się przekrzywionemu drzewcowi, a raczej jego resztce.

– Twój amulet zniwelował truciznę – mruknął Kurogane. – Ale grot i tak trzeba wyciągnąć – dodał, sięgając drugą ręką, ale Fay ją odsunął.

– Nie dotykaj, możesz zanieczyścić ranę. Nie wiem, co mają we krwi, ale jeśli tyle lat żywili się truciznami, może tam być coś, czego nie znam – czarodziej wyciągnął z kieszeni swoich szat kilka małych fiolek. Potem wydobył sztylet, który Kurogane widział już w Markarcie. Od tamtego czasu mag często go przy sobie nosił.

Obserwował, jak czarodziej skrapia ostrze przezroczystym eliksirem.

– Alkohol?

– Jest bazą – mruknął Fay, nie przerywając czynności. – Trochę ziół odkażających i łagodzących ból. Przydałoby się coś do zatkania ci gęby, jeśli wiesz co mam na myśli.

– Taa – burknął Kurogane. – Nie mam deseczki przy sobie. Nie jestem ranny pierwszy raz, wytrzymam.

– Ty tak, nie wiem czy ja – szepnął Fay z bladym uśmiechem. – Nieszczególnie mi pasuje wbijanie ci noża w ramię, żeby wyciągnąć jaką głupią strzałę… Dobra, to za minutę…

– Ty chuju, mogłeś powiedzieć – sapnął Kurogane kilka sekund później, gdy grot strzały znalazł się na ziemi, a jego ramię pulsowało. Mag już skraplał ranę eliksirem leczniczym.

– Tylko byś się spiął – Fay posłał mu uśmiech. – A tak wziąłem cię z zaskoczenia.

– Wołałbym trochę inną definicję słowa „wziąłem" – wymamrotał Kurogane.

– Oj, jak ci się słownictwo rozwinęło, odkąd ze mną mieszkasz – Fay wyszczerzył zęby, bandażując ramię. Kurogane uciszył go pocałunkiem.

– Wracajmy do domu – szepnął Fay, gdy oderwali się od siebie. Emocje zaczęły opadać. – Nie chcę tu przebywać ani chwili dłużej – spojrzał na truchła Falmerów i się wzdrygnął. – Spalę ich, dobrze?

Opuszczali akavirski przybytek w milczeniu, zostawiając za plecami smród palonych ciał. To był jedyny pochówek na jaki było ich stać, Fay twierdził bowiem, że Falmerowie mimo wszystko nie są zwierzętami, by zostawić ich tak po prostu.

– Jego przodkowie byli magami – odezwał się jeszcze Fay, gdy odjechali. – Potomkami najeźdźców z Akaviru. Każdy z nich był Czerwonym Smokiem i żaden z nich nie rozwiązał zagadki, przekazując ją następnemu pokoleniu, nigdy więc żaden nie zaznał ukojenia. Twoi przodkowie byli wojownikami z ojca na syna, prawda? – gdy Kurogane skinął głową, Fay spojrzał w niebo.

– Ci przodkowie, o których wiem, prowadzili spokojne i szczęśliwe życie – odparł żołnierz w zamyśleniu. – Pamiętam, jak szczęśliwym człowiekiem był ojciec, żyjąc z moją matką. Mówił wielokrotnie, że znalazł ukojenie. Ja stałem się kolejnym Srebrnym Smokiem. Czy to oznacza, że to ty jesteś Czerwonym?

– Nie – wyszeptał Fay, kierując znów spojrzenie na ukochanego mężczyznę. – Klątwa została przełamana. Nie będzie kolejnych Smoków. I ja… znalazłem ukojenie.

* * *

– Znałeś go? – Zapytał Kurogane Astava.

Stali na brzegu Morza Upiorów, niedaleko latarni morskiej. Fay stał samotnie przy kurhanie, który usypali i patrzył w niego, ostatni raz żegnając się ze swoim ojcem. Od morza wiał lodowaty wiatr, a drobinki śniegu wirowały w powietrzu. Kurogane wiedział już, dlaczego Fay wybrał to miejsce. Pamiętał opowieść o pewnym śnieżnym dniu, w którym cesarski czarodziej pokazał dziecku ogrom Morza Upiorów i ciepły blask bijący od latarni, opowiadając historię o jego przodkach z dalekiej Atmory. Chłopiec, któremu w Gwieździe Zarannej wiecznie zabraniano zbliżać się do brzegu, zamieszkałego przez groźne horkery, zakochał się w tym widoku na całe życie.

– Nie – odparł Astav cicho. Założył czarną szatę, a głowę ukrył pod kapturem. – Znałem Faya z Akademii, ale przeprowadziłem się do Samotni z Legionem kilka lat temu, już po tym, jak Ashura odszedł.

– Co teraz zrobisz? W Skyrim zapanował już spokój.

– Ardiel chce posłać pół oddziału do Pękniny, mają tam mały problem z Gildią Złodziei – odpowiedział Breton. – Myślę, że tam trochę posłużę. Potem… chciałbym wrócić do Wysokiej Skały. Mam tam parę niedokończonych spraw, ale myślę, że będę często wpadać do Samotni, to przecież tylko przebyć góry. No i w Fehannie nie ma tak świetnego alchemika.

– A co z Torstenem?

Oczy bretońskiego maga pociemniały.

– Znalazł sobie kobietę.

Kurogane spojrzał na kolegę z byłego oddziału, unosząc brwi. Może jednak się mylił i coś między tą dwójką było? Astav nie wydawał się skłonny do wyjaśnień.

– Bądź przy nim – mruknął tylko, patrząc na Faya. – Cokolwiek by się nie działo.

Kurogane odwrócił wzrok i spojrzał na południe, w stronę ojczyzny. Mniej niż rok, pomyślał. Tyle wystarczyło, by jego świat wywrócił się do góry nogami. Byłby głupcem, gdyby chciał zrezygnować z nowej rzeczywistości, w której miał rodzinę i dom.

Dlatego gdy kilka dni później spotkał na ulicach Samotni Cresciusa Polusa, kroczącego dumnie w cesarskim rynsztunku, tylko się uśmiechnął do dowódcy ze swojego przeszłego życia. Odszedłby tylko z pełnym szacunku skłonieniem głowy, gdyby Crescius nie przywołał go do siebie.

– Jak dobrze cię widzieć, Kurogane – na twarzy Cesarskiego pojawiło się kilka nowych szram, ale był tym dumnym sługą Cesarstwa, którego Kurogane znał od lat, a nie tym złamanym człowiekiem, którym stał się po tragicznym ataku smoka. – Podróżuję po Cesarstwie i rekrutuję nowy oddział. Nie chciałbyś wrócić?

Kurogane ujrzał przed sobą jasne mury Cesarskiego Miasta i Wieżę z Białego Złota sięgającą nieba. Uśmiechnął się i pokręcił głową.

\- Nie, zostaję tutaj.

 **Koniec.**

* * *

 **I dobrnęliśmy do końca Solace, czyli Ukojenia... Ale że nie mam jeszcze dość Tamriel i świetnie się bawię, przeplatając własne wymysły z wydarzeniami z uniwersum (ślub Vittorii i próba zabójstwa, atak smoków w Helgen, Bitwa o Samotnię - to wszystko pojawiło się w grze Skyrim, parę postaci też zapożyczyłam, zmieniając im w razie potrzeby charaktery, vide Vivien; nie mówiąc już o godzinach, które spędziłam na wikiach, by fanfik był jak najbardziej kanoniczny w stosunku do świata TES), oraz fakt, pozostał jeden nierozwiązany wątek... Będzie sequel. Pisze się, kiedy będzie, nie wiem, ale będzie.**

 **Promise. ;)**


End file.
